In Love and War
by MandyLeigh87
Summary: Sequel to Blackout. Bella moves back to Charlie's farm after an unexpected heartbreak to find a not-so-happy surprise waiting for her, Edward working as a farm hand for her dad. Love/Hate/Drama/Humor ensues. AH. B/E. Bella and Edward POV.
1. Going Home

**A/N: Okay so realllly long A/N. **

**First of all this is the sequel to my story Blackout, so although its not absolutely essential that you read it, I would recommend that first, since you'll be missing out on a lot of stuff, and plus I really love it so you should read it anyway. **

**Second of all, thank you to everyone who read Blackout already and are following me to this story. I love you all! **

**Thirdly, as of right now the majority of this story will be taking place in the country at Charlie's. I absolutely loved those chapters in Blackout and wanted to revisit it, so here it is. **

**Fourthly, I have posted the playlist on my profile. **

**Fifthly, I'm doing this new thing where I'm posting song lyrics that I found particularly important or related to the chapter. **

**Lastly, I think, I won't be updating this very often until I finish my other story, Best Served Cold, which by the way you should all check out, BUT I was so excited about how this first chapter went I decided to post it to give you a little teaser. I think that's it so I hope you enjoy it! XOXO**

_I don't know what I've done_

_Or if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey you know me it's all or none_

_There were sounds in my head_

_Little voices whispering_

_That I should go and this should end_

_Oh and I found myself listening_

_ -Missy Higgins_

**Bella**

I stepped out of my red truck and into the dirt and dust of the driveway. It's been two years. Two whole years since I've been back here. My dad finally decided to get his farm back and running, hiring a ton of new staff to help him. It's really come along since I've been gone. I smiled at the thought. It was Charlie's dream.

"Bells!" Charlie yelled from the porch. "I'm so glad you're back!" He ran from the porch and scooped me up into a big bear hug.

"Me too Dad. Hey thanks for letting me stay, I really appreciate it. Mom still….well you know."

"I know, I know." He smiled. "You're always welcome here honey. Always."

I cringed at the word.

"Bells are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm completely fine." He slung his arms around my shoulders as we walked up to the house.

"Where's Bruskey?"

Charlie's face turned soft. "I'm sorry honey, I should have called. He was getting old and…"

My face went blank. "Oh. I'm sorry Dad." I held back the tears. I hated crying in front of my dad. Maybe it was because he was a cop. I felt like I needed to be tough all the time.

I walked up the stairs to my old room and set down my bag. It was just like I'd left it, with a few minor decorative changes. He'd gotten a new bedspread and some new curtains. Some picture frames lined the desk in the corner. Me as a kid. Me and him at the Deb ball. Me graduating high school. I gulped hard. Me and Edward on our wedding day.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. Why does life have to be so complicated? I used to think that love was just black and white. You either loved someone or you didn't. And if you loved someone it always works out. It was all you needed. But it's way more complicated than that. Love isn't enough and there are more shades of gray than you could ever predict. It's messy and absolutely brutal sometimes. Fucking brutal.

My finger ran across my wedding ring, which was hanging on a chain around my neck and absent from my left hand.

My eyes shifted to my bag. I knew the box was in there. I didn't know why I brought it here; all it did was bring up memories. Despite all the bad memories, it also reminded me of all the amazing moments I spent with him. I wouldn't trade those for anything. I'd endure the pain for a past moment of happiness. I walked over to my bag and started rummaging through. I paused when my fingers ran across the wood material. _Don't do it Bella. It's just going to make it harder. _My fingers betrayed me and grasped onto the box, bringing it out of its place at the bottom of my bag.

With shaky fingers, I pulled it onto my lap and took a deep breath before opening it. This was all that was left of my life with Edward. I'd gone a little crazy and got rid of almost everything after he left. Now I wish I had all that stuff. One of his ratty t-shirts was folded into a small square in the corner of the shoebox like box. I picked it up and held it to my face, taking in his smell. Even after all this time, I was still in pain. And I still missed him everyday. There had to be something wrong with me for a stupid t-shirt to affect me this much. I sniffled as I pulled the shirt over my head. Next I shuffled through the few remaining pictures I had left that I hadn't burned or ripped to shreds. I debated for a moment on the last item in the box. I hadn't looked at it since the day he left, because I knew what it would do to me. My fingers betrayed me once again and picked up the folded piece of paper, opening it up to reveal the last thing he'd ever told me.

_When you're ready for us again, I'll be here waiting. Always. _

When I was ready, he said. It's been years and I still don't know if I'll ever be ready. I didn't know it was possible to hate someone and miss them at the same time. Or to want to beat the living shit out of someone one minute and want to shower them with love the next. My heart did more flips than an Olympic gymnast and it was fucking confusing.

"Bells?" Charlie knocked on my door.

"Yeah." I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, tucking the note and my heart back inside the box and shutting it tight.

The door creaked open and he peeked his head in.

"I know you just got here and are just getting adjusted and everything." He scratched his head like he didn't know if he should say anything. "But there's something I need to tell you…"

I heard the front door swing open and someone came in, stomping their boots across the floor.

"Who's that?"

My dad planted his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Honey you're not going to like or understand right away but I just wish you would listen…"

I didn't like where he was going with this. I held my finger up, asking him to stop talking for a moment. I got up and walked slowly to the door and peeked around the corner. There was a large, body builder looking guy standing at the sink washing his hands. His head turned briefly to the side and back again.

Did I just see who I thought I saw? I did a double take and blinked several times, trying to comprehend the face I'd just seen. It wasn't possible.

"Ch….Charlie?" I pointed to the man at the sink. "Wh…."

The man spun around and had a huge grin on his face. A face I recognized. A face I thought I'd kicked to the curb years ago. Why the hell was he standing in my father's kitchen like he owned the place?

"Bells!" Emmett ran over and scooped me up in his arms. I fought back and pushed against him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

My dad stepped in front of me. "Isabella I know you're 22 years old and an adult, but don't think I can't still wash your mouth out with soap. Watch your language!"

I turned towards him. "Sorry Dad."

I spun back around to face Emmett again and pushed him. "What the FUCK are you doing here?"

My dad stomped his foot beside me.

"Dad don't give me that, I am your daughter. You don't think I learned it from Renee do you?"

Charlie knew he couldn't argue with that. "Continue," he gestured towards Emmett and stepped aside.

"Relax Bells." Emmett put his hands up in defense.

"You two should talk about…things." My dad ducked out of the room faster than you could say awkward turtle. He was avoiding something. I'd deal with him later.

"Sit Emmett." I pointed to the table and took a seat across from him. He started fiddling around with his fingers.

"Speak." I slammed my hands down on the table.

"Well, you know about my dad's accident last year…"

I nodded. Charlie had called me about it. I felt like I should have…called Edward or sent flowers or something, but it was just too hard.

"Well that dick, may he rest in piece, left everything to my mom and the hospital. Did he even think about his only son?"

I raised an eyebrow. We both knew that wasn't true.

"Well…his only legitimate son."

"That's a little harsh, but go on."

"My mom got all depressed and started drinking and being a grieving widow and all that shit. She basically lost all the money we had buying booze or gambling it away. It was a complete mess. Anyway, she's been bouncing around rehab centers for the last year and I was stuck with nowhere to live and no money. I had to drop out of community college and everything."

"Wow. I'm really sorry Emmett. That sucks." I didn't exactly like the guy, but all that was pretty shitty.

"Thanks." He looked down at his hands before continuing. "Anyway, out of the blue your ex-husband calls me and tells me that I might be able to get a job here, since he'd known that your dad was trying to get this place up and running."

"Wait, wait. Hold the phone. Edward called you…to help you?"

"Yeah I know crazy right. Anyway I called your dad and after some begging and apologizing for all the stupid shit I pulled with you in high school- which by the way I'm really sorry about, I was such a dick- he finally gave me a job. So I've been out here for the last six months and it's been going great."

My mind was reeling. Not only was Emmett working for my dad, but he and Edward were finally acting like brothers should?

"So…you talk to Edward a lot?"

He looked a little dumbfounded. "Yeah everyday."

"Oh." Would he tell him about me? "Does he know…I'm back here living with my dad?"

"If he doesn't he'll know soon."

"Why do you expect him to call soon?"

"No I expect him to be walking out that barn door right about now to carry some more hay inside."

My breath caught in my throat and I closed my eyes tight. This is not happening. I'm dreaming…this is just a nightmare, a figment of my imagination. There is no way in hell my ex-husband who I may or may not still be in love with is now working at my dad's farm. No way. I slowly opened my eyes to Emmett's laughter.

"He didn't tell you did he?" He nodded towards the door my dad had conveniently exited through ten minutes earlier. "It's okay, I don't think Edward knows either. He'd be a hell of a lot more moody than normal if he did."

"I'm going to kill him," I said through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't recommend that. He is the chief of police, that wouldn't look too good on your record Bells."

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Emmett kicked his feet up on the table and put his hands behind his back, laughing hysterically at my outburst.

I was just about to hunt my dad down and give him a piece of my overly distraught mind when a movement out by the barn caught my eye. I turned slowly to face the window and spastically ran towards it, planting my face on the windowpane.

"Ohmygod…" I whispered. There he was, in all his farmer tan sexy haired cowboy glory. "Ohmygod…" I repeated, pulling my hands over my face. Emmett giggled again. "Shut up Emmett!"

"This is going to be one hell of a night," he said when he could finally breathe again.

I sprinted to my room to grab my cell phone.

"Alice," I said sternly when she finally picked up.

"Hey Bella. How are you? Are you at your dads?"

"Yes."

"What's with the attitude?"

"Alice. I know we don't talk as much as we used to, but you are still with Jasper right?"

"Right," she said as chipper as ever. She was clearly oblivious as to why I was calling.

"And Jasper and Edward are as close as they can be without being butt buddies right?"

"Right."

"So why the FUCK wouldn't you tell me Edward was here?"

"Oh….Jasper told me not to."

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"Probably because Jasper misses you and he knew you wouldn't come if you knew."

"Wait, wait. Where is Jasper?"

"Probably in your backyard."

I threw my hands up in the air.

"Is there anyone else here that I should know about? Did my mom move down here too?"

"I don't think so. But Rose and I will be there in a few days to visit."

"Rose is coming here?"

"Yes. Her and Emmett are attached at the hip. She's been out there twice a month since he's been working there."

"God! What is this? The high school reunion from hell?"

"Bella calm down. Rose is still…Rose, but she's different. It's like the bitch without the tramp. She's changed Bella. We all have."

"I can't believe this is happening…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. I came out here to start my life over again and my past just kept coming back up and biting me in the ass.

"I've got to go Bella. I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye." I shuffled back into my room and slammed the door. If I was going to survive the summer, let alone the next few days, I needed to prepare myself.

**Edward**

"She's back Edward." Jasper threw a stack of hay on the pile. I still couldn't believe Jasper was working on a farm. It was more laughable than the fact that I was.

"Who?"

"You know damn well who."

"No. I honestly don't." I paused and turned towards him.

"Bella."

My heart nearly stopped. Several images started running through my head. Bella on her rooftop. Bella here, in this very barn with me on that night. Bella's accident, one thing I tried to forget. Our reunion in the rain, our cabin getaway, our time apart. I closed my eyes as the last few flashed across my mind. Our Vegas wedding. Our new apartment in New York. Then fights, arguments….things. Bella leaving. Signing the annulment papers. I never thought I'd be able to say I'd been married and unmarried before I'd reached 21. Not something to be proud of. Besides that fact it fucking hurt.

"Edward?....Edward?" Jasper was waving his hands in front of my face. "This is gonna break you isn't it?" He put his hands on his hips.

I pulled myself together and picked up the next pile of hay. "No Jazz. I won't get close enough for it to break me. It's over. It's been over for more than two years, leave it alone."

He went back to work. It was over. Way over. And it killed me everyday.

I'd be in constant conflict. A fight everyday. I'd be fighting like hell to protect my heart and I'd be fighting like hell to win her back. A constant contradiction. I threw one last bale of hay on the pile. I turned and finally started towards the house. "All is fair in love and war," I whispered.

**A/N: Okay so firstly, don't kill me. I know, I know they can't be apart, BUT without a conflict I have no story and no plot. SO please bare with me and trust me. I have plans : ). And I know I said I probably won't update much in the very very near future, BUT maybe if your reviews are amazing I might be a little inspired to post some more chapters before I finish my other story *wink,wink***


	2. Bittersweet Reunion

**A/N: Yay! An update so you guys can put down your pitchforks and stop hunting me down : ) First of all, I was compeltely overwhelmed by all your reviews and support and love. You guys totally rock and made my week with your response. I'm glad you guys are all excited to read this story. Cause I am super excited to write it.**

**Secondly, this is a really big chapter. It's going to explain everything that happened to Edward and Bella in New York. I tried to do it in an interesting way and not just have one of them sit down and tell everything to someone. BUT if you have any questions either PM me or leave it in a review and I'll try to answer, I know there's a lot of information to take in for this one. Enjoy**

**Edward **

_You said you'd love me forever, then you said 'It's over"_

_And left me without the missing link._

_Well I thought I'd forget you, but I guess I forgot to,_

_And lately I've been too confused to think._

_When I reach for someone new, it's like I'm touching you._

_-Colin Raye_

Disaster was the only word that could possibly describe this evening. I stood at my bathroom sink checking out my new black eye, courtesy of my ex-wife. There was a knock on my door.

"It's Emmett," he said as he stepped in the room.

"Phew. I thought you were Bella coming to kill me and finish the job."

Emmett laughed as he threw a slab of meat at me. I winced as I put it over my eye.

"Well at least she's still got some spite in her." He sat down on the bed. "What happened exactly?"

I looked back in the mirror and thought back to earlier today, when the fuckery all started. I was just minding my own damn business in the barn and she had to come in and cause a scene.

"Really Edward?" She said, stomping into the barn.

A silly grin spread across my face as I pushed the crank one more time.

"Nice to see you too honey," I said as I turned around, wiping the dirt off my hands.

"What are you doing here?" She looked just as beautiful as the last time I saw her, but there was no way in hell I was going to let her know that.

"Well. Jasper and I transferred all the hay back in here. Then I just fixed this pulley here..." I slapped the crank with my towel.

"Very funny clown, I mean what are you doing here?"

"I'm working."

"That's funny. I thought you only worked trampy whores. But why here? Why? Why? Why?" She threw up her arms, completed frustrated. And completely adorable. I was dumbfounded. "Speak."

"Um. I needed a job."

"Ugh." She turned and marched off.

I ran towards her, slinging my dirty towel over my shoulder. I grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"Hey what the hell is with the attitude?"

"Because you're here. And I'm here. And I.... I don't want to see you Edward." She looked down at my hand around her arm and shook it off.

"That's nothing new!" I yelled after her. She stopped.

That was a low blow and I knew it. She was never around back in New York, and we both know that was a big part of our problems.

The next thing I knew Bella was flying at me with more anger in her eyes than I'd ever seen. It felt like a brick wall as she crashed into me, tackling me to the ground. I wasn't about to fight back. She was a girl and she was my girl. At least she used to be. So I just used my strength to roll her under me, her fists pounding against my chest.

"Been awhile since we were in this position huh?" I laughed, pinning her arms to her chest.

"God I hate you! Fine! Fine! I give up." She stopped resisting.

I smiled, only to mock her. "Good." I stood up and pulled her to her feet.

As soon as she was firmly planted on the ground her fist swung back and connected beautifully with my right eye.

"Shit Bella!" I'd always thought it was funny when she hit people before. It was actually kind of hot. I didn't feel that way any more.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled as he ran towards us. "Now stop that! Get off him!"

He held Bella back, pinning her arms behind her.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Bella, he obviously can't defend himself against you..." Charlie laughed as she struggled against him.

I rubbed at my eye. "Thanks Chief."

"Well this has been quite the reunion hasn't it?" Charlie said. "Can I let you go now?" He said to Bella.

"Yes..." Bella hissed through her teeth. He released her and she stomped back up into the house looking like she was going to burst into tears at any second.

Something in my chest twitched. Ached suddenly. As I watched her slam the front door, a part of me wanted to run in and comfort her. Let her know that everything was okay. But apparently it wasn't. We weren't even close to being okay.

"So why exactly did she hit you?" Emmett said, standing up from my bed and walking into the bathroom. I shook away the memory from this afternoon.

"I said some things...that I shouldn't have."

"Like what?"

"Well I kind of hinted that she was never home. Back in New York."

"But I thought she wasn't?"

"She wasn't, but it wasn't because she didn't want to be with me. She worked two jobs and went to school while I was working full time. We needed it just to pay rent on our apartment. We never saw each other. And we fought. All the time. We fought about money, and spending time together, and mood swings. And then there was that stupid thing with Jane that just got blown way out of proportion. She left that night."

"So what did happen with Jane?"

"It was a huge mistake. Nothing did. Bella just doesn't believe it."

"Tell me everything." Emmett said, sitting on the edge of the tub as I continued nursing my eye. It was so odd talking to him like this. I mean a couple of years ago we'd be ripping each other's throats out. But we were here. We were talking. Acting like actual brothers. I had actually liked having him around.

"Well I worked at this bar in Greenwich. It was pretty much a dive, but it paid well. The tips were amazing. Everything was going great for a few months. I mean Bella was gone a lot yeah, but we were….happy. Then I started working more and she started school and it just got out of control. I only saw her in passing, as she was getting in from class or work and I was leaving for the bar. I didn't get in until she was fast asleep and I slept till noon everyday, completely exhausted from work the night before. That's when the fighting started. First it was just bickering back and forth, but then it just turned into something every single day. She even kicked me out one night. I slept against our door in the hallway."

Emmett laughed. I glared in his direction.

"Sorry dude. That's funny. Continue."

"Then this new bartender started working there. Jane. She was really nice and fun and we got along really well. There was no attraction to her…that way, but she was definitely a good-looking girl. Very delicate and feminine, but she just wasn't Bella. Anyway Jane and I became pretty good friends. She'd been bartending for awhile and she showed me some new flair that definitely made me look like I knew what I was doing."

"She sounds hot."

I paused to look at him for a moment before carrying on.

"Anyway. So I was at work one night, having a blast. Bartending is actually a pretty fun job when you're good at it. When I got home that night Bella was just sitting there in the dark with her arms crossed in front of her and that pissed off look that she gets on her face. I asked her what was wrong and all she said was I came to the bar tonight. I tried to think back to something that I would have done that would've set her off. Nothing. I couldn't think of one single thing."

"_I saw you with her…" Bella said as she started bouncing her leg up and down._

_"With who?" I said, completely confused. I'd been working my ass off all night. I barely had time to take a piss._

_"That blonde girl. I saw you Edward."_

_"Jane? What are you talking about? She works with me."_

_"She works you or she works with you?"_

_I laughed and started towards the bedroom. "Bella don't be ridiculous. I'm tired I'm going to bed."_

_"Why can't you talk to me?" Her voice cracked like she was about to cry._

_"Why are you always such a bitch about everything?" I stopped in the doorway. Crap. Not the right thing to say. I turned back towards her, my arms reached out. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean that. I'm just exhausted. Come on let's go to bed. We can talk all you want."_

_She stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door. I didn't see her until the next day._

_"Where'd you stay last night?" I said as she opened the door. It was nearly one in the afternoon and I had just woken up. She was clearly skipping class today._

_"I got a hotel," she mumbled. She looked terrible. Her eyes were all puffy and red. Clearly the effects of crying all night._

_I patted the stool next to me as I chomped into my cereal._

_She walked over slowly and plopped herself on the seat. I put my spoon down and placed my hands on the bottom of her stool, forcing it around so she faced me._

_"Listen to me," I took her face in my hands. "I'm sorry about what I said last night. It was out of line and there's no excuse for it. And as far as what you saw, whatever it was, it was nothing. We're actors Bella. We have to put on a show to get good money. It was completely innocent."_

_She broke down crying and pulled herself onto my lap._

_"I'm sorry," she kissed my neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

_I wrapped my arms around her neck. "It's okay babe. Don't cry." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much." _

_"I love you."_

_"Why aren't you in class?"_

_She pulled away from me and laughed. "Look at me, I'm a hot mess." She ran her fingers through her tangled hair. _

_"Well I think you look beautiful but if you insist we can take care of that…" I threw her over my shoulder and carried her to the bathroom, stripping off her clothes along the way._

I slammed my fist gently against the mirror of the bathroom at the memory.

"I thought everything was going to be okay then. We understood each other….She was gone a week later."

"Wow dude. That was intense." He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Well I'm gonna hit the sack, it's been a long day." He got up and started towards the door. "Hey man. Maybe you should just talk to her. Maybe everything will work out. Maybe it won't. It's worth a try though right?"

I didn't say anything because I really didn't know anything anymore. I lay back in my bed as Emmett closed my door. I heard him walk outside, down the porch steps, and towards the little cabin Charlie had built on the side of the house so Emmett and Jazz would have some place to sleep. Luckily I got a room in the house since I was the first one here.

I reached for my phone and dialed her number. "Hey it's me. Can I see you?"

**Bella**

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_-Taylor Swift_

"It was horrible Alice…" I sobbed into the phone. "I don't think I can do this." I looked out the window and saw Emmett walking away from the house. He probably just came from Edward's room. Traitor.

"Bella just breathe. You can totally do this. He's just Edward Cullen." Yeah he's just Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen that I fell in love with…twice. And the Edward Cullen that made me go weak in the knees whenever he looked at me. And the Edward Cullen who had married me and then broke my heart. "Bells. Listen to me. You can do this. And Rose and I will be there in two days. We'll help you."

"Yeah I'm sure Rosalie will help me right off a cliff."

"I actually think you'll like Rose now. She'll probably be a bitch to Edward."

"Oh good. Can you guys come now?"

Alice laughed. "Just talk to him Bella. What's the worst that could happen?"

"A lot." Let's see I could punch him again, kill him, beat him, kick him, or fall in love with him again.

"Okay I gotta go. We'll see you soon though. Love you B."

"Love you too Al. Bye."

I lay back on my bed and my thoughts drifted to Edward. He was in the room below me, right now.

"Fuck my life," I whispered to myself. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Bells?" Charlie said. "Bells I know you're mad at the world right now but I just wanted to check on you. You don't have to say anything, but just let me know if you need anything. Or if you want to talk or something." Long pause. "Okay well I'll see you tomorrow." I heard his footsteps start down the hallway.

"Dad?" I said softly.

"Yeah sweetie."

"I want to talk to you."

He opened the door and walked in, sitting himself on the edge of my bed.

"Talk away kiddo." He patted at my leg.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"How long?"

"He showed up on my doorstep the night after you called me to say you'd left him."

"What'd he say?"

"He said he was a mess without you. And that he'd quit his job and moved out of the apartment. And that he needed a place to stay and that he'd work for it. So I gave him a room and put him to work the next day."

"So wait a minute. That day he came here supposedly from New York to sign the annulment papers he had actually already been living here?"

"Yeah we got him a room at the Inn downtown while you were staying here. We thought it was too soon to tell you he was living here."

The anger in me started to rise with each word that he said.

"But it's been two years Dad!" My voice got louder. "Why the hell haven't you told me since then?"

"I don't know baby. I think we were both scared."

"So what you're all concerned about Edward's feelings now? I'm your daughter, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Bells I'm not on anyone's side. I won't lie to you, I've grown close to Edward these past two years. And it's been tough on him. I think of him as a son and you are my daughter. I want you both to be happy. I'm sorry that you think I betrayed you but it wasn't my intention. It's not like I really knew how to deal with a situation like this."

I lay back down on my bed, completely frustrated by the whole situation. "Goodnight Charlie."

He stood up, understanding that I just wanted to be alone now. "Goodnight Bella." He closed the door softly behind him.

"Damnit Edward what happened to us?" I whispered to myself. "How did we get so messed up?"

I drifted off to sleep contemplating my life and how it'd gone dramatically wrong. My nightmare started where it always did. The morning before I left him.

"_Hey you're not working tonight right?" Edward said, kinking his eyebrow up like he was planning something._

_"Nope. I have the night off. I'll be back from class at 5." I smiled. "Why?"_

_"No particular reason." He smirked._

_"Hmmm…" I mused. "Okay. Well I have to get to class, I'll see you later." I kissed him on the cheek and left. _

_When I'd seen the voicemail from my boss that afternoon, I knew it wasn't a good sign._

_"Bella. Hey sorry to do this, but one of the girls called in sick. I need you to work the late shift tonight. Just come here when you get out of class."_

_"Shit." I said as I closed my phone. Edward was going to be mad. I could tell this morning that he was planning something. _

_"Hey baby. So bad news."_

_"What is it?" Edward said. I could tell he was eating something, like usual._

_"Irina just called."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I have to work tonight," I said quickly._

_"Oh come on Bella, you said you had tonight off…" He sounded mad._

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Listen I'll be home by 8 or 9 at the latest, I promise. Then you can dazzle me with whatever you were planning earlier."_

_"Okay. Fine. Just hurry back to me."_

_"I will. Love you."_

_"You too. Bye."_

_When Irina said that we were swamped, she really meant it. There was no way I was getting out of here at 8. I'd be lucky to get out of here by 10. _

_"Hey Edward. I don't know why you aren't answering your phone, but I don't think I'll be getting out of here anytime soon. I know I promised and I'm sorry but one of the girls is sick and we're just totally out of control."_

_"Bella your order's up!" The cook yelled._

_"Okay I gotta go, but I'm so sorry and I love you." I hung up the phone and went back to work. I had double the amount of tables that I usually had. Maybe Edward wouldn't be so pissed when he saw how much money I made in tips._

_We closed at 9, but with how busy we'd been we had a ton of clean up to do. We hadn't been able to keep up on the register or cleaning. I wiped at the counter furiously and put up the tables as fast as I could. Kate laughed and shook her head as she counted money._

_"Got somewhere you need to be?"_

_"Yeah at home with my husband. He's going to be so mad. I could tell he had something special planned for tonight and I told him I'd be home at 9." I glanced up at the clock. It was 10:15._

_"Then get the hell home girl!" She said._

_"What?"_

_"Go! Get out of here. I'll take care of the rest." She smiled in my direction. _

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really. Go!"_

_"Thanks Kate. You probably just saved my marriage," I joked._

_I grabbed my bag and ran to catch the bus back home. I practically ran up the steps and fidgeted with my keys, trying to get them ready so I could just go in. I had to make this up to him somehow._

_My key slid quickly into the door and I had it open within an instant. "Baby I'm so sorry," I jiggled my keys in the door, before looking into the apartment. They always got stuck. "I just got so caught up…" My voice trailed off._

_Edward looked completely horrified that I'd walked in and started pushing the blonde off his lap. I quickly recognized her as that slut he worked with._

_"What the fuck is this?"_

_Jane spun her head around, her arms around Edward's neck and smiled at me. "Whoops," she said._

_"Whoops? Get the fuck off my husband skank!" I ran over to her and pulled her by the hair. She fell to the ground. "Get out!" She quickly scrambled for her top, which was lying on the floor beside the couch. "If I ever see you back here again I'll cut your two favorite appendages off with a rusty spoon!" I slammed the door in her face. I turned back towards Edward._

_"Bella that wasn't what it looked like I swear!"_

_"Really? What was it then, I'm dying to know." I was fuming. "What was it Edward, because it looked like a hell of a lot more than acting." My voice broke as the tears started rolling down my face. I can't believe this is happening._

_"Listen. Okay?" He stood up and walked over to me, placing his hands around my waist. I shook him away,_

_"Don't touch me..please." I took a step back._

_"Bella please."_

_"You said you could explain. Explain."_

_"I had planned this great dinner for us. You and me." He gestured over to the dining room area, where a table was set for two. The candles had burned almost all the way to the bottom. Jane called. She was upset because her boyfriend had just broken up with her. She wanted to talk. That was all."_

_"Since when does talking involve sitting on your lap half naked?"_

_"I told her I was busy tonight, that I was waiting for you to get off work. Ten minutes later she was at our door. I told her she could only stay for a minute because you were supposed to be home soon."_

_"I called you and you didn't answer."_

_"I know. I listened to your voicemail while I got her a glass of water. She was absolutely hysterical. So I told her she could stay for a little while since you were going to be busy. Pretty soon she started hitting on me and I told her that she should leave. She apologized and just said she was really upset. She went to the bathroom to "freshen up" or whatever the hell you girls do in there; I had closed my eyes and laid my head back on the couch. I didn't hear her come out of the bathroom but the next thing I knew she was on top of me with her shirt off."_

_"That's such bullshit Edward." I ran to our bedroom and started pulling things into my duffel. _

_"Bella I made a mistake okay? I shouldn't have let her in. I wish I could take it back but I can't. Where are you going?"_

_"I'm leaving."_

_"You said I could explain!" He started panicking as I pulled my last few things into my bag._

_"Yeah I did. But I didn't say I would believe it or forgive you."_

_I started towards the door._

_"What do you want from me Bella? Nothing happened!"_

_I put my hand on the doorknob. "I don't want anything from you Edward. Not anymore. We're done." I started out the door. "You should have said no," I whispered as I slammed the door behind me, leaving Edward dumbfounded in our living room._

I woke with a start at the slamming of the door. Sweat beads had formed all over my forehead and my face was wet with tears. I'd been crying in my sleep. I sat up and ran my fingers though my hair. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe I did need to talk to him. I needed to talk to him right now.

I threw my robe on, opened my door and started down the stairs. I tapped lightly on Edward's door.

"Hey it's me can I talk to you?" I whispered. There was a rustling of sheets, like someone rolled over in the bed. Silence. "I know you're in there Edward, I just heard you. Don't be an ass."

More rustling and footsteps, coming towards the door. It swung open and I was greeted by a mass of fiery red hair.

"You're….not Edward," I said.

"Clearly," she pulled the sheet tighter around her naked body. "He's outside having a smoke." She closed the door and shuffled back to the bed.

I swear I started hyperventilating. I had to tell myself to breathe. In my heart, I think I'd known that nothing had happened with Jane, but it was very clear that something had happened with this red headed bitch. And it made me nauseous to think about it. I grabbed at my chest, in a complete panic. I have to get out of here.

I ran towards the front door; running away from all this, running to the one spot I knew could take all this pain away. It was one of my happiest places, where some of my happiest memories took place.

**Edward**

_I wake up and tear drops_

_They fall down like rain_

_I put on that old song we danced to and then_

_I head off to my job_

_Guess not much has changed_

_Punch the clock_

_Head for home_

_Check the phone, just in case_

_Go to bed_

_Dream of you_

_That's what I'm doing these days_

_-Rascal Flatts_

I pulled the cigarette slowly out of my mouth and thought back. Back to when I first came here. That first week. That first year. The first time our anniversary had come and gone since we'd split. That was fucking brutal day for me.

I had asked Charlie if I could have it off, but he said no. I just wanted to sit around and sulk that day, but Charlie knew better. He made sure I was busy as hell all day so I couldn't sit around and think about her.

_For some crazy reason I thought she'd call. Not even to say she loved me, or wanted me back, but just call. It was our anniversary. We owed each other that much. I walked slowly towards me bedroom, praying with every ounce of my body that there was a missed call or a voicemail on my cell. Not to sound too corny and chick flick, but my heart fucking soared when I saw the little envelope in the top right corner of my cell phone screen. I had a voicemail. _

_I was so damn nervous, I had to type in my password five fucking times before I got it right. This shit was unreal. I was Edward Cullen, I didn't get like this over a girl. But this wasn't any girl. It was Bella. And I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't cry like a baby every night for the entire month after she left. Or that I got butterflies in my stomach every time she called Charlie. I could tell when it was her. He always glanced at me from the side and walked into the other room. I was still head over heels for that woman and she didn't give two shits about me._

_My leg bounced up and down expectantly as I waited for the recording to start. _

_"Hey Edward, it's Jasper. I know that today is "the day" and I just wanted to call and let you know I'm here if you want to talk. Okay man, I'll talk to you later."_

_My breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding whooshed out as the voicemail ended. I was so fucking stupid to think that she'd call. "So stupid!" I yelled as I chucked the phone towards the wall. It crashed through the window, breaking it into a million pieces. "Damnit Bella!" I collapsed on the floor in absolute hysterics. _

I was such a fucking mess back then, I thought as I took my last drag on my cigarette. At least now I had someone to keep me company at night if I needed it. Victoria was beautiful and fun, and yeah we went out sometimes. Most of the time we stayed in. I just couldn't get to that next level with her. Bella had seriously cockblocked me on an emotional level. It was never going to get serious with Victoria and she knew that. She didn't like it but she accepted it. I had nothing left to give because in all honesty, my heart still belonged to the woman who'd left me two years ago.

A movement in the darkness startled me and I looked up. It was Bella. She was running towards the woods. I watched her disappear in the darkness. I flicked my cigarette into the dirt and stomped it out before following her into the tree line.

I followed her to the creek, where the tree swing was, and down the water line until we reached the bank of the river. The same bank we'd fished at our first visit here. She sat down and put her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook violently like she was crying. I stood, hidden in the trees, and watched her for a few minutes. I don't think she knew I had followed her out here. She surely wouldn't be this emotional in front of me on purpose.

She finally lay back, flat on the grass and started looking up at the stars. I knew that I was the reason she was so upset, and it nearly killed me. Without even considering the consequences I stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight that bathed the riverbank.

She sat up quickly and turned my direction, squinting into the night.

"Who's there?" She looked around frantically.

"It's me Bells."

She looked back out at the river. "Oh," she said softly.

"Can I sit with you?"

"You can do whatever you want," she mumbled.

I walked over and took a seat on the grass beside her, laying back and putting my hands behind my head.

"Did you know that every year the moon moves about 3.8cm further away from the Earth?"

She just turned and looked at me, absolutely confused by my attempt at small talk.

"Sorry. I read a lot."

She lay down beside me.

I turned my face towards her. "You've been crying."

She didn't say anything.

"Because of me."

"Because of us." This was the first time she'd talked to me without yelling at me or calling me something heinous.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Me too."

We finally looked at each other. I could see her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"You look so beautiful…" My hand instinctively reached out and caressed her face. She turned away.

"What happened to us Edward?"

I pulled my hand away. "Well I let a skank into our apartment."

"No I know that, but what happened to get us to that point. I thought we were perfect. And I was so in love with you. So much. I thought it was enough and it wasn't."

Her crying had finally stopped and we were talking. Just talking about us, which is what we needed to do. No yelling, no shouting, just talking. It wasn't a lot of progress, but it was something. She was just Bella and I was just Edward.

"Trust me, I've had two years to think about this. Let me enlighten you…" I spread my arms above me at the large expanse of space.

"Okay please do…"

I propped myself up on my elbow and turned towards her. "We were in love Bells. And it was enough. But we were just so young, and so immature. At least I know I was. Our brains just weren't caught up to our hearts yet. We still had some growing to do. We were irrational and crazy and just…young. For once our parents were right. Can you believe it?"

"Maybe you're right…"

I slowly inched my hand towards hers. "But maybe now…"

She pulled her hand away. "There is no now Edward. We can't go back."

"Why not?" I sat up and rolled so I was hovering over her. She quivered below me as I brought my face within inches of hers.

My eyes searched hers, looking for some kind of answer. Then they darted to her lips, which looked as amazingly delicious as ever. I licked mine and inched my face closer.

She closed her eyes and just as I was about to touch my lips to hers she spoke. "Stop." I could feel her breath on my face and I was completely intoxicated.

"Why?"

She sat up, pushing me off her.

"Because I don't think the naked red head in your room would appreciate it." She was angry again. That small progress we'd made? Gone. We were back to square one of her being pissed at me and me not knowing what the hell to do to fix it.

"She's nothing, just a-"

"A mistake?" She finished my sentence. "Seems like you've been having a lot of those in the last few years Edward." She stood up and brushed her pants off.

"Fine. If you want to be that way fine. I'm done." I started stomping off towards the woods.

"Fine!" She screamed. "Just walk away. That's the side of you I'm used to seeing!" She actually stomped her foot.

I flipped her my middle finger and ran back into the woods. "Stupid whiney ass."

**A/N: So they finally had their reunion and both of them are still as fiesty as ever, which is a good thing because that was so important to their characters in Blackout. Once again thank you for the reviews, they really got me to get going on the next chapter. : ) (*hint, hint*) Shoutout to all my RA girls. You know who you are.**


	3. Truth or Dare

Forgive, sounds good

Forget, I'm not sure I could

They say time heals everything

But I'm still waiting

-Dixie Chicks

**Bella**

When I got back to the house Emmett and my dad were sitting on the porch swing with what looked like a glass of whiskey in their hands. I was so angry at what had just happened, I couldn't stand to see them all laid-back and semi-buzzed and joking around. It pissed me off to no end.

I stomped up the steps and stopped in front of them.

"How was your walk?" Charlie said sarcastically.

I took his glass out of his hand, then Emmett's, and downed them both in one swift move. The glass practically shattered as I slammed them down on the railing.

"That's how it was!" I crossed my arms and ran inside, almost on the brink of tears.

"I got this one Chief," Emmett said as he slowly got up and followed me inside. "Bella?" He knocked on my door.

"Go away," I said, wiping the tears away from my face.

He opened the door anyway and cautiously peeked his head in. "Hey are you okay?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

He stepped inside, closed the door behind him and sat next to me on my bed.

"Hey I know I wasn't much into talking when we were together, but I want you to know I'm here and you can talk to me about anything if you want to. I won't run off and tell Edward."

"Why are you so different Emmett? I mean you were pretty much the spawn of Satan when we were dating. Why the sudden change of heart?"

He looked down and a large grin spread across his face. "Rose."

"But she's such…a bitch."

"She's not a bitch. She honest and blunt and makes me face my shit. It's what I needed Bella. I love her. I mean I'm really genuinely in love with her. Even if she is a bitch."

I laughed a little bit, hardly believing my ears.

"Why is that so hard to believe? Emmett Cullen in love and happy?" He joked, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Yeah." I said smiling. "But I'm happy for you Em."

"Thanks." He gazed off into the distance. "She definitely is a pistol though." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "So what about you Bells? Are you happy?"

"No. I'm absolutely miserable." I didn't see the point in lying to him. I'd just downed two glasses of whiskey, there was obviously something bothering me.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"I just tried Emmett. We can't just…talk. There's always something that gets in the way. He's not capable of just talk."

"I find that hard to believe. I've stayed up all night talking to him a bunch of times."

"Okay well you're you. And I'm me. I'm sure he doesn't have to fight to make it through a conversation without trying to kiss you."

"He tried to kiss you?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

I realized how stupid that sounded. "Yes he tried to kiss me," I shrugged.

"What did you do?"

"I got up and started yelling at him about that trailer trash that I found half naked in his room about a half hour before."

"Oh." Emmett looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Victoria."

"Well at least now she has a name."

"You're really going to call her by her name?"

"No she's still the trailer trash half naked ho. But it's nice to know she has a name."

"He's not serious about her Bella. There hasn't been anyone since you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

I stood up and walked across the room. "Because it doesn't fix us Emmett. He can't just say poof and we're suddenly happily married again. It doesn't work that way."

"Are you ever going to forgive him?"

"I don't know. I'd love to just forgive and forget but we both know it isn't that easy, especially with someone who broke your heart."

Emmett stood up from my bed and wrapped his big bear arms around me.

"Goodnight Bells." He kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room leaving me with all my thoughts.

I lay back down, not bothering to change out of my clothes, and drifted off to sleep more excited for tomorrow than I have been for anything in a long time. Alice was coming.

My alarm started squealing an ungodly screech at ten a.m., which I found a little strange since I hadn't remembered setting it in the first place.

My hand reached out blindly to turn it off. I hit the snooze button once, twice, three times. That stupid alarm clock would not stop yelling at me. I finally grabbed it and ripped the cord out of the wall. Still screeching. "What. The. Fuck?" I said, hitting the side of the alarm clock with each word.

Movement in the corner of my room made me jump. I finally realized the source of my wake up call. Alice was standing in the corner of my room jumping up and down and squealing with every jump.

"Alice?" I squinted into my room.

She smiled and stopped jumping before rushing over and wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"I've missed you so much Bella!"

"I've missed you too." I squeezed her tighter. "I'm so happy you're here, you have no idea how happy I am."

"Good cause I'm happy to be here. Now get up and come play with me."

I didn't see Rose right away. Apparently she and Emmett were elsewhere getting "reacquainted." I didn't want to think about it. Gag.

So Alice and I just started…walking. I didn't really pay attention to where or how long we'd be gone, but when I looked up we were back at the riverbank. I stopped.

"What is it?" Alice said.

"Back here again…" I whispered, replaying the night's events in my head.

"What?"

"Edward and I were here last night."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter." I stepped out into the sunlight, towards the river. I sat down close to the water and slipped my shoes off so I could dangle my feet down into it.

Alice walked silently over to me and thankfully didn't mention Edward again.

"So what is this place?"

"My favorite place in the world. I wish I could just stay right here forever." My mind drifted back to the first time I brought Edward here. That was a good memory.

"It is really pretty here." Alice looked around the riverbank. "How's the water?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"No." I began to scoot back. "No Alice."

She grinned and leaped at me, pulling both of us down to the cold water of the river.

"I can't believe you did that!" I spit out once I had resurfaced again.

"Loosen up hard ass!" She splashed some water at me. "Have a little fun!"

I laughed and swam towards her, pushing her head playfully under the water.

"Am I dreaming?" Jasper smiled as he stepped on the riverbank smiling. Emmett and Edward followed close behind. Edward's eyes didn't leave the ground; his hands didn't leave his pockets.

"Jazz!" I swam to the edge of the bank and pulled myself out. I ran to him and threw myself into his arms, soaking him completely.

"Hey darlin!" He didn't seem to care that I was sopping wet.

Edward cleared his throat.

I released Jasper and he sat me back down on my feet.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I said, stealing a glance back at Edward and Emmett.

"Charlie told us to come and find you guys. Him and Rose were starting to get dinner ready." Emmett pointed back in the direction of the house.

"Oh okay." I grabbed the bottom half of my shirt and squeezed it tight, releasing all the water out of it. I noticed Edward's eyes lingering over the slight sliver of skin exposed on my stomach.

"Let's go." I said shaking my hair out.

We walked back to the house in two groups. Emmett and Jasper walked ahead with me while Alice stayed back a few feet talking quietly with Edward. Traitor.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted from the porch. "What the hell happened to you? Lookatcha dirt and mud everywhere, sopping wet. Don't you dare go in the house like that." He crossed his arms. "Alice." His mood suddenly changed. "Well come on inside honey." He opened the door for her. He'd always had a sweet spot for Alice. In all fairness she was a lot less muddy than I was. She didn't have to contend with two rambunctious boys on the walk back. They pushed me in every mud puddle we came across laughing like hyenas.

"Hey Al!" I yelled before she disappeared inside. "I'm gonna go take these dirty clothes off in the back behind the barn and hang them up, can you bring me a towel to wear."

"Yeah sure."

I started walking around the back, pulling my shirt off as soon as I'd rounded the corner of the barn. I splashed some water on it and started clipping it up on the clothesline before doing the same thing with my pants.

Alice threw the towel from behind me. It hit me in the back and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Thanks Alice," I said sarcastically as I grabbed it off the ground.

"You're welcome," Edward said.

I spun around and frantically tried to cover myself with the towel.

"Really Bella? We were married. I've seen you in a lot less than your bra and underwear." He put his hands in his pockets as he chewed idly on a piece of hay.

"That's true. But we aren't in that situation anymore." I wrapped the towel around me.

He leaned up against the back of the barn and propped one foot up behind him.

"Is that all it was to you was a situation?" There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm not talking about this right now with you." I started towards the house.

"Why the hell not?"

I didn't respond and he didn't follow.

I ate dinner silently, but the meal wasn't void of conversation. After all Alice was present. Rose said a quick hello when she'd set down the potatoes and occasionally smiled at me. It was weird. I'd never seen a genuinely kind smile come from that girl's face before today. I saw it when she smiled at me and I saw it when she looked at Emmett. Maybe he was right. Maybe they were the real thing. I was actually jealous.

"Bella!" Alice ran into my room after I'd snuck away to avoid more conversation with Edward. "Let's have a sleepover!"

Rosalie smiled and shrugged her shoulders at Alice's excitement as she followed her in.

"And where do you propose we do that? My room is about as big as a cardboard box."

"Well this is your home. I'm sure you know of a big enough place."

I did know of a place, but it was the last place I wanted to go. My eyes involuntarily flitted out my window and towards the barn.

"Of course! The loft!" Alice yelled. "I'd forgotten about it! Good idea Bella."

I was at a loss for words. "I….but…."

"I'll go get things ready." She scurried out of the room.

"Yeah good idea Bella," I muttered to myself.

"She's just excited to see you. She'll get less annoying as it wears off…" Rose grinned as she walked out of the room.

"Bella come on!" Alice screamed from the barn a half hour later. I could hear her all the way in my room. My window wasn't even open. I gathered some supplies and sauntered outside. The boys were sitting out on the porch playing a round of cards. My eyes locked with Edward's the instant I took a step down. My foot must have misjudged the step that I'd stepped down only a few hundred times in my life because I fell forward right onto my hands.

The boys stood up quickly from their chairs.

"Bella are you hurt?" Charlie said.

"No, Dad." I started getting up and brushing myself off. "I'm fine. Just making a dramatic exit."

**Edward**

"What the hell do they do up there?" My eyes flitted up towards the light streaming through the loft window. They'd already been up there for two hours.

"I don't know Edward. That's the mystery of women." Charlie took a swig of his beer. "No one knows."

"Well I don't like it," Emmett blubbered. He was clearly past the point of being cut off. He stood up and stumbled slightly down the stairs towards the barn.

"Someone stop him before he makes an ass out of himself." Charlie set his beer down and motioned lazily towards Emmett, who was now walking around in circles out on the lawn.

Jasper and I stood and tried to get Emmett to come back to the house.

"Just listen to me for a…a minute," Emmett said. "Jasper don't you ever wonder what Alice says when you're not around? What she says about you and her?" He turned towards me. "Edward don't you want to know how Bella really feels." Surprisingly Emmett was starting to make perfect sense. This was a good idea. I could see Jasper agreed.

"Okay come on. There's a ladder on the side of the barn. We can climb up to that ledge right outside the window." I started towards the barn, Jasper and Emmett following behind me.

Jasper helped me with the ladder. We propped it up against the side of the barn and Jasper crawled up first.

"Emmett you better go next," I whispered, pointing up.

He took about five minutes to get up there, taking each step slower than a fucking turtle stuck in peanut butter.

"Alright big guy," Jasper pulled him towards the ledge and told him to take a seat before he fell and hurt himself. I followed Emmett up and stood on the ledge, to the right of the window. The girls' laughter floated outside.

"You stay on this side," I whispered to Jasper. I bent down and followed the ledge, ducking under the window so I was on the other side. I inched my head closer to the window until I could see them. Jasper did the same on the other side. They had a slew of blankets and pillows set up in the loft, with the radio playing a fifth of whiskey sitting in the middle of them.

"So where's the weirdest place you and Jasper have….you know?" Rose asked Alice.

"The bed of Bella's truck," Alice answered with a confidently drunken smile.

"Ew. You perv." Bella laughed hysterically. "I hope you got a tetanus shot afterward." My eyes couldn't, wouldn't move away from her. This was the first time that I'd seen her genuinely happy in years. And it actually made me fucking happy. I'd give my left nut to see that girl laugh.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

Bella took a shot from the whiskey bottle. "Truth."

"Do you miss Edward?"

I was suddenly very deeply interested in their little game.

She paused for a moment in reflection. Or whatever degree of reflection she could manage at that moment. "Everyday." Her voice may have been slurred but it was without a doubt truthful. She looked down at the whiskey bottle. Although I hate to admit it, my heart accelerated a little at her response.

Rose reached out a hand and rubbed her shoulder.

"Sorry Bella, that was stupid. Okay I'll take a dare!" Alice said, trying to brighten up the mood again.

"No it wasn't stupid Alice." Rose said sternly. "Bella its okay to miss him." She rubbed her shoulder again. "It's okay."

"Why is it okay to miss him Rose?"

"Because you love him."

"But why do I love him. It doesn't make any sense."

"Love doesn't make sense. Just like with me and Emmett. We make no sense. We were both just selfish whores in high school. We didn't deserve to find real love. But we did. And it changed us for the better. Love has the power to change you Bella."

"Or completely break you. I don't know how to…not be with him."

"Well you know what they say? The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"Rose!" Alice slapped the back of her head.

Rose glared in her direction.

"Sorry," Alice mouthed. "But that's a horrible idea. She's not the high school version of you slutface."

"Okay Miss I screwed my boyfriend in the back of a rusty old truck." She turned back to Bella. "Do you want him back?" She shook her slightly. "Bella do you want him back?"

A part of me prayed that she would say yes.

"I don't know if I want him back or can have him back or need him back. I just don't know."

"Well I can eliminate one of those options with my suggestion. If the guy gets jealous you can rule out problem number 2."

I didn't really care for Rosalie's suggestions. And plus I already knew the answer to that. I'd be jealous as hell, no doubt about it. But if Bella wants to go the jealousy route, I can play that game too.

"Boys! What in the hell are you doing up there!" Charlie yelled from below, peering up at us.

Jasper and I looked at each other in panic. Before we could duck out of sight, the girls' heads snapped in our direction, their mouths gaping open in shock. Bella quickly closed hers and diverted her eyes away from mine. The color on her cheeks was proof that she was embarrassed beyond belief. She knew that I'd heard everything. Her eyes searched the room, just looking for something to focus on. I could see them glistening all the way over here. She was absolutely mortified to the brink of tears. I felt like an ass.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Rose shouted as she got up and ran over to the window. "Do you have a special asshole gene that tells you it's okay to listen in on private conversations?"

"Uh…I." I looked towards Jasper for an answer.

"And you!" She pointed her finger at Jasper. "You're my brother. You should know better!" She put her hands on her hips. "Where is Emmett?"

A loud thud came form behind us. Jasper and I looked over our shoulders and down onto the ground below us. Rosalie peeked out the window and followed our line of sight. Emmett lay below on the ground laughing hysterically. Charlie rushed over to him, trying to stand him up.

"He's okay!" Charlie started brushing Emmett off. Emmett returned the favor, even though Charlie was perfectly clean.

I stole once last look at Bella. Alice was crouched in front of her, wiping something away from her cheek. Damnit. I fucked up.


	4. What You Lost

That yellow light turned red too quickly

Knew that the truck moment it hit me

Out stepped my ex and his new girl

"Sorry 'bout your neck baby"

But it is poor me, why me, oh me

Boring the same old worn out blah blah story

There is no good explanation for it at all

-Sugarland

**Bella**

"I still can't believe that asshole!" I slammed my fist on my steering wheel.

"Such a dick." Rosalie stuck her hand out the window of the truck.

"Can we get ice cream?" Alice jumped up and down in her seat.

Rose gave her "the look" and went back to gazing out at the open fields.

"So what's this place we're going to?" Rose said.

"It's called Piggly Wiggly. Kind of like a Wal Mart."

Rose and Alice's head turned towards me.

"What the hell is a Wal Mart?" They said in unison.

"Nevermind." I shook my head.

"So what are you going to do about Edward?" Alice asked.

"She should do what I told her to. Grab a guy, kiss him senseless a few times in front of Edward. Easy as pie." Rosalie shrugged her shoulders as I slowed at a stop sign.

"You do realize there's about as many guys in the entire town as were in our graduating class right?"

"There's got to be someone Bella." She started scanning the street. Two old men were sitting on a bench, looking aimlessly and toothlessly into the distance. "There's a couple of winners for you." Rosalie laughed in their direction.

I was about to give her the finger but was rudely interrupted by the abrupt whiplash of something crashing into the back of my truck. My head flew forward, knocking slightly on the steering wheel as Alice and Rosalie both screamed.

"What the fuck!" I said, rubbing my head. I could already feel a bump starting to form.

Rose turned and looked behind us.

"Fucker in the blue truck is about to get it." She opened her door and got out.

I turned towards Alice. "Hey are you okay?" She was rubbing her side where her seatbelt caught.

"Yeah I think so. My seatbelt just cut into my skin a little. You should go get her before she beats their ass." She pointed back out of the truck.

"Right." I sighed and opened my door.

"Did you not see the sign asshole!" Rosalie yelled. "It's the big red one, says STOP!"

"Well maybe if you guys wouldn't have sat there for five fucking minutes, I wouldn't have hit you!"

"Oh God," I whispered as I ducked behind the side of my truck. I knew that voice. "This is not happening to me." I started rubbing my temples.

"Guys let's just calm down. It was an accident. Nobody got hurt." I didn't recognize this voice. I peeked my head over the edge of my truck.

James stood a few feet from Rosalie, with his hands on his hips. She mirrored his stance. Another man stood almost wedged in between them, his hands outstretched preventing either one from attacking.

"Bella!" Rose yelled.

"Bella?" James said, scrunching his forehead together.

"Bella." The other man smiled. Did I know him? I started looking over him more closely, searching for something familiar. He was tall, built, and incredibly tanned. His sandy brown hair blew a little in the breeze, highlighted by a few light strands that reflected in the sun. I finally stopped at his smile. He was grinning from ear to ear, even in this intense situation. It looked like the kind of smile that could ease any situation, or could win over any argument, or get him absolutely anything he wanted. And then it clicked.

"Jason?" I stood up and a smile instantly spread across my face.

"I was hoping the Bella was you kid. There can't be that many in this town."

"It's me." I giggled. I haven't felt this giddy since I was with Edward. "How are you? What are you doing back here?" I kicked around some dirt and put my hands in my pocket.

"I'm doing good. Just working with my Uncle and my ass of a cousin over here." He nodded over at James.

"So I heard you got divorced?" James snickered.

My smile faded.

"You're divorced Bells? You're younger than me." Jason leaned in towards me and laughed.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Stupid mistake."

"I can't say I wasn't surprised." James crossed his arms in front of him.

I glared at him.

"Well it's his loss." Jason touched my arm briefly and smiled. There were those butterflies again. Flying all over my stomach.

"Thanks," I said softly.

Rosalie stood, watching the whole exchange with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry about your dent Bella. Let me pay for it." Jason pulled out his wallet and started counting out some cash.

"No. No please that's not necessary." I looked back at my junker truck. I couldn't even distinguish where the dent was, there were so many. "It adds character."

"Well that truck's got a lot of character," James laughed, looking over my dent-ridden lump of steel.

Rosalie cleared her throat. I looked over at her and saw that Alice had joined her and they were both trying to hold in laughter.

"Oh sorry. These are my friends Alice and Rosalie. Guys this is James and Jason."

"So how do you guys know Bella?" Alice said.

"Well I'm her ex….and this is my cousin." James nodded towards Jason.

"Oh."

"And how do you know our Bella?" James winked at me.

"She used to be married to my boyfriend's best friend," Alice said.

"I'm dating her ex-boyfriend," Rosalie said, still making eyes between me and Jason.

"Interesting," Jason said. "Well we should get going, Uncle Al's going to beat our asses for being late."

"Oh yeah us too." I said, flustered. "We were on our way to the store." I started towards the truck and crawling inside.

"Bella wait." Jason ran up to my window. "Umm…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get together sometimes. You know…catch up. I haven't seen you since I was twelve, we've got a lot to talk about." He set his hand on the top part of my door and leaned against it.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure. I'd love too."

"Alright," his grin widened. "I'll give you a call." He looked past me to Alice and Rosalie. "Have a nice day ladies." He turned and walked back to the truck.

"Bella what are you doing? Go after him!" Rosalie said, trying to usher me out of the truck.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Invite him to Edward's birthday party." Rosalie smiled.

"Oh that's so evil." Alice said. "I love it."

"Edward's birthday?" I'd totally forgotten. We were having a party tomorrow down at the riverbank. "Are you sure? I mean isn't that a little overboard?"

We all turned back and looked out the window at Jason. He waved at us.

"Nope," Alice said. "With a piece of manmeat like that, nothing is overboard."

I paused for a moment.

"Move. Your. Ass. Now!" Rosalie said through clenched teeth.

"Okay okay. Fine." I stepped out of the truck and jogged back to theirs.

"Actually we're having a birthday party tomorrow for a…friend. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah that'd be great. Out at your place?" Jason said.

"Yeah. We're starting at 3." I smiled at him and started back towards the truck.

I heard James clear his throat.

"Fine you can come too." I waved my hand in the air as I got into the truck and drove off.

"So what's the story with you and sex on a stick?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing. He's a couple years older than us. The three of us used to play around when we were little. I haven't seen him in over ten years."

"Well those ten years did him good," Alice laughed.

"Yeah." I laughed a little to myself. This was good.

"Edward's going to flip a shit. You know that right!" Alice turned towards me, absolutely beaming.

"Really? Is he going to be mad?" At this point, I didn't even know if I invited Jason to make Edward jealous or just to hang out with him.

"I guess we'll see," Rose said grinning.

**Edward**

"So you hear Bella's bringing a guy tomorrow?" Jasper started sweeping up the barn.

"What?" I pulled myself out from under the tractor I was working on and wiped my greasy hand across my forehead.

"Bella. She's bringing a guy to your birthday party tomorrow."

"Where'd you hear that from?" I sat up. What kind of fuckery was this?

"Alice. Says she ran into someone she used to know earlier today. Don't remember the name." He scratched at his head. "Starts with a J."

"Jake?" I laughed. Jake was no competition. I started back working on the tractor.

"Nope. That wasn't it." He put his hands on his hips and tapped his finger on his temples in deep thought. "Was it..Jack? Jason? Ja-."

"James?" I flung myself back up.

"Maybe. That sounds familiar."

"She invited James to my birthday party." I got up and threw my wrench down.

"Maybe…" Jasper started backing up. "What's your deal?"

"My deal is that James is her ex-boyfriend. And she has the audacity to bring him here with me."

"Shit."

"No man I'm glad you told me."

"No I mean Alice is going to kill me for telling you now."

I looked over at him, a look of pure terror in his eyes. I'd feel the same way if I was him. Alice can be downright scary when she was pissed. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her rant when she was in bitch mode.

"Well I guess you should learn to keep your mouth shut," I laughed and slapped him on the back.

The girls were all sitting on the porch swing sipping on ice tea. Bella hadn't spoken a word to me since the eavesdropping incident.

"Hey grease monkey," Rosalie yelled.

I smiled and tossed the wrench around in my hands. "Yeah I'm working on the tractor."

"Are you excited for your birthday Edward?" Alice took another sip from her drink.

My eyes flickered to Bella. She was looking right at me. And she was smiling.

"Well I was until about five minutes ago. Bella can I talk to you?"

She looked a little surprised, but didn't protest. I watched her as she descended the stairs, a little more bounce in her step than I've seen lately. What the hell was causing all this happy go lucky bullshit?

We walked around the house and to the back, where a few sheets were hanging out to dry on the clothesline.

"What's up?" She walked playfully in between them.

"Um. Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing?" I lied.

"Really great," she smiled, her eyes far away as if she was remembering something.

"Oh that's good." I put my hands in my pockets.

"So I hope it's okay, I invited an old friend to your party tomorrow." She stopped and ran a sheet through her fingers.

I wasn't expecting her to just come out and say it. It surprised me. "Oh Yeah sure." I shrugged it off. "Anyone I know?" I leaned a little towards her, anxious for her answer.

"Well I did technically invite James, but that's not who I'm really talking about. It's his cousin Jason. We knew each other when we were little." She smiled again. What the hell is with all this smiling? Did she really like this guy?

"So is it like…a date or something?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well that's good." I probably sounded like a fucking idiot.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? If I had a date?" She laughed.

"Yeah sorry." I grinned. "Jasper has a big mouth."

"He's almost as bad as Alice."

There was a moment when our eyes locked. It was the first time that there wasn't anger or sadness or fear in them. They were just Bella. And they were beautiful.

"Well I should go finish this laundry." She started grabbing at the sheets.

"Let me help you." I took down the rest and carried them inside for her, setting them down in the laundry room.

"Thanks Edward." She started humming as she folded the sheets. I had to get out of there. I felt like I couldn't breathe with all this giddy crush shit clogging up the air. It was suffocating.

I marched out the front door, the screen slamming against the outside of the house.

"A little angry are we?" Rosalie said, pushing herself lightly in the porch swing.

"Yeah." I sauntered over and took a seat beside her.

"She's moving on Edward."

I put my head in my hands. "Yeah."

"So you know now right?"

"Know what?" I looked up at her.

"How much you lost when she walked out the door." She smiled and stood up, slapping me lightly on the knee.

I sat on the swing for a long time, pondering over what she'd just said. And she was right. I hadn't thought about the big picture before that seriously. It never seemed real to me, even after a couple of years. I think a part of me still thought that this was a dream, or that it was going to work out because it always did with us. But I was wrong. And now that I was starting to realize it, I was panicking. I really was losing her and I had no idea what to do to stop it. What if I can't, or what if she doesn't want me to? It wasn't a reality I was ready to face yet. Tomorrow was going to be fucking hell on earth.

**A/N: So what do you think about this new development? Do you think Edward's going to pull something at his party or is he going to let Bella have her fun?**

**FYI, when I imagined Jason I was picturing a Chace Crawford ish type look, but country **

**: )**


	5. Make a Wish

We've got the sun block, a blanket and the best of Jimmy Buffet

T-bones for the grill, hey ain't it great to rough it

The party's on from dawn to dawn

24-7 'til they pull the plug

No more waitin' come on and kiss me baby

-Phil Vassar

**Edward**

"Happy Birthday Edward!" Alice jumped on me and screamed a little too loudly for someone who just woke up.

I sat up in my bed and looked around. Alice was sitting on the edge of my bed, with Jasper sitting in the chair in the corner.

"Sorry Edward. She couldn't wait any more." Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Happy Birthday big brother," Emmett said. Rosalie stood by his side, her arms wrapped around his waist.

My eyes searched the room again. I can't believe she wasn't here. What happened to the whole being friends thing?

"I'm over here Edward." Bella laughed slightly and waved from the doorway.

I smiled and slowly got out of bed. They all took turns giving me a hug, Emmett nearly cut off my air supply. Bella stood still in the doorway, leaning against the wall watching everyone.

"Come on!" Alice yelled. "It's a beautiful day, we should get out to the river." She smiled and started towards the door. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper followed quickly. Bella didn't move.

I diverted my eyes from hers and made my way to the bathroom, examining myself in the mirror. I reached down and grabbed my razor to shave the stubble that had started to appear on my face.

"Leave it," Bella said. "It's a good look on you." I turned towards her voice and saw she had moved to the bathroom doorway. She took a few steps tentatively forward and slowly wrapped her arms around me. I panicked and tensed up. I definitely wasn't expecting this.

"Happy birthday," she whispered into my ear and planted a kiss on my cheek.

I finally relaxed and returned the hug, dipping my head towards her neck. I inhaled deeply, smelling my favorite strawberry shampoo scent.

"God you smell fucking good…" I whispered.

She laughed and pulled back a little. "What?"

Did I just say that out loud? "What?" I squeaked.

"Did you just…say something?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No." I pulled my arms back and turned quickly back to the mirror.

"Oh. Okay." She shuffled her feet. "Well I guess I'll let you get ready. See you in a bit." She smiled and left.

"Get it together Fuckward." I hit myself on the forehead, trying to knock some sense into my head. That could have been a disaster.

I splashed some water on my face and changed into my swim trunks and a t-shirt before I made my way outside.

Emmett stood in the driveway, packing stuff onto two large wheelbarrows. One was completely full of beer.

"Hey Em?" I said.

"Yeah." He peeked his head up from trying to fit one more can.

"You do realize we'll need…more than just beer right?"

"Yeah. We still have a whole other wheelbarrow." He smiled and went back to rearranging the cans.

Rosalie stood by the other one, looking over all the supplies. "Okay we've got food, water, towels….Jasper do you have the grill?" She looked behind her. Jasper came out from the barn wheeling the grill in front of him. Good thing it wasn't very heavy. There's no way that'll make it through the woods on wheels.

"Bella?" Rosalie called. She must have been in the barn too. "Radio?"

"Check!" Bella yelled from inside.

"Firewood?" Rosalie called back.

"Check."

My head snapped back towards the barn. I recognized that voice. It was James. He came out of the barn, holding a bundle of firewood in his arms.

Bella followed behind him, smiling and laughing. "You tickle me again and you may get hurt. I'm just warning you." She pointed back into the barn. Who the hell was she talking to? I cranked my neck around farther to try and see more.

Some guy was laughing and creeping slowly towards her. He looked like he walked out of the country version of a fucking Abercrombie magazine.

"Jason….I will kick you." She laughed.

I crossed my arms and stood watching intently.

"You can't kick me if you never get the chance." He ran towards her and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He started out towards us with a large grin on his face.

"Showoff…" I muttered under my breath.

"Wait!" She screamed. "We forgot the radio in the barn!"

He turned back and walked towards the barn. I tilted my head, examining Bella's face as she pounded playfully on his back. She looked….really happy. Fuck. I blinked hard several times trying to process what was happening.

"Edward?" Bella said. She snapped her fingers and I realized her and Cowboy Douche were standing in front of me. His hand was outstretched.

"What?" I said confused.

"I said this is Jason. He's James' cousin."

I instantly stuck my hand out and shook his. "Nice to meet you James." I squeezed his hand a little too hard. He didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah you too. Hey Happy Birthday!" He patted me on the back and went back to Bella.

"Thanks," I said through clenched teeth.

"Hey Edward! Time to go. You can push this one!" Emmett pointed down to the wheelbarrow that held the food.

"No, no. Don't be ridiculous," Jason said. "It's your birthday Edward. I'll get it." He smiled and walked over to it, picking it up with little effort and following Emmett towards the tree line.

I looked at Bella, my mouth gaping open. I'm capable of carrying a wheelbarrow asshole. She shrugged her shoulders and skipped to walk beside him.

I'm sure if someone had been filming our little walk through the woods, I would have looked like the ultimate creeper stalker. I walked slowly behind the group smoking a cigarette, my eyes never leaving Jason and Bella. Their giddiness was nauseating. I wonder if that's what Bella and I looked like when we were together. A part of me hoped so.

Jason bent down and whispered something in Bella's ear. She smiled and pecked his cheek, just like she'd done with me earlier. I unconsciously picked up the pace of my steps and my foot got tangled in a mass of branches.

Don't fall. Don't fall you idiot. My arms started flailing around. I was losing my balance.

I put my hands out in front of me as I fell down into the dirt.

"Fuck my life!" I yelled.

"Edward?" Bella turned around and ran back toward me. "Are you hurt?" She bent down and started untangling my foot from the debris.

"No," I said shortly. That was fucking embarrassing.

"Here let me help you up." Jason held his hand down and I took it. I seriously considered just pulling him down to the ground with me and beating his ass, but instead I let him help me up. I started brushing my ass off, which was now covered in dirt.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bella started circling around me.

"I'm fine Bells. Really."

"No you're not. You're bleeding." I felt her run her finger along my forearm. I looked down and saw the blood trickling down toward my hand.

"It's just a scratch. I'm fine."

"Jason can you get a napkin and a bottle of water out of the wheelbarrow." She pointed towards it, never taking her eyes off my arm.

He returned moments later and she went to work. She dumped some water onto the napkin and started cleaning my scrape.

"Does that hurt?" She said softly as she patted it again.

"Not at all."

She gave it one last look over and tilted her head towards me. She firmly placed the napkin over the cut. "Hold this there until it stops bleeding okay?"

"Yes Mom." I smirked.

"Very funny." She laughed and started walking again. I kept my eyes on the ground the rest of the way. I didn't need anymore public displays of my insecurities.

We finally made it to the creek. This is where Bella first told me she was falling in love with me. I didn't come out here often, too many painful memories. It didn't help that she was here with some other guy now. She walked barefoot in the creek again, talking animatedly to Jason while he pushed the wheelbarrow along. This was infuriating. How is it so easy for them? Just to be together. No fighting, no drama. Just hang out and have fun together. As much as I hated to admit it, I envied him. He was good with her. And it fucking sucked.

By the time we made it to the riverbank, the rest of the group was already there setting up for the day.

"What took you guys so long?" Alice said as she laid out a beach towel.

"We just…walk slower than you do." Bella turned back towards me and winked.

"Who's up for a game of chicken?" Jasper said, nodding towards the river.

"Swan! We're up!" Jason pulled his shirt over his head. I'm pretty sure there were audible gasps from every girl. His abs looked like they were airbrushed on his damn stomach.

Bella smiled and unbuttoned her shirt and shorts before running fearlessly towards the river.

"Come on Alice. We're about to kick your ass in chicken." She swam out towards the center to meet Jason and Jasper.

"I don't want to get my suit wet yet." She whined.

"I'll do it!" Rosalie raised her hand and then started out towards the river.

Emmett brought a couple of lawn chairs and a few beers out to the edge of the bank.

"Have a seat birthday boy." He handed me a beer and sat down next to me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" he announced in a booming voice. "In one corner we have the brother sister team of Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The terrible twosome is ready to do some damage." Rosalie easily hoisted herself onto Jasper's shoulders. "In the other corner we've got a couple of people that are too damn beautiful for their own good. Bella and Jason are….having a little trouble getting set." He laughed. Bella attempted several times to jump on Jason's shoulders, and fell each time. Jason laughed and turned around towards Bella.

"You stay. Spread your legs a little bit." He ducked under the water.

My fist clenched around my beer. He better watch what he says to her.

"Relax Edward. He's not going to do her in a river."

My head snapped towards Emmett. If he only knew what Bella and I had almost done in this exact spot…

"Not with all these people around at least." Emmett turned his head back to the river.

Bella was looking around the murky water for any sign of Jason.

She suddenly closed her eyes and sighed deeply before being forced up and out of the water, sitting perfectly on Jason's shoulders.

"Great. He does tricks." I waved my hand in front of my face.

"You jealous bro?" Emmett glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"No," I scoffed.

"Liar..." He whispered. "Okay. Ready…go!"

Rosalie and Jasper won easily. I knew better than to play Chicken with them. They were an unstoppable force. Bella crashed into the water laughing and jumped onto Jason's back.

I chugged the rest of my third beer.

"Sucks doesn't it?" James cracked a beer and sat down in the grass beside me.

"What?" I kept my eyes on the river.

"Watching the girl you love be happy with someone else."

I turned my head towards him. I still didn't like the guy, and I highly doubted that he ever felt as much love for Bella as I did. But I finally saw the world slightly through his eyes. This is what Bella and I must have looked like to him that night at the bar. Brutal.

"Yeah man. It does."

"Edward I know I was a dick to you and Bella, but I want you to know that I do care about her. And it irks me to see her goofing around with Jason now. And he's my cousin. But I never loved her like you did. As much as I hated to admit it, I thought you two were it. You were going to make it. What happened to you?"

I took another sip of my beer. "Life."

"Hey Edward, toss me a couple beers," Jason smiled in my direction as he dried himself off.

I resisted the urge to chuck them at his head and tossed them lightly.

"Thanks." He turned and went to sit on the riverbank with Bella, where she cranked up the radio and sang along to some damn Jimmy Buffet song.

We spent the rest of the day just relaxing. Emmett fell asleep in his inner tube, floating aimlessly down the river. He'd floated almost around the bend before we realized he was gone. Jasper and I had to run down and catch him with a stick. Jasper cooked up some burgers and hot dogs on the grill.

"Here." Bella said, handing me a cupcake. It was the first time she'd talked to me since my fall in the woods. "I made it for you." It had a single candle on it, which Jasper lit with my lighter.

"Make a wish Edward," Alice said.

I contemplated for a moment. Jason mysteriously gets attached to a cement block and thrown into the river? Is that too excessive? I'll settle for something a little less extreme. I closed my eyes for dramatics. All I needed was for Bella to find her way back to me. It was okay if it took some time, I'd wait.

I opened my eyes and blew out the candle.

"What'd you wish for?" Bella said, grabbing the candle out of the cupcake and licking the frosting off. She smiled, showing the white frosting on her bottom lip.

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you." I smiled. I started to reach my hand out. "Hey you've got some.."

"Hey!" Jason interrupted and put his arm around Bella's shoulders. "You've got some frosting on your lip Betty Crocker." He stared down at her lips. Try to kiss her and I'll pummel you Abercrombie. He lifted his finger and slowly ran it along her lower lip, picking up the frosting and slipping it into his mouth.

"Uh…I'm…yeah." Bella walked slowly over to Jasper, who was starting to build our bonfire. That bastard. He was good. He just dazzled the shit out of her. That was my thing.

"So how do you know Bella?" Jason leaned in towards me, keeping his eyes on Bella.

I smiled to myself. She didn't tell him. This could be interesting, so I decided to play along…for now.

"Old high school friends."

"Oh so you know the ex-husband."

"I guess you could say that." I smirked, trying to hold in my laughter.

It was finally starting to get darker outside. We all gathered around the campfire, drinking beer and talking.

"Hey let's play 'I Never'." Alice smiled and leaned in close to Jasper.

"Okay I'll go first," Rosalie said. "I've never had sex in the back of a truck." She looked directly at Alice and smiled.

"Not fair." Alice took a drink. Jasper did too, but very discreetly. He wasn't as open about things like that as Alice was. This could get ugly, quick.

"I've never had sex in the closet at a dress shop!" Jasper laughed sarcastically in Rosalie's direction.

She took a sip.

"That was me! Ooo Oooo!" Emmett bounced up and down in his chair before taking a huge gulp.

Bella put her head in her hands, obviously seeing how bad this game was going to turn out. Jason looked down at her and rubbed her back. "Say something…" She whispered. I knew what she didn't want getting out eventually. Too bad. That shit was about to go public.

Jason cleared his throat. "I've never…" He looked at Bella. "Wanted to kiss Bella more than I do right now." She giggled nervously and he smiled.

"Oh hell no," I whispered. I unconsciously took a drink at the same time as Jason did. I didn't think he noticed. He did.

He tilted his head to the side, but didn't say anything.

"My turn." I announced loudly as I stood up. "I've never invited a guy to my ex-husband's birthday party!" I stared straight at Bella. Her mouth fell open. "Come on Bells. Drink up."

"Edward," Alice scolded.

I finally looked over at Jason. He was staring wide-eyed at Bella, his mouth just as wide as hers. He got up slowly and walked into the darkness.

Bella's eyes followed him and when they turned back to mine they were glistening with tears. She got up quickly and stomped over to me, throwing the rest of her beer in my face and walking towards the trees. She was close enough that I could still make out her shape in the darkness.

I wiped my face off on my t-shirt and looked up at everybody. They were completely silent and had diverted their eyes to the fire. Except Rosalie.

"Go." She said sternly pointing after Bella. "Now."

I got up and started after her. I wasn't sorry. I was pissed.

"Why did you do that?" She shrieked as she spun around to face me. "Why?"

"Because you're lying to him and I think it's bullshit! Why are you lying to him Bella?"

"Why do you even care Edward!?"

"Why do I care?" I took a step towards her. "I care because I regret every second I've been away from you. Every moment I've missed. Every touch. Every kiss." I held her face in my hands.

"I guess you should have thought of that before!" She pulled away from me.

"God you sound just like Rosalie! All this 'look at what you lost' or 'look at what you did Edward.' I'm not the only one who lost something that day Bella. You did too. Even if you don't realize it yet, you will. And you'll hate yourself for what happened." I pointed my finger at her. "You're the one who walked away." I turned and stomped back toward the bonfire. Everyone was looking in our direction. As I walked back to the group I saw Jason walking towards Bella. He looked right into my eye, all friendliness gone. I'm surprised he didn't knock me out right then. I sat back down in my spot and opened another beer.

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" Jason said. I could barely hear them talking.

"Guy let' give them some privacy and start packing up." Alice jumped up from her seat pulling Jasper with her.

"Fuck that. It's my birthday and she brought him here. If she wants to talk to him in private, they can go away."

Alice shook her head at me and they stepped away from the fire to start collecting things around the riverbank.

"I was scared," Bella said through her tears. "I didn't even know he was here until I moved back here. And we were just trying to be friends. And I didn't want to mess things up with you. And I just…I just really like you."

I turned my head slightly so I could see their shapes in the darkness.

"Bella I understand."

What? This wasn't what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to be mad. He was supposed to be an ass. And he was being caring and supportive. This guy was unreal.

"You do?" She looked up at him.

"Yes. You don't have to hide things from me. You can tell me you know." He placed his finger under her chin and tilted it up. "And I really like you too."

I had to turn away when he pressed his lips to hers. I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust. Worst. Birthday. Ever.

**A/N: Can you say sexual tension? Bella and Edward. Bella and Jason. So at last Edward finally stands up for himself, which is good, because honestly he was being unfairly blamed for the whole breaking up thing. It wasn't just his fault. And I had intended to do some Bella POV in this chapter, but Edward and his jealousy took over so I went with it. **

** P.S. Edward's real Birthday wish is for you to review. So if you want to make his wish come true you should probably leave some good ones : )**


	6. Alive and Shit Free

**A/N: So I'm commenting on all the hate for Bella. Hear me out : ) See it form her POV. she goes home after thinking that her husband and the love of her life had possibly cheated on her, to find him mysteriously there...not asking or expecting for him to be there then finds a girl in his bed. He tries in some ways just to make it like nothing happened and then this really nice guy comes along and starts treating her well and she likes him and yes it was bad to invite him to the birthday party...party foul on Bella's part but she wouldn't have done it without all the stuff that happened and the girls egging her on. I'm probably 60% team Edward and 40% team Bella but i don't think its as one sided. Look at the situation from Bella's POV. Just playing Devil's advocate because I feel like everyone is severely hating on Bella. And as my beta said, as we got into this debate earlier, reading a story and being in someone's shoes are two totally different things which is true. It's the history major in me thinking that you need to look at people's situations and see why they are responding the way they are. So sorry for the long philosophical rant, but I didn't want everyone ganging up on Bella haha. It wasn't my intent to make everyone hate her, so this whole chapter is going to be in her POV.**

And I am getting

Nowhere with you

And I can't let it go

And I can't get through...

-Ani Difranco

**Bella**

"So the whole inviting Jason to Edward's party was a bad idea." Rosalie plopped down on my bed. I felt like death.

I picked up my pillow and whipped it at her. "It was your stupid idea asshole."

"Sorry."

I picked up another pillow and set it under my chin. "I'm a terrible person."

Rosalie started rubbing my back. "Yeah. You were."

I chuckled a little as a few tears slid down my cheek. "Thanks for being honest with me." I turned to face her. "You know I like this new you. Honest, straightforward, no hoe business."

"No hoe in here. Except maybe you." She laughed and threw the pillow back at me.

"I need to apologize to him. That was just….horrible. I can't believe I did that."

"Well you're in luck chica." Alice walked into the room carrying a tray of hot food. "He's still asleep and I know that scrambled eggs with bacon and cheese just happen to be his favorite breakfast food." She handed me the tray and gestured towards my door.

"This is going to be bad." I winced at the thought. Would he even talk to me?

"Yep. Might as well get it over with." Alice sat on the bed next to Rosalie and started playing with her hair. "We'll be waiting."

I tiptoed downstairs, walking slowly so I wouldn't drop the food everywhere. I paused outside his door, preparing myself for the verbal bitch slap I was about to get. I pressed my ear to the door. He was snoring lightly.

"So Bells. You gonna stand there all day or are you actually going to go in?" Charlie was standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall with a mug of steaming coffee in his hand.

"I'm going to go in." I whispered. "If I'm not out in a half hour send a search party in, because Edward has probably killed me and buried my body in manure."

I thought I heard someone laugh behind Edward's door. Was he awake?

I pulled myself together and opened his door just a crack. He was sitting up against his headboard with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Can I come in?" I said softly. He looked at me sternly. "I have food." I held up the tray.

"Fine." He waved me in.

I walked in slowly. Charlie winked and closed the door behind me.

"What is it?" He lifted his head and inhaled deeply, trying to figure out what was on the tray.

"Your favorite. Scrambled eggs with bacon and cheese." I set the tray down on his lap.

"You've started the sucking up early." He took a big bite.

"Yeah," I said quietly as I sat in the corner chair. I waited for him to get a good start on his breakfast before I spoke. "I'm sorry Edward."

He looked up at me for a moment before going back to his food.

"It was not okay for me to invite Jason to your birthday and I was wrong. I sincerely mean it when I say that and I wasn't trying to start anything or make you jealous or anything. But it was not something I should have done." I looked down at my hands. They were wringing around each other nervously. I finally peeked up at him from under my eyelashes. He was still eating. My stomach growled loudly into the awkward silence. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Come on." He waved me over with his fork. "I wouldn't want you to starve."

I smiled tentatively and scooted my chair closer to his bed. He handed me his fork and I took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"I'm sorry I outed you to Jason."

"No I'm glad you did. I didn't really know how to tell him I was technically living with my ex-husband. I was being such a coward." I shook my head and took another bite and handed him back his fork.

"He seems like a good guy." He smiled slightly. I was surprised. I knew that was hard for him to say. And I admired him for saying it.

"Yeah he is…um Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you forgive me?" I titled my head to the side. He started laughing hysterically.

"Well. First of all, even if you did totally ruin my birthday by inviting Jason, I realized that I knew you didn't do it to piss me off. And secondly, I'm done holding grudges. I care about you and I respect you, so I forgive you. And I hope you can forgive me for what I said to you. I mean," he took another bite. "Most of it was true, but that was harsh. I'd just been holding it in for so long, I just kind of had word vomit. So I'm sorry."

"But I needed to hear it. I've been really selfish lately, so it was good you bitched me out. So thanks."

"And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't have buried you in manure."

"Well that's good to know."

"So…are you going to see him again?" He didn't look up from his food.

"Hey we don't have to talk about him. You don't have to…"

"No it's okay. I told you before I wanted to be friends for now. And besides that minor road bump last night, I meant it."

"Okay. Well, yeah." I was flabbergasted that he was asking me about my love life. Especially since he wasn't in it. "He wants to take me out tonight, but not until after eleven. I'll have to sneak out. Charlie would never let me go out that late, even if I am an adult."

"Nice. Where's he taking you?"

"Don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. "Says its something really unique and only comes around once in a while. And that I shouldn't miss it."

"Well have fun."

He was acting too damn weird for his own good. How could he go from being pissed off to completely content overnight? It didn't seem possible. Something else was going on.

"So what are you doing today?"

He set his plate down and stretched his arms above his head. "Well Charlie wants me to shovel the barn out. And then nothing I guess."

"Okay well since I owe you majorly for last night. I'll shovel out the barn."

"You don't have to do my work for me Bella."

"No I want to. You can sit and watch me if you insist on being there."

He smiled. "Deal."

"Okay well I'll let you get dressed. Just come get me when you're ready." I took his tray and left the room. A large sigh escaped my lips. I didn't realize I'd been holding my breath most of the time I was in there.

"Look at that." Charlie slapped Emmett's knee and pointed to me. "Alive and shit free. I think it went well."

"Yeah yeah." I set the tray down in the sink and started to walk away.

Emmett pulled me onto his lap. "He forgave you didn't he?"

"Yeah. I still don't know why."

"Because he's Edward. And Bells, if he forgave me after all the shit I pulled, he'll always forgive you. Always."

I was a bit taken back by his words. Always. I shook away the Bon Jovi track that started playing in my head and started to make my way back upstairs.

"Are you dead?" Rosalie said as I opened my door.

"Surprisingly no."

"Did he yell?" Alice piped in.

"Surprisingly no."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Surprisingly yes. We're kind of hanging out today." I realized how ecstatic I was. I was spending the entire afternoon with Edward. And we weren't going to argue or fight or anything like that. I didn't want that.

It started to hit me that I didn't want to make Edward jealous at all. And I really did like Jason. I thought it was just a game at first, but he's good, pure and simple good. And a part of me could see myself with him. But there was still that other part of me that thirsted for Edward. There was no doubt that I missed him and that I didn't deserve him. How could someone be so selfless and forgive like that? I didn't even think it was something I was capable of. I was irreconcilably flawed. Broken. Torn. And it didn't make sense, especially to me. How can you have such different feelings for such different people?

There was a soft knock on the door. "It's me," Edward said as he opened the door. I was sprawled out on my bed, twirling my hair and pondering over all the things in my head and my heart that didn't make sense. But I had to push all that aside, but I was about to take care of some serious shit. Literally.

I put my boots on and grabbed a shovel, heading out towards the barn. Edward followed close behind. I opened the first stall and scrunched my nose up.

"Geez how long has it been since you guys have cleaned this?"

"Awhile. I drew the short stick. Nobody else wanted to do it." He laughed.

"Yeah I can tell why." I shoveled up a big pile of manure and threw it in the bag.

"So what are your plans now?"

"For what?"

"I don't know." He looked down at his hands and smiled. "Life I guess."

"Oh. I don't know really. To be honest if I could I'd just live here. Build myself a nice house, maybe even out on the riverbank. Have some animals. Write a book."

"Well that's quite a list you've got going there. Looks like you're starting out well, by moving back here."

"Yeah I guess so. I mean I didn't really plan on staying. It was just kind of like a temporary solution. Like my layover for life I guess."

"Well whatever you do, I'm sure you'll be great at it." He smiled his slightly crooked smile.

"Thanks. So how exactly did you end up out here?" I laughed sarcastically. Last I knew he was living in a loft in New York with two other guys.

"Eh. Long story. Shitty jobs. Shitty roomates. No money. Trust me, your dad was the last person I wanted to call, but he really helped me out Bells. And surprisingly I love it here."

I appraised his tanned body adorned in jeans and a black t-shirt. "Country life looks good on you," I said slowly, smiling in his direction.

"Thank you ma'am." He laid on the Southern accent a little too thickly as he tipped his invisible hat forward.

"Well. I think that's the last of it." I closed the bag and walked out back to toss it out. As soon as I turned around he was there, standing right in front of me.

"What?"

"I need to tell you something." He took a step closer. I gulped down hard and tried to put out my dazzle resistant shield. Apparently it was having technical difficulties, because I felt my knees start to go weak as he pressed his body right close to mine and brought his hand up to cup my face.

"What are you doing Edward?" I whispered, getting completely lost in his eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you."

"Oh," I said softly. Definitely wasn't expecting him to be forthcoming about it.

He brought his other hand to my face and rubbed his thumb along my lower lip. I closed my eyes as he dragged his lips along my jaw line and finally met my lips, crushing against them gently. I couldn't move.

He pulled away too quickly and smiled, keeping his hands on either side of my face.

"I'm going to let you have your fun with Jason, love. Go out. Kiss him. Fuck him for all I care. But just so you know. I play dirty. And you're selfish and arrogant and an all out bitch sometimes." He leaned in right close to my ear and nibbled on it gently. "But I'm going to win you back."

**A/N:** **So a little happiness/fluff. Kinda. It's a start for them. Once again sorry for the long A/N at the beginning and sorry its a little bit shorter of a chapter, but I didn't want to add pointless bullshit in it just to make it longer. Did you knees go weak just reading that last part? Cocky cowboy Edward=sexilicious**. **You know what else makes me go weak in the knees? Lotsa reviews ; ) love you guys**


	7. Unglued

Every time the sun goes down

He's the one that's holdin' you baby

Yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town

So do you believe me now?

I'm kickin' myself

For bein' the one foolish enough givin' him the chance to step in my shoes

Ohhh

He was bidin' his time

When he saw our love was havin' a moment of weakness

He was there between us

-Jimmy Wayne

**Edward**

"So where is wanna be Ken Doll taking Bells tonight?" Emmett chomped down on his sandwich.

"He's taking her out?" Jasper looked up from his and scooted closer to the table.

"Yeah." I shook my head. "Supposed to be something special since it doesn't happen often, whatever the hell it is."

"There's a meteor shower tonight," Jasper said.

"That romantic bastard," I laughed. "Round 1 goes to Jason." I took another bite of my dinner.

"Why are you laughing?" Emmett said, his mouth full of food. "He's moving in for the kill Edward. This is serious. Meteor showers are like greeting cards. Except they say 'You're hot, let's get it on.'" He nodded his head. "I know these things," he said pointing to his temple.

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. "Well I did tell her she could screw him."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it confused the hell out of her."

"When did this happen?" Jasper got up and set his plate in the sink.

"Today after I kissed her."

"What the fuck dude!" Emmett slammed his fist down on the table. "I thought we were brothers. You go and kiss Bella and you don't even tell me about it. This is bullshit!" He threw his fork down on his plate.

"Guys is everything okay?" Bella yelled down from upstairs.

"Yeah Emmett's having a bitch fit, we're fine," I yelled back up.

"Okay." She went back to the bathroom.

"So what's the deal?" Jasper said.

"I told her to go out and have her fun. And that I was going to play dirty if that's what it took to get her back."

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing. She just got this weird look on her face and ran back to the house."

"Women." Emmett shook his head.

Bella bounced down from upstairs. It was fucking weird. She was acting like nothing happened. Maybe I wasn't the only one playing dirty. She grabbed an apple from the fridge and pulled herself up to sit on the counter.

"So boys, what kind of trouble are you going to get yourselves into tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know." Emmett said laughing. "Edward?" He turned towards me. "What kind of trouble are we getting ourselves into tonight?"

"Haven't decided yet." I looked at Bella from underneath my eyelashes and smirked. She quickly diverted her eyes from mine. Sheer panic. Excellent.

"Hey boys!" Charlie stomped into the room. "Hey Bells." He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What are you up to tonight? Going out with the girls?" He started washing his hands in the sink.

"Actually I think I'm going to stay in, I'm really tired. You know. From all that shoveling today." She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh really? I thought…" Emmett started. I shot him a stern look. "Nope. I didn't think." He finished off the last of his sandwich.

"Well I'm headed into town to get some bruskeys. You boys up for watching the game later?"

"Yeah sure," Jasper said.

"Alright. Well I'll see you later." He put on his hat and headed out the door.

Bella hopped down from the countertop and started doing the dishes in the sink. I nodded towards the door, gesturing for Emmett and Jazz to give us some privacy.

"Well I'm gonna go…milk the cow." Emmett quickly gave his plate to Bella and headed for the door.

"Yeah let me help you with that. I think she was pretty full." Jasper followed him out.

I smiled and walked slowly over to Bella. I reached my finger up and very lightly and slowly ran my finger down her spine. She shuddered.

I bent down close to her ear. "Liar."

"You know damn well I couldn't tell him where I was going." She continued scrubbing the plate.

"Would you stop that for a minute I want to tell you something?"

"What? Something like yesterday? Ha." She started scrubbing harder, in circles on the already meticulously clean plate.

"No," I said softly. "It's something else." I pulled the hair back from her neck and stood close behind her so our bodies were touching. I could hear her breathing increase.

I brought my lips down to her shoulder and kissed it softly, working my way towards her neck where I dragged my tongue slowly up to her jaw. The plate dropped with a splash into the sink.

She turned slowly to face me, her breathing uncontrollable and her lips slightly parted. Whether she meant it consciously or not, she wanted me to kiss her again. I smiled that smile I knew that she loved and look down at her lips deliberately. I licked my own and slowly inched forward until they were almost touching. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth a little more.

I chuckled under my breath and swooped my lips down, close to her ear. "Have fun tonight," I whispered before turning and walking away, a wide grin on my face.

"Edward!" She stomped her foot. "That was not funny."

I was still laughing as I walked into the barn.

"What'd you do to her now Cullen?" Jasper said.

"Absolutely nothing." I leaned up against the side of the barn and crossed my arms in front of me. "I'm going to have her eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Eating what?" Emmett looked up.

"It's an expression asshole."

"Oh." He smiled, looking past me. "Hello love of my life."

Rosalie and Alice walked past me. "Hey Emmett!" Alice said.

"Thanks Alice, but I'm already taken." He wrapped his arms around Rose's waist.

"Where have you guys been?" Jasper set down the bucket of milk and gave Alice a short kiss.

"Bella asked us to pick up some things for her while we were in town. For her date tonight." Alice giggled.

"Oh really?" I said. "Like what?"

"Strawberry flavored body spray, flavored lip gloss, flavored.."

I held up my hand. "That's quite enough. I don't want to know what else." I already hated the images that were racing through my head. I glanced up at her window. She was peeking out from behind her curtain. And she was smiling like she'd just won the lottery.

"She told you to come out here didn't she?" I pointed up to the window.

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward." Alice smiled a little too big and jumped on Jasper's back. "Take me inside hubby." Jasper and Alice started towards the house.

"Can we please not do that, my back already hurts." Emmett started rubbing his back.

Rosalie smacked him with her bag, muttered "asshole" under her breath and followed Jasper and Alice inside.

"What did I say?" Emmett shrugged.

I put my hands on my hips and just looked at him. Waiting…waiting…waiting.

"Oh shit!" A look of panic spread across his face. "Baby! Wait. You're not fat!" He ran in the house.

I looked back up at the window. The curtains swayed back and forth, like she'd just moved away from the window. Good one Swan.

The girls went upstairs to help her get ready. How fucking adorable. Charlie returned soon with the beer and we all sat down to watch the game. I glanced over at the clock. It was 10:30; she'd be leaving soon.

I caught a whiff of that delicious strawberry body spray and turned my head towards the stairs. Bella's hair and makeup was way too done up for the pajamas she was wearing. I could see her dress strap peeking out the top of her shirt.

"Hey Dad I'm going to bed." She skipped over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. Geez Bells you smell good." He didn't move his eyes from the game.

"Thanks. It must be my new shower gel. Well I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight." She looked straight at me.

"Goodnight Bella." I smirked, trying to hold in my laughter. We watched the rest of the game and the beginning of the local news. 11:10, she was probably sneaking out her window right now. I got up and went to the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper followed.

"How is Charlie so oblivious to the fact that Bella goes to bed looking that dressed up?" Jasper grabbed another beer.

"A tornado could probably rip through here and he'd have no idea if the game was on." I took another sip out of my bottle. I wasn't drunk yet, but I was getting there.

"So he has no idea?" Emmett leaned against the countertop.

"Nope."

"So…"

"So what?"

"What happened to playing dirty?"

I slowly brought my beer down from my lips and a smile spread across my face. "Did I ever tell you how smart you are Emmett….sometimes. How long should I give her…an hour?"

"Sounds good to me," Jasper said. He raised his bottle to mine in a toast. "To Bella."

"To Bella." Emmett and I said as we clinked out bottles together.

**Bella**

I held my breath as I almost fell off my roof for about the fifth time already. Jason was standing below me, his arms outstretched ready to catch me if I fell.

"You doin okay Spiderman?" He whispered up.

"Yeah just give me a sec." I scooted down to the edge of the roof and looked down. "I can't do it." I shook my head fiercely.

"Yes you can. I'll catch you. Just jump."

I slowly started inching further and further off the roof until I started falling. I panicked as soon as my butt left solid mass and grabbed around for something. I happened to grab the eaves trough that ran along the edge of the roof and with a loud bang we both fell into Jason's arms.

"Crap," I said under my breath.

"Are you okay?" Jason said, looking me over.

"Yeah."

The front door swung open. "What the hell was that?" Charlie pumped his shotgun. Alice ran out behind him and looked out into the darkness. Odds are everyone in that house besides Charlie knew that the hell that was. That was me being my clumsy ass self.

Alice spotted me in the dark and quickly diverted her gaze in the complete opposite direction. "I think it was…a..raccoon! Yes! Look! Over there!" She pointed out into the field. Charlie raised his shotgun and shot.

Alice looked back at me momentarily. "Thank you" I mouthed. She smiled and waved. Jason and I turned and started to leave.

"Charlie what the hell are you doing?" Edward stomped out onto the porch.

"Damn raccoon. Look he broke off this damn eaves trough too." Charlie picked up the piece of twisted metal. Edward looked towards it, but saw past it to me and Jason, running hand in hand away from the house. And he looked sad. I had to tear my eyes away from him when I almost tripped on a big stone.

I couldn't believe that shit he pulled today. Now he and I both knew I wasn't able to resist him, especially if he put forth the effort. And to be honest I didn't know if I wanted to resist him or not. And I didn't know if I wanted this thing with Jason to work or not, but I owed it to him and to myself to try. Edward said he could play dirty, so can I. I loved watching him squirm out in the barn.

"That was close." Jason burst into laughter once we reached his truck parked down the road.

"I know. Sorry about that."

"No it's okay. I'm glad I was there to catch you."

I turned towards him and smiled. "Me too. So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay."

He reached out across the seat between us and grabbed my hand. We rode silently to our destination, just listening to the radio and the sounds of country nights.

"Geez are we planning on staying within the continental U.S. tonight?" I laughed. We'd been driving for over twenty minutes into pure nothing.

"Hold on impatient one, we're here." He turned off onto a dark secluded road, overshadowed by large billowing trees.

"Good." I bounced up and down in my seat and tried to squint out into the darkness. Jason smiled and came to a stop before turning the truck and backing up slowly. I looked out the back window and I could finally see something. Out of nowhere the trees parted and the sky just opened up.

Jason parked the truck and turned the key back so just the radio was playing. He got out and went to the back of the truck, pulling the back door down. I could finally see into the bed of the truck. There were blankets and pillows folded up in the corner. Jason hopped up into it and spread them out in the truck bed, then motioned for me to join him. I climbed out of the truck and he helped me up into the back.

"Where are we?"

"Not sure exactly." He sat down and patted the empty spot of blanket next to him. "Found it about a year ago when I was out driving around." He shook his head and laughed. "You know I was a little hesitant to bring you to a place with such a steep drop off, but I guess if I keep you in the back of the truck we shouldn't have a problem."

"Steep drop off?" I tried to stare out over the expanse in front of me.

"Yeah. Well we're kind of on a cliff."

"Oh." I scooted a little closer to him. He put his arm around me.

"Well if this is all it takes to get you close to me, maybe we should do this more often. I'm thinking the Grand Canyon for our next trip."

"Yeah I'd like that."

He started stroking up and down my shoulder.

"So how was your day?"

I gulped hard; trying to erase the stunts Edward had pulled today. "It was okay." My voice cracked.

"That bad."

I shook my head. "It wasn't bad. It was just…complicated."

He looked at me and smiled. "God you're beautiful."

I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks as I looked down, embarrassed by his flattery.

"Actually." He put his finger under my chin and started to tilt it up. "I wouldn't be looking down right now if I was you."

I kept my eyes down as he forced my face up. "Why?"

"Because you'd miss the whole reason I brought you out here." I finally looked up and saw flashes of light skyrocketing across the darkness.

Jason leaned back onto some pillows, pulling me with him.

"Holy shit, it's amazing," I whispered, absolutely in awe of the spectacle taking place in front of me.

"Yeah I know," he turned his face slowly towards mine. His hand rose up and started caressing my cheek and ran down my neck to rest on my collarbone.

I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me. My hands reached behind his head and grabbed at his hair, but it wasn't quite long enough. Not like what I was used to. And for some reason that pissed me off. Why did I have to compare everything to Edward?

I rolled myself on top of Jason, straddling his waist and keeping my lips on his. His hands rested on my hips and tried to pull me closer. They started roaming up my back and to my head, wrapping themselves up in my hair. I brought my lips down to his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing down his chest.

"So I take it you like the meteor shower?" He laughed.

I answered him by bringing my lips back to his. His kiss deepened and turned more serious than the playful ones we'd had before. He growled slightly and rolled me onto my back, his fingers dancing along my sides and coming to rest on the top of my jeans. I pulled him closer as they dipped under the top of my jeans and ran along the hem of my underwear. How was this man so incredibly sexy? All thoughts of Edward disappeared, and for that moment it was just me and Jason. And I think I liked it.

His mouth traveled down to the crook of my neck and he began nibbling on the skin there. I sighed deeply and ran my hands up and down on his back. I smiled to myself. This was perfect. I felt like nothing could go wrong. And then the shit hit the fan.

**Edward**

"Well Ed, I think I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day." Charlie slapped his knee and got up from his chair. I glanced at my watch. It was nearly midnight. Close enough. Everyone else had already gone to bed, so it was just me and Chief.

"Hey Charlie," I called. I tried to put my best distressed and conflicted face on. "I think I should tell you something."

"Okay son what is it?"

"Well I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not at first, but I'm only looking out for her safety. I mean it's late…"

"What are you talking about?" He put his hands on his hips and turned towards me. "Is this about Bella?"

"Yes sir."

"Well is this a conversation she should be included in on?"

"That would be a little difficult sir considering she's…not here."

"Not here? Well where is she?"

"I don't know exactly. She snuck out to meet Jason. She told me earlier today."

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph I'm going to kick her ass!" He stomped towards the phone and I secretly smiled to myself. I started to head towards my room. "Oh no. You're staying out here and waiting with me. Don't try to get out of it. Sit." I frowned and sat at the dining room table. I wasn't planning on being present when she got home. She's going to be pissed.

Charlie picked up the phone and dialed her cell number. I could only imagine the look of terror on her face when "Home" should up on her caller I.D.

"Bella..."You sound out of breath are you okay?"

I chuckled to myself. Excellent.

"Well good cause your ass better be back here in fifteen minutes." He slammed the phone down on the receiver.

I nodded out to the porch and grabbed a few beers. Charlie hated it when I smoked in the house, and hell I'd need a fucking cigarette if I was going to encounter the wrath of Bella.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Charlie. I was just starting to be friends with Bella again and I didn't want to make her mad." I took a drag of my cigarette.

"No. No. You did the right thing." He sat on the porch swing with a beer and his shotgun. This was going to be entertaining.

Fifteen minutes later we saw the headlights start to make their way up the driveway. The truck lurched to a stop and both Bella and Jason were glaring at me. They knew I was the squealer. I smiled sweetly at them.

Charlie stepped forward and pumped his shotgun. Bella leaned over and quickly gave Jason a peck on the lips before hopping out of the car with her finger already pointed at me.

"You stupid backstabbing son of a"

"Bella!" Charlie yelled. "Get inside. Now. I don't think we need to discuss anything do we?"

"Not with you I don't." She stomped into the house and up the stairs.

"Good. Night Edward." He went inside and towards his room.

I waited another ten minutes, finishing up my cigarette before going inside and creeping up the stairs. I knocked softly on her door. I knew she heard it.

"Go away. I hate you," she whispered.

"No you don't," I said smiling. I turned the doorknob and walked in. She was pacing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I thought you wanted me to go out with him Edward." She charged towards me.

"I did." I smirked. I took a step towards her. She took one back. "Did he kiss you?" She backed up until her back was flat against the wall. She nodded. I bent down and just lightly grazed my lips across hers. "Did he kiss you like I kissed you?" She closed her eyes. I raised an eyebrow and ran my finger down her sides. "Did he touch you like I touched you?" I grabbed her leg behind her knee and hitched her leg up around my hip.

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with confusion and lust, and leaned forward to kiss my neck. I titled my head up, giving her better access for a moment. It felt amazing, but it's not what I was after. This wasn't about me, it was about her. I grabbed her wrists with my other hand and forced her back, pinning them above her head.

"You have no idea what I want to do to you right now…" I whispered, running my hand down her arm and to her chest.

"Do it…" She breathed.

I smiled and started to lean towards her. "Not now," I said backing up. "Some other time. Goodnight love." I walked out of the room, leaving her speechless.

I decided it was time to go to bed, I'd cockblocked myself enough today. It was exhausting and fucking rough. Hopefully it'd all pay off. By the look of things, it already was. She was coming unglued at the seams.

**A/N: Holy Tease. Edward is driving me crazy, in a good way. How hot is this man? I can't even deal with it. Review while I go calm down from his sexiness.**


	8. Well That Was Fun

**A/N: Sorrrry it's taken so long for me to do another chapter. I've been busy beyond belief. Only thing I'll say up here is I apologize if there are any errors. My editor is out of town for the night and I wanted to get the chapter posted. But I'll talk to you more after the chapter. : )**

And I saddle up my horse

And I ride into the city

I make a lot of noise

Cause the girls

They are so pretty

Riding up and down Broadway

On my old stud Leroy

And the girls say

Save a horse, ride a cowboy.

Everybody says

Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

-Big and Rich

**Edward**

"You signing up bro?" Emmett slapped my back and nodded to the sign.

"Hottest Cowboy Contest?" I tilted my head as I read it over. "Sounds dumb to me."

"Come on Edward," Emmett whined. "It's the big kick off to the fair. You have to do it."

"Yeah come on Edward you have to do it," Jake smiled as he walked through the door of the bar carrying a large box.

"Jake!" I smiled. "How you doin man?"

"Doin pretty good. Haven't seen you around lately." He set the box down and brushed his hands off.

"Yeah…I've been a little busy." I shuffled my feet and looked down. Bella hadn't talked to me all week. I was running out of ideas.

"Getting your panties in a twist over Bella?" He teased.

"Shut up bitch!" I playfully punched him.

"Well what better way to show her what she's missing?" He pointed to the advertisement.

"But seriously..a Hottest Cowboy Competition? I'll look like a fucking tool."

"Look." Jake crossed his arms. "I know we're running it and everything and I'm supposed to be objective in the whole thing. But I've got some ideas up my sleeve. It'll drive the girls crazy….or in your case one particular girl."

"Jake I swear if you make me look like a douche I will beat your ass."

"Fine." He smirked. "But you won't. Meet me at my house later and we'll go over the details." He handed me a piece paper. "Competition officially starts at 8 p.m."

I grabbed the paper out of his hand and stalked off. This was going to be a fucking disaster. "How do you even know Bella is going to be there?" I yelled back.

"I'm having lunch with her today. Trust me. I'll get her there." Jake picked up the box again and took off.

**Bella**

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Jake said as he scooped me up into a big hug.

"Jake! I've missed you."

He released me and we took our seats on the patio of the café.

"So what have you been up to? Besides driving your ex-husband crazy?" He looked at me from behind his menu.

"I'm driving him crazy?!" My voice got a little louder. "He's driving me absolutely insane. I can't even look at him!" I noticed everyone was looking at me. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"So what's the issue?"

"The issue is that we had major problems Jake. And he just wants us to go back to us like everything's okay, but it's not. We both made mistakes. Big ones. And we're not over them yet."

"That's it?"

I slowly looked up at him. He made everything seem so simple. He had no idea how complicated my heart was right now.

"And I'm kind of seeing someone."

"You're what?" Jake almost choked on his water.

"It's actually James' cousin. His name is Jason, have you met him?"

"I've seen him around town, but haven't met him. You're really dating him?"

"Yeah." I spotted Jason behind Jake and smiled. "Speak of the devil." I stood up. "Jason come over here I want to introduce you to one of my best friends."

Jason jogged over to us and gave me a quick kiss. "Jake this is Jason. Jason this is Jake." They shook hands and Jake looked him over.

"Uh. Do you want to join us for lunch?" Jake started pulling a chair over.

"No I don't want to intrude. I was just stopping by the store to get some things for tonight." He winked in my direction.

"Oh really?" Jake leaned back in his chair. "What are you guys up to tonight?"

"I'm making Bella dinner."

"You aren't enrolling in our Hottest Cowboy Contest? It's an annual tradition at the Barn, you really should." He smiled wickedly like he was planning some evil plot. It worried me.

"Why would he need to do that? I already know he's the hottest cowboy." I smiled at Jason.

"Thanks babe." He leaned over and kissed me again. "Listen I really have to get going. But call me in a little bit." He turned and made his way across the street to the store.

"You know Edward's doing it?" Jake said after the waitress took our order.

"Doing what?" I took a sip of my water.

"The contest. I ran into him this morning and convinced him to do it."

"Wait a minute. Edward Cullen entered a contest called the Hottest Cowboy." I put my hands up in disbelief. "I don't believe it. That's not the Edward I knew."

"Maybe he's not the Edward you knew. Maybe he's changed. Regardless, he's in. And all the girls will be drooling over him I can tell you that. He'll probably win it hands down."

It made me sick to think of all the girls throwing themselves at Edward. And plus that would do wonders for his ego, which was something I didn't need right now. He was cocky enough.

I scrambled from my seat and ran across the street tot eh grocery store, running down the aisles looking for Jason. I spotted him looking in the bread aisle.

"Jason." I said, out of breath. "I was rethinking that whole contest thing. And I think you should do it. I mean…I want to show you off." I wrapped my arms around his waist. And it wasn't a total lie. I knew my guy was a hottie and I didn't mind people knowing it. But part of me just wanted to spy on Edward.

"Yeah?" Jason said, throwing the bread in his cart.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Great. I'll see you later." I released him and ran back to Jake, who was still sitting in shock about my sudden disappearance. "Jason's in."

"Alright." He smiled a victorious smile.

Jake and I finished our lunch and I headed back to Charlie's. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were standing in the barn. Emmett looked like he was trying to pull of some extreme dance moves, but they weren't really working well for him. Jasper and Edward stood watching him, shaking their heads each time he busted out a new move.

I parked the truck and headed inside to grab a glass of water. Tonight was going to be interesting.

"Where have you been?" Rosalie and Alice entered the room.

"Out to lunch with Jake." I turned towards them and smirked. "How do you guys feel about going to see some hot cowboys tonight?"

"I'd say tell me the time and place and I'll be there." Rosalie laughed. "Is my boyfriend going to be one of these hot cowboys?"

"No I am," Edward announced as he walked into the room.

"Bow chicka wow wow…" Rose said, skipping outside to find Emmett.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jasper." Alice made a smooth exit.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Edward said.

"Watching my boyfriend kick your ass."

He laughed. "So you've gone to using labels now huh?"

"Yep."

"And you really think your boyfriend can beat me?" He raised an eyebrow and took a step towards me.

"Yep."

He was right in front of me now. "Really?"

"Don't you pull your dazzle out on me right now Edward." I patted him on the chest and walked away. "You'll need it later."

**Edward**

"Jake are you sure this'll work?" I adjusted my clothing over my body and peered out from backstage. There were a lot of people here. A lot of women. And I still didn't see my woman.

"It'll work." He plopped the cowboy hat on my head.

"And you're sure she's coming?"

"Yes Edward. Her boy toy just walked in with her."

I stared out over the crowd, looking for her and Douche Magouche. I spotted them over by the door. She gave him a quick kiss and went to sit with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Jason started making his way backstage.

"Cullen," he said sternly, passing by me.

"Dick." I nodded my head and smiled.

"Okay guys there's only five of you in the competition," Jake started. I looked around and tried to hold in my laughter. We had two scrawny guys who'd probably never shoveled a load of shit in their life, a Fabio-cowboy wannabe, Jason and Me. There was no competition. It was down to Jason and I.

"Milton you're up first," Jake nodded to the first scrawny kid. "You've got three minutes to show them what you've got. Wait for my cue." Jake disappeared on stage. "Hey ya'll how is everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd responded with cheers. I breathed deep. In and out. In and out.

"How about the ladies? How are all you doing tonight?" Jake said.

I distinctly heard Alice, Rosalie and Bella scream.

"Alright well we've got a great show for you tonight, so I hope you enjoy it. Here are the rules, I'm going to introduce each guy and they'll do their thing. If you like em, pay em. Put your money in their jar. It's simple, the one with the most cash wins the title of Hottest Cowboy and gets to take the money home with him. So let's get started. Our first contestant is Milton."

The music started playing and Milton jumped out onto the stage. I didn't really pay attention to what he was doing, but from the sounds of it, he wouldn't be taking home much of anything. I was too focused on me myself and I.

Jason went next and I tried not to look, but I had to check out my competition. He did a fancy little dance and pulled Bella up on stage with him at the end. I'd give him a gold star. It was a good effort. But who does he think he is? There's no way in hell he's beating me and taking my girl with him.

The next two contestants went without incident. And then it was my turn. And I was nervous as fuck. I made sure my plaid shirt was tucked into my boot cut jeans and adjusted my hat on my head so it drooped just below my eyes.

"It's our last contestant tonight folks, so pay close attention and pay up if you like him. Give it up for Edward!"

That was my cue. The music started and I stepped out on stage with an encouraging look from Jake. I stared in panic at the front row where everyone was sitting. As soon as I locked eyes with Bella something inside me snapped and I just started…going. I smirked a little and winked at her before reaching up to the top button of my shirt and undoing it, making my way slowly down until the whole front of my shirt was going. I was met by a multitude of screams, which must have meant I was doing something good. I ran my hand down the middle of my chest and shook my shirt off my shoulders, catching it when it fell down. I threw it out into the crowd.

I reached behind me and grabbed the lasso out of my back pocket. Please God, just let me be able to do it right this one time.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled to myself as I began whipping the rope above my head. I locked eyes with Bella right before I tossed it forward. It landed perfectly around her shoulders and I smiled, bending down towards her. "Ma'am," I said with an incredibly thick Southern accent. I tipped my hat to her before taking it off and putting it on her head. I pulled slightly on the lasso, willing her to join me on stage.

"Edward what are you doing?" She said.

"Playing dirty." I pulled her close to me just as Jake cut the music. It took him a full five minutes to calm the crowd. I think I did my job. I smiled as I released Bella from the rope and went backstage. Jason was glaring daggers at me. Too bad you whiney bitch she's mine. I pulled a shirt over my head.

"Alright guys and girls we'll give you ten more minutes to put your cash in your favorite cowboy's bin."

I watched as Emmett and Jasper both put twenties in my bin. Bella reluctantly put a five in Jason's. I think she felt obligated to vote for him. Poor guy. He could barely get a sympathy vote from his own girlfriend.

I waited anxiously for ten minutes while the money piled in. Both of our bins looked pretty full, it would all depend on the bills. We waited another ten minutes while they counted the money.

"Okay can I have all of the contestants on stage please?" Jake called. I stepped out into the spotlight, standing deliberately next to Jason. I wanted to see the look on his face when I won.

"It was an incredibly tight race this year boys, but we do have a winner. This year's Hottest Cowboy Award goes to…Edward Cullen!" Jake motioned towards me. I smiled and nodded my head in appreciation.

"Better luck next time Jay…" I snickered as I walked past him.

"Now as tradition goes, our cowboy gets to choose a cowgirl to dance with. So go ahead Edward take your pick." I scanned the crowd, seriously considering choosing someone other than Bella. But when it came down to it, I didn't want anyone else but her.

"I think I owe this lady here a dance…" I nodded towards Bella. She scowled.

"Come on now Bells. Are you going to deny our Cowboy a dance?" Jake teased.

She stood up and crossed her arms, waiting impatiently for me. She was trying to act like she didn't want it. I knew different.

I shook Jake's hand and bent down close to his ear. "You got the song?"

"Yep. It's all ready."

I smiled and stepped down from the stage, offering my hand to Bella and leading her out to the empty dance floor. We started to sway as the music started.

"Why did you do that?" She looked at me with a serious look in her eye.

"What?" I joked.

"Choose me to dance with."

My face turned serious. "Because I wanted to."

I pulled her close as we danced around. I didn't look up. I knew Jason was probably about to pounce on me but I didn't care. I knew that Bella still loved me and I wanted everyone else to see it too, even if she wasn't ready to admit it yet.

I bent down close to her ear and placed a kiss just below it. "Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain, but I'd of had to miss the dance…" I sang softly. I ran my hands down her back and pulled her in closer and I swear I felt her cling tighter to my body as the music played.

"It's you Bella." I whispered. "Always has been, always will be." I pulled back and cradled her face in my hands. "Always." Her eyes got wide as they searched around the room. She was trying not to cry.

The music came to and end and Jake picked up the microphone again. "Let's give our Cowboy and his gal a hand. Why don't you give him a kiss sweetheart?" Bella scowled at Jake and he winked.

The crowd started chanting "kiss" and clapping their hands. Jason was standing in front of the crowd, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor and his eyes staring intently at us.

Bella quickly popped up and gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving the dance floor and joining Jason. He wrapped her up in a hug, but kept his eyes on me the entire time. If the asshole keeps looking at me that way he's gonna get a fist to his pretty little face. At least I knew I was getting to him.

"Congrats Cowboy!" Alice screamed, leaping up into my arms.

"Thanks!"

"So since you're Richy Rich now are you gonna buy us some drinks?"

"I guess I can do that." I headed towards the bar with the wad of cash that Jake gave me.

"Can I get a round please? And also send two to Bella and Jason as well." I threw down some cash and waited for my beer.

The bartender set the mugs in front of us and I took a big gulp as the waitress carried Bella and Jason theirs. She pointed over to me as they took them off her tray. I held up my mug in cheers. They both looked hesitant but they lifted their glasses and took a drink.

Bella finished her beer within ten minutes and was up at the bar getting another.

"Don't you think you should slow down a little love?" I leaned in closer to her.

"No." She grabbed her beer, turned quickly and walked away. She was already drunk. Hopefully I'd be there shortly.

"Hey there handsome…" Victoria stepped in front of me, her assets hanging out all over the place.

"Oh hey. How are ya Vic?"

"Oh you know. I've been really lonely lately." She started running her finger down the middle of my chest. I looked past her at Bella. She was playing pool with Jason, but her eyes were glued to me. This was not good.

I backed away from Victoria. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She took a step forward. "Come with me."

She didn't give me a chance to answer, she just grabbed my hand and led me towards the dance floor and pushed me down into a chair by the edge.

"What are you doing?"

"Well." She sat down on my lap, straddling me in the chair. "You danced for me. Now I'm gonna dance for you." She started moving her hips against me. Instant overload of bad. I tried to push her off, but she wasn't getting the hint. I searched the room for Emmett and Jasper. I needed help and quick. Whores don't get off your dick easily.

I finally found them in the corner of the bar, chatting with Alice and Rose. I nodded towards Victoria when they finally locked eyes with me and they instantly started towards the dance floor.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders when they got there. "What do I do?" He mouthed.

I tried to shrug my shoulders but Victoria had pinned my arms down. "Help!" I mouthed.

I hope Bella wasn't seeing, but I knew better. She was seeing it. I craned my neck around Victoria to find her. She stood leaning against the pool table with her arms crossed in front of her. She was watching me, Jason was watching her. He stomped towards her and grabbed her shoulder, turning her towards him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell it wasn't pleasant. He was throwing his hands up in the air and she stomped her foot and pushed him back several times. I saw him yell "Fine" and then stomp out of the bar. Bella looked back towards me before rushing back towards the bathroom.

"Shit…" I whispered. I looked back towards Emmett and tried to brush Victoria away again.

Emmett started searching the room, for what I don't know, but he must have found it. He ran up towards the stage and grabbed the microphone. _Tap. Tap. Tap_.

"Uh..Hello Everyone!" The music stopped so we could hear him talk. Victoria finally stopped moving and stood up. I took that moment to slip away to the bathrooms. I decided to forgo the men's room and walk tentatively into the women's. I could hear her sniffling coming from the first stall.

"Bella?" I knocked on the door. "It's Edward. Are you okay?"

The door flung open. She was standing there with puffy eyes and makeup running down her cheeks. She actually looked devastatingly beautiful.

"No." She said adamantly, wiping her eyes. "I'm not okay."

The next thing I knew she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into the stall. Her lips started at my neck and worked their way up to my mouth. I grabbed her hair roughly and pushed her back against the wall. She brought her legs up, wrapping them around my body and pulling her hips closer. Her hands reached down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, tossing it up and over the stall wall.

"Bella what are you doing?" I whispered between my ragged breaths.

She leaned down closer to my ear. "Just go with it." She reached down and started undoing the button on my jeans. I placed my hands on either side of head and she reached inside. I leaned in and kissed her roughly, pushing her further into the wall. I guided one hand to her thigh and started moving upwards towards her skirt.

"Please…" she whispered, tears still in her eyes. She moved her hips forward, forcing my hand farther up. "I want you." She looked me straight in the eye.

"Okay…" I slid my hand up and under her skirt. She closed her eyes and moved her arms above her, grabbing onto the top of the wall and holding herself up. I could tell she was close when her breathing became shallow. She finally opened her eyes and kissed me, tracing her tongue along my lower lip.

"I mean can you believe her!" The bathroom door swung open. Bella and I froze. "She just thinks she can parade around and have all the guys swoon over her." Whoever the girl was went to the sink and turned on the water. "She's probably screwing both of them. Slut." She didn't have to name Bella specifically for us to know she was talking about her.

I looked down at Bella apologetically. She didn't deserve that. She diverted her eyes from mine and bit down on her lip. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye. I wiped it away with my finger and then kissed her cheek. "Shhh…" I whispered. "You are not a slut."

"Yes I am." She looked down and grabbed the stall door, flinging it open. She paused for a moment, looking the girl and her friend straight in the eye, before running out the door. I walked out a moment later and put my hands on my hips.

"I know I don't know you…but you're a bitch," I said to the girl. Nobody talks to my Bella that way. I don't care what she's done to me or anyone else. I still wanted to protect her from shit like that.

"I'd rather be a bitch than a whore like your little girlfriend."

"If you weren't a girl, I'd kick the shit out of your stiletto wearing ass." I burst through the door and right into the end of Emmett's speech. I can't believe he was still going.

"But the doctor told me it should clear up in a few weeks or so…"

I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. And frankly I don't think I wanted to know. Rosalie sat at a table with her head in her hands. Jasper sat next to her looking thoroughly entertained. He gave Emmett a solo round of applause once he finished.

"Jazz where's Bella?"

"I don't know dude. She ran out of the bathroom, grabbed Alice and booked it out of here."

"Dammit." I shook my head.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well I went in the bathroom to talk to her…"

"Did you fight?"

"Not really…"

A look of awareness spread across his face. "You guys didn't….you know…"

"Not really."

"What does that mean?" Rosalie looked up.

"We didn't. It was close, but I wouldn't have done that. I don't want our second first time to be in the stall of a bathroom."

"Well what happened then?"

"Some girl with a serious case of bitchassness walked in and started talking shit about Bella. Called her a slut. She freaked and bolted. I almost punched the bitch out."

Rosalie shot up out of her seat. "Which one?"

"Uh..the one in the red dress over there." I pointed to the girl who was staring at us. "Why what are you going to do?"

"You may not be able to beat her ass but I sure can." Before we could stop her Rose ran over to the girl and punched her square in the jaw. I didn't know Rose was such a bad ass. This of course pissed off the girl's boyfriend, who pushed Rose pretty hard back up against the wall. Emmett grabbed him to protect Rose. Then the boyfriend's buddies stepped in. Next thing I knew we were all sitting in a jail cell with a transsexual prostitute and a half naked bum.

Rosalie was checking her nails, swearing with each broken one she found. Emmett was nursing a black eye. Jazz had a cut above his eye and I had a black eye and a cut lip.

"Well that was fun…" Emmett said.

We all looked down at him, our faces frozen with disgust.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders.

The door down the hallway opened and two men walked inside. One was Charlie, the other was the deputy that arrested us. Something about disturbing the peace and public drunkenness.

"I think these belong to you Chief." He motioned towards us as he opened the gate.

Charlie pointed towards the door. "Home. Now."

**A/N: Okay so this chapter went way differently than I was expecting. And when it first started going there I was a little hestitant, but I actually really liked where it ended up. And I'm sorry again for it taking so long. I had so much stuff going on and I felt so bad so I spent like 4 hours writing this tonight, so know that I love you guys and I put forth a lot of effort to get it out. In case you didn't know, the song E and B danced to is called "The Dance" and it's by Garth Brooks. I'll probably eventually get around to putting it on the playlist, but if you don't know it, listen to it. It's pretty good for their situation. **

**I would love a review almost as much as getting lassoed by Cowboy Edward.  
**


	9. Peace Offering

She's sittin' by the water where the river gets wide,

Think about swimming to the other side,

Got a Marlboro red, and a can of cold Bud

Toes squished down in the Arkansas mud

-Toby Keith

**Bella**

I cried myself to sleep that night. I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life. And the worst part was that she was right. I knew that I was a terrible person. I was falling in love with one person and trying desperately to fall out of love with another. But knowing that it was wrong to be in love with two people didn't stop it. My heart was still torn in two and there was nothing I could do about it.

I opened my eyes the next morning and stared at the clock for fifteen minutes, not wanting to get out of bed. Jason was mad at me, and I didn't know what the hell was going on with Edward. I pulled my blanket closer to me, hoping I could just hide and waste the day away. But when I tried to pull my blanket up, it just wouldn't go. It was almost like something heavy was sitting at the edge of my bed. I forced myself to sit up.

"What the hell?" I whispered. Edward was curled up at the bottom of my bed in the same clothes he was in last night. I crawled down to the edge of the bed and hovered over him. There were some bruises on his face and it looked like his lip was cut.

"What happened to you?" I ran my finger slowly over his lip.

I sat back on my bed.

"Edward," I said loudly. No response. "Edward." I poked him in the chest.

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked several times. "Hey…" he whispered. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine. What are you doing in here?" I scanned his body looking for anymore injuries. "And what happened to you?"

"Well I knew you were upset when you left last night so I didn't want to leave you alone. I tried sleeping in that damn chair but it didn't work so well." He laughed a little. "And I kinda got into a bar fight last night."

"You did what?"

"Bar fight."

"With who?"

"Well…" He looked up and started counting on his fingers. "There was that slut from the bathroom. Her boyfriend and a couple of his friends. Emmett, Jasper, Rose…"

"You all got into a fight?"

"Yeah and then we got thrown in jail and your dad had to come bail us out."

"Well I guess that'll teach me to leave early…I miss all the action." I shook my head.

"Yeah about what happened in the bathroom…" He looked down at his hands.

"Forget about it…we were just both really drunk." I tried to laugh it off, but I think he knew what I knew. We both knew exactly what we were doing and we both wanted it.

"Yeah." He smiled. "So anyway what happened with you and Abercrombie?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "He got mad at me for…something stupid. I'm pretty sure he hates me now."

"Well what was it?" His eyes searched mine for an answer, the answer that he was looking for. And he was right. Jason saw the way I looked at Edward and I guess it was just too much for him. He blew up at me and then stormed out before I could say anything or explain myself. The situation was more complicated than he could imagine.

A knock on the door interrupted us, thank God. "Uh, Bells? Are you awake?"

"Yeah Dad."

Charlie opened the door slowly and his eyes widened with surprise as he saw Edward sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You have a visitor." He looked away like he was witnessing a crime and cleared his throat.

"Okay thanks." I got out of bed and walked out of my door. Edward followed me downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. I looked around for my mysterious visitor but he was nowhere to be found.

"I'm over here." Jason stepped in from the living room carrying a bouquet of flowers. His eyes were all puffy and it looked like he hadn't shaved. He'd probably been up all night. He glanced at Edward for a moment before stepping towards me and handing me the flowers. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Edward stood up from the table and started outside. "I'll give you guys some privacy."

"No stop Edward. You need to hear this too." Jason shuffled his feet back and forth like he was nervous. "Listen I understand that you guys have a history and that it's not going away. You're always going to have that connection and I accept that now. But Bella I need you to know that I want to be with you, here and now. And I'm hoping that you'll give me another chance to show you that I trust you." He looked towards Edward. "And you too Edward. I…I trust you."

Edward shifted his eyes towards me briefly and then stepped forward extending his hand to Jason. "No hard feelings man."

Jason sighed deeply and smiled, shaking Edward's hand. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I felt guilty the moment they touched mine. I wasn't the trustworthy person he thought I was and it wasn't fair to him.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jason asked.

"Umm…I don't know. I just woke up." I think I was still in shock over what just happened.

"And you look beautiful." He smoothed my hair over my head and then put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well the gang was going to go down to the river and hang out. You guys are welcome to join us," Edward offered.

Jason and I both raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm inviting you as a peace offering." He smiled. "We'll have plenty of beer and food and a bonfire afterwards. No "I Never", I promise." He and Jason both laughed.

"How does that sound babe?" Jason said.

"Fine…" I said slowly, eyeing Edward suspiciously. Why is he being so nice? It was probably all part of that playing dirty shit. Damn him and his playing dirty.

"Great. We're heading out right now, but feel free to join whenever." He winked at me before walking outside.

"Well I guess I should go get ready…" I started towards the stairs. Jason grabbed my arm and spun me back around, holding me in his arms.

"I really am sorry," he whispered. "Do you forgive me?" He brought his face down close to mine and kissed my nose.

"Of course I do…" I said softly. I just didn't know if I could forgive me.

"Good." He bent down and pressed his lips against mine a little rougher than he had when Edward was here. "Okay go get ready. I'll wait here." He walked into the living room and turned the game on.

This was going to be a shit-tastic day. I stomped up the stairs, trying to prepare myself for whatever was about to happen.

**Edward**

"So wait? You invited Jason?" Jasper cracked open a beer.

"Yep." I smiled and put my sunglasses on my head.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because I know how my girl is fellas. He doesn't see our relationship as a threat. I want to prove him wrong and I won't even have to lift a finger."

"How are you going to pull that one off Casanova?" Jasper laughed.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Victoria sat down next to us. "Pass me a beer." She smiled towards Emmett.

He slowly reached over and gave her one.

"Dude. Man conference. Now." He pointed to the tree in the distance.

"What the hell Edward?" Jasper nodded towards Victoria once we were far enough away.

"Bella is going to flip a shit. You do know that right." Emmett leaned up against the tree and took a sip of his beer.

"Oh I'm counting on it." I smirked.

"Hey Jazz are you stocked up on soap?" Emmett started back towards the river, downing his beer in the process.

"Uh. Yeah. Why?"

"Cause shit's about to get real dirty."

I laughed to myself and walked slowly back to the group. Victoria had started chatting with the Alice and Rose. I was getting a death stare from both of them. If this was any indication of Bella's reaction then today would go okay.

Victoria stood up and went to go sit by the edge of the water, dipping her toes in.

"Hey thanks for coming." I sat beside her.

"Yeah thanks for inviting me. I just, I haven't seen you in awhile you know." She smiled coyly. She probably came here under the impression that I wanted to fuck her, but it wasn't about that. I wasn't looking for an easy screw, as bad as it sounds I just wanted to play with Bella's mind a little.

"Yeah I've been a little busy."

"Yeah." She kicked her feet lightly in the water.

"Bells!" Alice called. Victoria's head shot around, looking towards Alice, and then back to me.

"Did you know she was going to be here?" She snarled.

"Yeah. She's bringing her boyfriend don't get your panties in a twist."

She smiled and leaned in towards me. "No I was hoping you would do that."

I glanced back at Bella. She kept her eyes on me and Victoria as she set down her towel and her bag. Jason was oblivious.

"Hey Bells can you come over here for a minute?" She gave me a scowl and then sauntered over. "I know you two didn't have the best introduction the first time you met, but this is my friend Victoria. Victoria this is Bella."

"Hi Bella. I've heard so much about you."

"Likewise." Bella crossed her arms in front of her.

"Hey babe what are you doing?" Jason ran up behind Bella. He was like a damn lap dog, following her everywhere. I wanted to fucking gag.

"Jason this is Edward's friend Victoria. Victoria this my boyfriend Jason." Bella's eyes never left mine. I could tell she knew what I was doing, but that didn't mean it wouldn't work.

Jason extended his hand and shook Victoria's.

"I brought you a beer." He handed Bella one.

"Cheers." She lifted the can towards Victoria before taking a sip.

The next few hours went by fairly smoothly, much to my dismay. This wasn't going to work. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the lawn chair I was perched in.

"Anyone up for football?" Emmett approached me, tossing a nerf football between his hands. I lowered my sunglasses and smiled. Perfect.

"I'm in."

Emmett rounded up the rest of the group.

"I call Captain," I said as soon as everyone was there.

"Me too." Jason called.

"Alright cowboy, I choose Rose." She may be a girl, but after seeing her beat the shit out of that chick the other night, I wanted her to be on my team.

Bella looked up expectantly at Jason, like she assumed she was be his first pick.

"Emmett."

Her eyes turned to the ground, hiding her disappointment. Model boy was playing right into my plan. Good.

"Jasper."

"Alice."

It was down to two. Victoria and Bella stood side by side, pouting that they were the last two. She would never admit it, but Bella was praying I'd pick her over Victoria. Some sort of symbolic shit or whatever. Girls read way too much into that.

"Victoria," I said confidently. "We both know you have two left feet Bells, and that's when you aren't a drunk ass." She flipped me off. That wasn't the real reason I didn't want her on my team, but it would do as far as explanations go.

"It's okay babe, I was going to pick you anyway." Jason extended his arm towards her.

"Whatever jerk." She punched him playfully.

"Okay team. Huddle." We all gathered together. "Rose I want you to cover Jason. Victoria cover Alice and Jazz, you go for Emmett. I know he's twice your size but maybe you could just hide a beef jerky in your back pocket and distract him."

"Edward why are you covering Bella? You're our best player and she's their worst." Jasper shook his head.

"Never mind all that shit. Okay break." I clapped my hands together and left the huddle. Abercrombie was quarterback, of course. Emmett was going to block and Alice and Bella were receivers. I would be all over that like flies on shit.

I crouched down a few feet in front of Bella, while Jason called out the play.

"I've got my eyes on you Swan." I motioned from my eyes to her body.

"Yeah that's all you'll get on me Cullen." She winked and took off as Jason hiked the ball back.

He wanted to pass it to Alice, I could tell, but Victoria was all up in her shit. Bella was his only choice so he winced and then let it rip.

I had two choices. I could take her down. Or I could let her catch it and then take her down. Either way, she was going down.

She turned and reached her arms up anticipating the ball. At the last second I slowed my running and the ball fell into her hands. She flopped it around a couple of times before bringing it her chest. Her eyes widened with excitement when she realized she caught it. It was fucking adorable. I smiled and quickened my run, pouncing on her and tackling her to the ground. We rolled around a couple of times before she finally rested above me, straddling my waist.

"You…let me catch that," she whispered.

"No I didn't." I smiled and winked. She grinned back.

"Babe! You fucking caught it! I can't believe it!" Jason ran over and scooped her up, swinging her around in a circle. I figured I'd give her a little ego boost. She wasn't going to get anymore of those. They turned the ball over on the next play.

"Okay team huddle!" I called everyone in.

"What the hell happened Edward? You let her catch it didn't you?" Rose snapped.

"Did not." I turned back to the rest of the team. "Moving on. Rose I want you to pass it to Victoria. You got this Red?" I held my hand forward.

"I got this." She slapped my hand and we broke our huddle. And she did get it. She got it and ran it all the way down for a touchdown.

"Great job." I slapped her ass as she walked past me. Bella's eyes narrowed at me. I shrugged.

We completely dominated the rest of the game, much to the dismay of the other team. Edward Cullen doesn't lose at shit like this. Ever.

I sat down in my lawn chair after the game and lit a cigarette. All that exercise was too much for me.

Bella watched me as she walked over to the river's edge. She slowly lifted her shirt over her head, revealing an extremely sexy bathing suit. I gulped hard and took another drag on my cigarette. That damn bitch was playing back.

She ran her finger slowly along the line of her bikini bottoms and adjusted the top over her chest.

I jumped as Victoria bent down from behind me and placed a kiss on my lips. Bella's only reaction was a bigger smile than she already had.

She eventually made her way over to where we were sitting and handed me and Victoria a beer.

"Shotgun?" She asked.

"I'll pass." I set the beer back down.

"I'll do it," Victoria said.

"Edward give me your knife."

I grabbed my pocketknife from my stuff and handed it to her. She poked a small hole in her beer can and handed it to Victoria who did the same.

"Bottoms up." Bella started chugging her beer. Victoria had a little trouble keeping up. It was spraying everywhere.

Bella threw her can down when she was done and walked over to me, grabbing my cigarette out of my mouth and bringing it to her own. She took a few long drags and handed it back to me.

"Thanks." She walked back to the river, where Jason was floating lazily in the river. She sat down on the edge and he swam up to her, wrapping his arms around her legs and resting his chin on her knee.

We started a fire as the sun started to set.

"Hey let's play I Never!" Victoria said excitedly.

I laughed. "Sorry darlin that game is forever banned from this campfire." I stole a glance at Jason, who smiled as he placed his hand on Bella's knee.

"Okay what about Spin the Bottle?" She pressed. This could be interesting.

"Sounds like a good time to me." I relaxed back in my chair.

"You would say that you're a guy," Alice teased.

"No, I think it sounds like fun," Rosalie said.

"You would say that you're a former slut." Alice started laughing hysterically.

"Fine. As a former slut I'll go first." Rosalie grabbed an empty bottle, put it in the middle and spun it around. It landed on Jasper.

"Veto!" They both yelled.

"He's my brother, that goes way past wrong. I get another spin." She spun again and much to her delight and our disgust she landed on Emmett. Alice spun and landed on Rose. They pecked each other quickly while every man there watched intensely as their greatest fantasy came true. Victoria's spin landed on me. I ended the kiss too soon for her liking, but it got the desired effect. Bella was losing it.

I held my breath as I spun the bottle. I closed my eyes as it slowed down. When I opened them again, the bottle was pointed to the beautiful brunette sitting across from me.

"Sorry man I'll spin again." I nodded towards Jason and reached out for the bottle.

"No it's okay. The past is the past, we're just having fun right?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay." I got up and made my way over to Bella. I leaned down so my face was close to hers. Her eyes were full of hesitation and longing. I couldn't tell if she wanted me to do it or not, but I started to lean in, pressing our foreheads together. I was just about to press my lips to hers, but I stopped and pulled back.

"Sorry I can't. It's too weird." I laughed it off and walked slowly back to my seat. She looked furious.

"Game over," Bella breathed.

"Okay good, cause I'm freezing." Jason rubbed at his shoulders. "I'm gonna run back to my truck and grab a sweatshirt, do you want one?"

"No I'm okay," Bella said. As soon as he was gone she got up and started towards some tress behind us.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice called.

"Yeah I just need a minute…" She disappeared into the darkness.

I got up and started towards her.

"Edward do not go after her. Leave her be," Rose said.

"I'm just going to check on her." I called, already running after her.

Her back was turned to me as I approached her, I didn't think she knew I was there until she spoke.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

I walked up so my body was pressed behind hers and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I bent my lips down to her ear. "I owe you a kiss," I said softly. I started kissing down her neck. She reached up behind her and grabbed onto my hair, tugging me closer.

My hand ran slowly up her back and fingered along her bikini strap, finally undoing it and letting it fall to the ground. She spun towards me and crushed her lips to mine, running her fingers fiercely through my hair. I pulled my mouth away from hers and kissed down her jaw line and to her neck. I continued down her bare chest and to her stomach, where I lingered briefly above the top of her bikini bottoms. My tongue traced along the hem as my fingers slipped between the sides and her hips. Her breathing grew heavy and she tilted her head back, a small sigh escaping from her lips.

"Hey Jason! Wow that was quick!" Alice said a little too loudly. She was warning us.

I stood up and kissed her open mouth one last time before turning and walking back to the fire.

Jason eyed me suspiciously when he realized Bella wasn't with the group.

"She's calling her mom. I just wanted to say hello." I smiled lightheartedly and sat back down, staring at the fire.

Bella returned a few minutes later, fully dressed and her breathing normal. Unlike everyone else, she was staring right at me. She was so sexy when she was hot and bothered.

"So…" Jason started. "How's your mom?"

She finally broke her eyes away from me and looked at Jason. "What?"

"Edward said you were talking to your mother?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah. She's good. I'll be calling her back after we get home to talk a little more." She glanced my way.

I coughed, trying to hold in my laughter. Good work Cullen.

**A/N**: **I know I know, I'm a tease. But I think I'm a damn good tease. Review while I go find a bottle and an Edward to play Spin the Bottle with : )**


	10. Take Me For a Ride

Plowing these fields in the hot summer sun  
Over by the gate lordy here she comes  
With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea  
I make a little room and she climbs on up  
Open up a throttle and stir a little dust  
Just look at her face she ain't a foolin me

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

-Kenny Chesney

**Bella**

I'm not going down there. I shook my head as I glanced up at my reflection in the mirror. I just got a little carried away earlier. There's no way I can go down there. Right? I let out a large sigh and eyed my bedroom door. My foot started tapping frantically on the tile as I contemplated going to "have a chat" with "my mother." I glanced at the clock. It was almost one o'clock in the morning. I was sure everyone else was in bed.

I took one last look at the door and then started towards it. I'm going down there.

I tiptoed past Charlie's room, reassured by his loud snoring that he was sound asleep. I peaked my head down the stairs before going any further. The T.V. was blaring in the living room. Emmett and Rose were sound asleep on the couch, wrapped up in each other. I took a step down the stairs and winced when it creaked.

Emmett's eyes opened and he wiped at them, obviously still half asleep. He looked around momentarily, searching for the culprit of the noise. Crap. He's going to know.

"Who is it?" Rose said, keeping her eyes closed.

"Shit," I whispered. Think Bella. "Meow…" I called out.

Emmett lay back down, curling his arms tighter around Rose. "It's just the cat." I could barely contain my laughter. We didn't have a cat.

Emmett placed a soft kiss on her forehead and went back to snoring loudly. I had to admit they were cute, even if they were assholes in high school.

I finally made it to Edward's door and wondered if I should knock or just go in. I took a deep breath, turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

"Edward?" I whispered. I tried to make out his shape on his bed, but he wasn't there.

I gasped as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled my body to his.

"I was starting to think that you weren't coming," he whispered into my ear. His voice was husky and full of want. He pushed my tank top strap down my arm and started grazing his lips across my shoulder and collarbone.

I started breathing heavily, my chest rising and falling rapidly. His hand rose from my hips and dipped underneath my shirt, rising up until his fingers ran along the bottom of my bra. He ran his finger softly along the skin there, back and forth, back and forth.

"Edward…" I whispered, tilting my head back onto his shoulder. "Emmett and Rose are out on the couch…we can't."

He whipped me around and pressed me gently against the wall, bending down in front of me. He fumbled with the hem of my shirt before lifting it slowly up and over my head, his fingers blazing fire across my skin everywhere they touched. My hands instinctively reached out towards him and pawed at his shirt. He quickly pulled it off and pushed his chest into mine, rocking from side to side as he pressed his forehead to mine. My fingers ran over his broad shoulders and down the middle of chest, across his defined abs and down to the hemline of his jeans where his gray boxer-briefs were peaking out. I snapped them lightly against his skin. He growled in response.

His lips crushed fiercely against mine as his fingers tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I was craving him more than I ever have before. I wanted all of him. And I wanted it now.

He picked me up and pushed me roughly against the wall. I tilted my head to the side, listening. Emmett and Rose probably heard that. Edward started nibbling on my neck and running his hands down my sides. I squeezed my legs around him, grinding my hips slightly against his. He bit down lightly on my skin in response.

"Maybe you're right." He breathed heavily. "Maybe we shouldn't right now." He shook his head against my skin.

"Why the hell not?" I whispered.

"Because. Emmett and Rose are pretty much on the other side of this door." He nodded to his bedroom door.

I unlocked my legs from around him and sighed in annoyance. He was not doing this to me again. I cocked an eyebrow and smiled slightly, grabbing his hand and leading him over to his bed. I pushed him down forcefully and crawled on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Edward…" I breathed as I started undoing the button on my pants. "I want you to fuck me." I reached my hand inside my jeans and inside the hem of my boy shorts.

His eyes widened when he realized what I was doing.

"Now."

He recovered a little from the surprise and a cocky ass smile spread across his face. He laughed to himself and whipped me around, laying me down on the bed. He hovered above me and caressed up my leg and over the zipper of my jeans.

"Not now," he whispered.

"Please," I moaned. "I'll be really…really quiet. I promise." I tilted my head up and kissed him roughly.

"No."

I started to protest but he covered my mouth with his finger.

"Bella I'm not going to fuck you now. Because when I do…" He stared right into my eyes and dipped his face so it was inches from mine. "I want to make you scream." He smiled his crooked smile.

I felt all the air whoosh out of my body as it started quivering. I'd finished without him even touching me. The man was magical with words, no doubt, because that had never happened to me before.

"Did you just…?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." I breathed, closing my eyes and brushing my hair off my forehead.

"Does my voice really affect you that much?" He smiled.

"Oh yeah."

"Bella…" he leaned in closer to my ear. "I want to take you so hard that you won't be able to stand." My stomach started getting butterflies all over again. I grasped the sheets in my fists and twisted them all around.

"Bella…" he whispered. "I can't wait to kiss every inch of your body until you scream my name."

That did it. Again. I whimpered and he started laughing again. I punched at his chest.

"Stop it you ass."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Am I too sexy Bella?" He joked.

"Yes." I crossed my arms in front of me.

He laughed again and jumped off the bed. He picked up his shirt from the floor and tossed it towards me. "Here put this on, let's go to bed."

I pulled the shirt over my head and unbuttoned my jeans, slipping them down to my ankles and stepping out. By the time I'd finished undressing he was already in bed. He pushed the covers back and patted the space next to him. I smiled and rushed into bed with him, curling up on his chest.

We laid there for a few minutes in complete silence. I was just about to fall asleep when Edward started moving below me. "I'm too sexy for my shirt…too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts…"

"Ass." I whispered.

He tightened his arm around me and laughed. In spite of myself I smiled into his bare chest and fell fast asleep. It was the best sleep I'd had in awhile.

I woke the next morning hot from the sun coming through the window. I raised my hand in front of my eyes to block out the bright light and reached behind me to find Edward. He wasn't there.

"Edward?" I called out into his empty bedroom. I rubbed at my eyes and got up, sauntering over to the window and pulling the curtain back farther and scanning the yard. Everyone was already outside working. My dad and Jasper were working on something at the door of the barn. They must have been struggling with it because I saw my dad throw his arms up in frustration and Jasper scratched the back of his head in thought. Rose pushed them aside and started tinkering with it herself as Alice watched in amusement.

I decided it was safe to make my exit from Edward's room so I opened the door and crept out.

"Good morning Bella," Emmett said, his grin wide across his face. "How are we doing this morning?" He glanced towards Edward's bedroom.

"Oh I'm fine." I started tugging at the bottom of the shirt nervously. "Um. I was just looking for Edward. I mean…I was in my room, and then I came down here. To talk to him…about something. So I checked in his room…from my room. And he wasn't there." I shook my head trying to understand what I'd just said.

"Right," Emmett laughed. "Well loverboy has been out on the field driving the tractor since about 6 a.m. But if you want, you can take him this sandwich for lunch. I was just going to bring it out to him. But since you need to…talk to him. You take it." He handed me a sandwich wrapped in a brown paper bag and started out the door. "Nice shirt." He chuckled as the door slammed behind him

"Jerk…" I said as I started up the stairs. I ran a comb through my hair and brushed my teeth before slipping on some cut off jean shorts and a black tank top. As I walked down the stairs, I decided that it was only logical to bring him something to drink too. So I made some lemonade and some iced tea, since I wasn't sure what he'd want. I placed them in mugs and put them in the bag with the sandwich.

I almost started towards the door but realized that he would probably want a little more than just a sandwich so I packed some chips and pretzels. My stomach grumbled at me as I closed the Ziploc bag. I made another sandwich for me and headed out the door.

"Where are you headed to Bells?" Charlie looked up from the machine that Rose had mysteriously just started.

"Just taking Edward some lunch."

He raised his eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"Alright. He's at the far field." He pointed across the land to a corner in the back, almost by the tree line.

I started through the field, keeping my eye out for him. I finally spotted him going along the fence at the far edge of the land. I smiled to myself. He was wearing a white wife beater tank top and a cowboy hat. He was bent over the side of the tractor as it went along, making sure everything was working properly. He finally looked up and I managed a weak wave in his direction. He smiled and turned the tractor off just as I approached him.

"Hey." He jumped off the tractor and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Is that for me?" He nodded towards the brown lunch bag.

"Uh. Yeah. I made one for myself too."

He smiled and started towards the shade of the trees, sitting down and propping himself against one of the trunks. I followed him and sat down beside him, taking out all the food and placing it in front of him.

"Wow, this is like a smorgasbord. Emmett usually only makes me a shitty sandwich." He reached for the sandwich that Emmett made, which in all honesty looked like it tasted like shit.

"No this one's yours." I quickly handed him the sandwich I'd made for myself.

"Are you sure? This one looks more like Emmett's work." He nodded towards the gross sandwich.

"Yep I'm sure. I made this one just the way I like it." I grabbed it and started devouring it. I had to force it down my throat and avoid choking. Emmett was never allowed to make anyone food ever again.

We sat and ate our food, talking and laughing with each other. It was a perfect little picnic.

He glanced up at the sun and started to get up. "Well I better get back to work. I won't get done until after dark as it is." He started back towards the tractor. "Thanks for the lunch." He winked and adjusted his hat.

"Hey Edward!" I stood up and ran over to him. "Take me for a ride?" I nodded towards the tractor.

He stepped aside and smiled. "Your chariot awaits my lady…" He gestured to the tractor. I grabbed the wheel and pulled myself up with a little effort. He hopped up quickly and sat close behind me, his legs on either side of me.

"Okay so just turn the key here." He placed my hand over the key and turned it. It hummed to life, vibrating and jolting below us. "And then put it into gear down here." He ran his hand slowly down my side and over my hips, down my leg to the shift. He put it into first and we started chugging along. "Brake and gas are in the normal spots." His hands returned to my hips as he let me steer it around.

He directed me where to go and how to work the field just like my dad liked it. I didn't even realize so much time had passed until the sun started to dip below the tree line. I pushed on the brake and let the tractor idle for a few minutes. Edward's fingertips grazed my shoulders as his lips moved up and down my neck. I strained my neck up so he'd have better access.

"I think it's about your bedtime…" he whispered into my ear.

"I think I'm okay with that," I breathed, closing my eyes and parting my mouth expectantly. He placed a quick but tender kiss on my lips and then turned the tractor off. I spun around and grabbed his hat from his head and placed it on my own.

"Take me home cowboy!" I smiled and jumped down from the tractor. I fell to the ground as my ankle gave out beneath me, searing pain shooting through it.

"Damn it!" I screamed, clutching at my ankle.

Edward dropped down and immediately brought his hands gently to my ankle, assessing the damage.

"Are you okay? Can you walk on it?" He started examining it closer.

"I don't think so." I whined. It hurt like a bitch. I didn't think it was seriously broken or anything, but it was definitely not a comfortable feeling.

"Okay." He bent down and placed a soft kiss on my ankle. It surprisingly felt immensely better the moment his lips touched my skin. "I'm going to pull you up, but don't put any weight on that leg." He stood up and pulled me with him. I hopped on one leg, grabbing his shoulders for support. He turned away from me and bent down.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Carrying your clumsy ass home. Get on."

I smiled and leaped onto his back. He wrapped his arms around my legs and started towards the house. By the time we got back, I was laughing again at some joke he'd made; I hardly noticed the painful throbbing in my ankle.

Edward froze as we approached the house. I looked up and saw the very familiar truck in the driveway. Panic went through my whole body. I was supposed to be with Jason tonight. I had completely forgotten. My eyes shot to the front porch. My dad sat with Jason on the porch swing. A single rose sat on the armrest of the swing next to Jason. The look in his eyes told me exactly what he was feeling. Hurt, betrayed, confused…worried.

"Bella?" He stood up and gazed over the lawn at us.

"Crap…" I whispered, clinging to Edward, unconsciously wanting him to protect me from the shitstorm we were about to face.

**A/N: Wow I think I'm in love with the Teaseward at the beginning of this chapter. He can make me scream anytime. Reviews are better than tractor rides with a dity talking Edward.**


	11. Epiphanies and Ice Cream

Cuz when you're dialing her number just to hang up the phone

Driving cross town just to see if she's home

waking a friend in the dead of night, just to hear 'em say it's gonna be alright

When our finding things to do not to fall asleep cuz you know she's waiting in your dreams

That's when she's

More than a Memory

-Garth Brooks

**Bella**

This was bad. Really, really bad.

"Bella what are you doing?" Jason said, stepping down onto the grass.

"She was helping me with the tractor and she fell. Twisted her ankle pretty bad," Edward said, his body visibly tensing up.

I turned my face towards him, completely shocked that he was lying for me. Isn't this what he had wanted all along? A few words and Jason could be out of the picture for good. Why didn't he take that chance when he had it?

"I'll go get some ice…" Charlie huffed and walked into the house.

Edward carried me up to the porch and set me on the swing, propping my leg up beside me. Jason quickly sat down next to me, pulling my hurt ankle onto his lap to examine it.

"Geez Bella it's swollen already…" He ran his fingers softly across it. Charlie returned quickly with a bag of ice and placed it on my ankle.

"Well Bella I would say you usually aren't so accident prone…but you are so." He placed his hands on his hips. "I was a little bit surprised when Jason showed up though. I didn't know you had plans with him tonight." His eyes glanced towards Edward. "Maybe you should just stay in tonight with your ankle."

"No Charlie I think she should go." Edward crossed his arms in front of him and looked down at the ground. What the hell was going on?

"You do?" Charlie and Jason said in unison.

"Yeah. I mean you did have plans. And she'll be fine as long as she stays off her ankle. You aren't planning on running a marathon or anything right?" He smirked towards Jason.

"Um. No. I was actually just going to get us some ice cream and watch a movie at my place."

"There ya go. Perfect date. It's all settled." Edward stomped into the house.

I stood speechless at the scene that had just played out in front of me. Did Edward just basically insist that I go out with Jason?

"So are you ready to go?" Jason stood up and offered me his arm.

"Um, in a minute. I need to go grab something inside, you can just wait in the truck." I stood up and hopped inside, right to Edward's room.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled as soon as I closed his door.

"What's what?" He was laying on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"This! Why are you telling me to go out with him?"

"Because I sincerely want you to. Because I know that you still really love me. And because I know that you'll be thinking of me the entire time you're with him."

"Did you just Jedi Mind Trick me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Maybe." He smiled in my direction.

"You make no sense Edward. One minute you're groping me on a tractor and the next you're pushing me into my kind-of casual boyfriend's arms. What is it with you?"

He shrugged his shoulders in a way that just irritated the shit out of me.

"Fine!" I tried to stomp my foot, which is nearly impossible when you're only on one leg. "Have a lovely evening then." I turned and hopped out of the room.

"Don't be out too late Bells," Charlie said as I started out the door. My anger from Edward had just reached its breaking point and it was about to be unleashed on Charlie.

"You know what Dad. I'm a grown ass woman. I've been married and divorced. And whether you like to think about it or not, I've had sex okay? So I will come home when I damn well please. Hell I might just stay at Jason's tonight. I'm not a little girl anymore, so stop treating me like I'm twelve!" I slammed the door behind me and made my way out to the truck.

I was still breathing heavily from my outburst as I pulled myself into Jason's truck.

"Are you okay?" He put his arm around my shoulder.

"No," I answered softly.

"Is this a vanilla and sprinkles occasion or a triple chocolate fudge with whipped cream and chocolate sauce occasion?"

I started laughing and my mood instantly lifted. I was going to try and have fun tonight, and despite what Edward said I was not going to think of him. Well except for right now. He was out of my head until tomorrow. Hopefully.

**Edward**

I almost broke down the moment Bella closed the door behind her. I really did want her to go. And I really did want her to have fun with Jason. In my fucked up mind it made sense to me for her to go. But that didn't mean it didn't drive me crazy and make me want to punch the damn wall.

I quarantined myself in my room for the next hour, wishing that she would come back. I knew if I called her and told her to come back that she would. All I had to do was dial seven numbers and she'd be back in my arms. I got to six and hung up the phone.

Emmett and Jasper burst into my room after my third attempt to call her.

"Did Bella really leave with Jason?" Emmett said, motioning out towards the driveway.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I told her to."

Jasper closed the door and sat down in the chair.

"So you told the woman you're in love with to go on a date with another guy?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because. I want her to miss me. I want her to want me so bad that she can't go with him. She wants me all the time when it's just us, but I need her to choose me over him. And she can't do that if she's never with him."

"But you realize that this could backfire on you, right Ed?" Emmett perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. But if it does then I know that we weren't meant to be together." I banged my head up against the headboard.

"You're a weird motherfucker you know that?" Emmett said.

"Yeah I know. I'm irrational and don't make sense. But it's a test Em. If she still wants me while she's with him then we're worth fighting for."

"So it's not driving you insane that she's with him right now?"

"No it is. My skin is fucking crawling just thinking about it." I itched at my arms.

And then I started having second thoughts. Did I just fuck up again? Should I have told her no? To stay with me instead?

I jumped up in a panic and grabbed my car keys, flying out the door. I couldn't drive fast enough to Jason's house. It felt like my truck was just lurching along at a snail's pace. Like every minute on the clock was an hour. Like if I didn't get to her fast enough that I could lose her forever.

I came to a screeching halt outside his house and sat frozen in the seat. The curtains were pulled back and I could see into his house. They were sitting on the couch eating ice cream out of the same bowl. She smiled in his direction as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

My stomach started spasming as the dry heaves came. As soon as they came the tears came. I pounded on my steering wheel so hard that it broke clear off the stand. I looked back up at the house. The tears falling freely down my face blurred my vision, but I could see her. And she was laughing as she snuggled up next to him. She sure didn't look like I was even a passing thought in her mind. She was happy. Completely content. Without me.

I reached for my phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Jazz I need you to come get me." I looked at my mangled steering wheel and decided there was no way I was driving home with it like that.

"Where are you?"

"In front of Jason's house," I said through my sobs. I've never cried this hard before in my life. I was not a crier. At all. But this hit me harder than anything ever has. It was like a rusty dagger through my heart, twisting and turning its way around, assuring that no life was left in me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. Anything. I clutched at my chest and waited for Jasper to get here.

He pulled up slowly ten minutes later and Alice hopped out the passenger's side.

"Edward why did you come here?" She said softly as she opened my door and pulled me out.

As soon as we were both back in Jasper's car, she pulled me to her. I grasped onto her shoulders, crying into her shirt while she rubbed up and down my arm, trying to comfort me.

My crying had ceased by the time we made it back home. No one spoke as Jasper parked his car and turned the ignition off. And then it was just silence all around me. I opened the door and muttered a soft "thank you" before going back into the house and into my room. I curled up in a ball on my bed and watched out my window for the headlights. Watched for her to come home. Watched for her to come back to me.

**Bella**

"Why don't you stay over tonight?" Jason said as he placed soft kisses down my neck.

"I can't. Charlie will kill me," I lied. I wondered if he heard my fight with Charlie. I had never planned to stay overnight here. I was just angry and it came out of my mouth before I could stop it. I felt terrible for leading him on like that.

"Oh. Okay. I'll take you home then." He slowly got up and collected his keys before leading me out to his truck.

The ride home was a little awkward and I didn't know why. We didn't really talk, which left me alone with my thoughts too much. They of course drifted to Edward and what he was doing right now. I wanted to tell him that I missed him. And that he was right. Every time Jason touched me or kissed me, I had wished it was Edward. I bit my lip and looked down at my hands.

I can't do this anymore, I thought to myself. Edward would always hold my heart and I couldn't deny it anymore. It didn't matter what happened in the past or what was happening now. We were supposed to be. And I didn't know why it took me so long to figure that out, but I knew it now. It wasn't going to be easy and we'd probably fight and yell and make each other mad as hell, but we'd make it back to where we used to be. Maybe even better than we were before. But I knew I had to cut this extra baggage if we had any chance at making it.

I cringed thinking about Jason as baggage. He was far from it. He was kind and loving and to be honest, if Edward and I had never been, Jason and I would be perfect for each other. But my heart was permanently flawed, in a good way. And there was no way it'd be any other way again. Edward's mark would be there always and forever.

I sighed deeply as Jason parked his truck in front of my house. I knew this was it. I was breaking up with him when he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Jason I need to talk to you about something…" I turned to face him.

"Okay…" He raised his eyebrow suspiciously and turned towards me.

"Listen. I'm not perfect; I'm far from it. I've been through a lot of things in my life and it's been really really hard for me to get over them…." I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts. "And some things have been going on recently and I just don't think…"

"Bella is that you?" Charlie called out, stepping onto the porch.

Dammit Dad, why do you always have the worst timing in the world?

He crossed the yard quickly and came to Jason's window.

"Hello Charlie," Jason said.

"Jason." Charlie nodded. "Thanks for dropping Bella off."

I took that as my cue to get out of the truck. I guess the heartbreaking will have to wait another day.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow…" I said to Jason, walking up to the porch with my dad. He smiled and started back down the driveway.

"Bells I'm actually really glad you did come back tonight. I want to apologize, for how I've been acting. I understand that you're an adult now and you can make your own decisions. It's just that I'm your dad, and you're my little girl and it's just my way to want to protect you okay?"

I smiled and hugged his side. "I know Dad. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, it wasn't okay." I shook my head in embarrassment.

"So how was your night?"

"Very…enlightening…" I muttered as we walked through the door.

I half contemplated going to Edward now, but I walked right up to my own room instead and went straight to sleep. It was too late for the conversation we needed to have. Epiphanies and declarations of love were better saved for another day.

**A/N: So that chapter was a little frustrating. I mean here Edward is being all suave and sexy and then he pushes her off on some other guy. You have to admit his logic does makes sense, even if its fucked up sense. So now what? He loves her, she loves him. Everything should just be peachy right.... ; ) Or maybe slightly lemony? Made from concentrate, not real juice.**


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

**Bella**

I was wide awake at 6 a.m. the next day, my mind racing with what I was going to say to Jason. Should I tell him about Edward or just tell him it was over? Either way I couldn't keep on pretending anymore. It had just hit me like a ton of bricks last night and suddenly I knew.

I finally jumped out of bed at 7:30, deciding that I couldn't wait any longer, it couldn't wait any longer. I had to tell him now.

"Hello?" Jason's voice sounded completely awake too, which I thought was a little strange.

"Hey do you want to go out to breakfast?" I tried to mask the sadness in my voice but I knew it was there.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you in fifteen minutes." He hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Does he know something's wrong?

I didn't bother dressing; I just hopped in my truck in my pajamas and drove down to the diner. He showed up a few minutes after me and just sat in his truck for a moment. He looked conflicted, like he was arguing with himself.

I smiled and got up from my booth as he entered. He wrapped me up in his arms, but it was a half-assed hug. The dark circles under his eyes told me that he hadn't slept well, if at all.

"So what's up?" He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Jason..." I started, not sure what to say next.

"Actually Bella I need to say something." He put his hand up and stopped me from going on. "I'm leaving." He looked down at his hands.

"Oh! Well...where are you going?"

"My dad got me a job....a really, really good job. It's in Philadelphia Bella." He looked up at me, his mouth in a hard line.

"So far away..." I whispered. "When are you leaving?"

"A week from tomorrow."

"Wow." I mouthed. I wasn't expecting this, at all. "Well I'm really happy for you and I'll miss you." I tried to smile.

"That's the thing." He grabbed my hands. "I want you to come with me."

I blinked a few times, trying to take in what he'd just said.

"Don't you think that's a little...extreme?" I stuttered, pulling my hands back from his. "I mean we've only been dating for less than a month and now you're asking me to move across the country with you. It's insane!" I yelled. Everyone else in the diner scowled at me.

"What's the point of staying here? You have nothing left for you here Bella, come with me." I couldn't tell if he was mad or just really upset, but his eyes were stern and almost cold.

"I...can't." My voice broke slightly.

He stood up from the booth and started towards the door. "You can. You just won't." He pushed the door open and walked out. I took a few moments to process everything, sitting in shock, before I raced out to him.

"What the hell does that mean?" I yelled at him.

"It's him isn't it? That's why?" He shook his head at me as he got into his truck. "I saw his truck Bella."

"What are you talking about?" I screamed.

"Forget it. We're done!" He slammed his door and squealed out of the parking lot, leaving me dazed and confused as to what just happened. How did he break up with me when I came here to break up with him? And what was the whole truck comment about?

The old man sitting on the bench shook his head disapprovingly at me as I walked back to my truck. "Shut it Earl..." I sneered.

I got home and went straight to my room. My brain was exhausted from whatever had just happened and I just wanted to sleep forever. What the hell had gotten into Jason? He never acted like that.

I woke to the sound of a loud bang. I didn't know where it was or what was causing it, but it was loud as hell. I looked out the window and saw the dark clouds headed our way. The rain was pouring down so hard I could barely see the barn across the yard. I wiped my eyes and walked to the window. There were already puddles all around the yard and in the driveway. It must have been raining for a while. My truck was the only car in the driveway, everyone must be gone.

I started down the stairs to get something to eat. It was nearly 5 p.m. and I hadn't eaten anything all day. I jumped as I reached the bottom of the stairs. There was loud banging again, but it was different this time. It was short and deliberate, definitely not lightning. I walked over to the door and peeked my head out. Edward was hammering some boards to the windows.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" I looked out around the yard. "And where is your truck?"

"There's a big storm coming so I'm boarding up the windows." He held up another board and nailed it into place. His muscles flexed with every hit. I could see it underneath his dark blue t-shirt. "Charlie, Emmett and Jasper went into town a couple of hours ago to get some supplies at the tractor store. Alice and Rose went shopping for the day." He looked up at the sky. "But by the looks of it, it's a pretty shitty day to go shopping." He looked down at his feet for a moment before going back to work.

"And your truck?"

He walked towards the next window.

"Edward where is your damn truck!?" I screamed. He still didn't answer. I finally knew what Jason was talking about. His truck. He'd seen his truck. "Were you spying on me last night?" I edged forward. "Were you?"

He finally turned his eyes to me and started to speak, but the shrill of the phone interrupted him. I huffed and ran inside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bells, it's Dad." He sounded worried. "Is Edward still there with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay good. Sweetie the storm's getting pretty bad here in town. They've closed the roads out to the house for the night because they're flooded. Is he still boarding up the windows?"

"Yeah he's just finishing up now. What are you guys going to do?"

"Well we got a hold of the girls and we're all going to stay at Billy's for the night. We'll be out there first thing tomorrow morning. You two stay inside or head to the basement if it gets really bad. Now let me talk to Edward."

"Okay just a minute." I walked outside and motioned for Edward. He ran up and inside the house.

"Charlie?....Okay....Okay...Yeah I understand. Bye." He hung up the phone.

"Bella I need you to get some things together and put them in the basement just in case. Get the flashlights, batteries, the radio and some water. Maybe a blanket or two. I'm going to go do some things in the barn and I'll be right back." He started out across the yard.

I ran inside and started collecting the things he said, throwing them into a bag. Edward was moving the tractors back out of the barn and into the open field. Once he was done he jumped down and released all the animals into the pasture behind the barn. I ran across the yard as the lightning flashed brilliantly across the sky. Edward had started stalking slowly back to the house.

"Edward what are we doing?" I yelled.

"Preparing for the storm you dumbass."

"I don't mean that. I mean what are...we...doing?" He stopped in front of me and ran his fingers through his dripping wet hair before putting his hand on his hips.

"It looks like you're very happy doing Jason. There is no we." He started back towards the house, but I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You were right!" I said softly.

"What?" He spun back to me.

"You were right!" I screamed. I took a step towards him. "I thought about you the entire time. There wasn't one moment last night that you weren't in my head, taunting me. Every time I looked at him I saw you."

"Did you tell him that?" He scowled.

"I was going to this morning, but he broke up with me instead."

His shoulders heaved up and down as he breathed hard through his nose. The raindrops were hitting his shoulders so hard that they plinked off like he was made of marble. His mouth was slightly open, the rainwater running down his face.

"Dammit Edward say something!" I wiped my hair away from my face.

"I love you." He said as he spit some rainwater out of his mouth.

Moisture started forming at the corners of my eyes, and very wet and warm tears replaced the cold raindrops running down my face.

"I love you too."

He put his face in his hands and dropped to his knees in front of me, sobs escaping from his lips. I walked over and stood in front of him, running my fingers through his hair. I bent down and kissed his head as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed his forehead gently into my stomach.

"I love you too..." I said again.

He started placing urgent kisses on my stomach and worked his way up along my chest, standing up and finally placing his lips on mine. I jumped up into his arms, locking my legs around him and pushing my hips into his.

His hands ran up and down my back and through my hair as we stumbled up the porch. His hands fumbled for a moment with the screen door, but he eventually got it open and we were finally inside away from the rain.

**Edward**

My fingers reached for the hem of her shirt, but it was stuck to her body, sopping wet from the rain. "What the fuck?" I mumbled against her lips as I tried to pull it over her head. She laughed slightly into my open mouth at my frustration.

"A little anxious?" She smiled.

"Well after two years...yes." I finally managed to get it over her head. Her fingers reached for my jean buttons, undoing them slowly as she bent down in front of me. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as she pulled them down to my ankles. She kissed my stomach, right above the top of my boxers and looked up at me from underneath her should be illegally long eyelashes.

"God I missed you..." I whispered as I pulled her mouth up to mine. I slid her pajama pants easily off her and she stepped towards me, hitching one leg up around my hip.

"I missed you too. But sweetie stop talking." She pressed her lips roughly to mine.

My eyes glanced towards my bedroom and the stairs up to hers.

"No right here." She yanked my boxers down to the floor.

I held her face gently in my hands and kissed her. She pulled me in closer, causing us to stumble back into the kitchen table. The glasses and plates that were sitting on it crashed to the floor, breaking into a million pieces. I lifted her up onto the edge of the table and crawled on top of her, praying that the table would hold our weight.

She pulled my head closer to her, ducking to the side and whispering in my ear. "Do you remember what you said before?"

I pulled back with a confused look on my face.

"You promised me you'd make me scream..." She raised an eyebrow at me.

I smiled and ducked back down to her neck, running my tongue along her collarbone and down the middle of her chest, pausing briefly to take my time to run along the indents of her ribs.

Her breathing sped up and started escaping in small whimpers as my fingers slipped under her underwear and pulled them down. I backed away and pulled them slowly down her legs, massaging her things on my way down. After they were free from her legs I hiked her leg straight up, placing it on my shoulder. She gasped slightly at my sudden movement.

I smirked and stepped closer to her, warranting another sigh. She ran her fingers through her hair and bit down hard on her lip.

"Look at me…" I said seriously. Her eyes shot up to mine. I locked them there as I slid forward, crushing myself to her.

She let out a sigh as I started moving forwards and backwards, the table squeaking with our movements. She grabbed at the edges of the table to brace herself. Her other leg wrapped around the back of my leg, pulling me closer.

I heard the cracking of the table, even over the loud thunder and the pattering of the rain on the roof. With one final thrust, we crashed to the floor, panting and trying to catch our breath.

She started laughing quietly after a few minutes. "How the hell are we going to explain all this to Charlie?" She looked from side to side at the damage we'd caused to the kitchen.

"My room for the next round?" I said.

She nodded and I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, all too eager to cross the ten paces to my bedroom door.

**Bella**

I woke up sometime during the night, unsure of what time it was, or where I was, or what my name was. It was that mind-blowing. I'd be surprised if I could add two and two together. I was in one of Edward's button down shirts and a pair of his boxers. He slept next to me, his arm draped across my waist.

I took a moment to just watch him. I started hating myself for all the time we've missed out on. It just seemed so…insignificant now. I was going to spend the rest of my life making that up to him.

A sound outside caught my ear and I shifted in the bed so I could look outside. It was still black as hell outside. I turned to see what time it was. 5 a.m. It shouldn't still be this dark out. I softly picked Edward's arm up and got out of bed, walking over to the window.

There was an eerie silence over the whole place. Like the calm before the storm. Then I heard it. Like a train coming straight towards us. Each time the lightning flashed across the sky I could make out the dark wall out over the field. It was getting closer each time.

"Edward!" I screamed, turning back towards the bed. I shook him awake and tried to pull him out of bed.

"What are you doing?" He said, still groggy from sleep.

"We have to get to the basement now!" I tried pulling him towards the door.

He took one look outside and bolted out his door, pulling me along.

"Where were the fucking sirens?!" He screamed as we reached the kitchen.

We had forgotten all the debris we'd left in the kitchen. I tripped over a leg of the kitchen table and fell forward into the shards of glass. I caught a glimpse of the blood running down my arms before Edward picked me up and carried me downstairs, slamming the basement door behind us.

I was trembling from fear and the sobs that were coming from me by the time we made it down the stairs. He set me down on my feet and pulled out one of the blankets I'd set aside earlier. He laid it out on the cold cement.

"Sit down babe. We're gonna be fine."

I did as he said, squinting to try and see the injuries on my arms. He grabbed a flashlight and grabbed my arms, pulling them towards him. He opened one of the water bottles and threw it over the gashes.

"You've got some glass stuck in here, stay still." He held the light in one hand and started gently picking the large chunks of glass out of my arms. After he was convinced he gotten them all he pulled his shirt over his head and ripped it clear in half, wrapping each piece around my arms for makeshift bandages. He pulled me close, rocking me back and forth and rubbing my back.

It sounded like the world was crashing down all around us. I've never heard anything so loud in my life. I was terrified. He grabbed the other blanket and wrapped it around us as the sounds of shattered glass echoed around us. He angled his body so I was trapped between him and the cement wall, pulling the blanket over our heads.

"Baby look at me…" He whispered, pulling my chin towards him. "We're going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you okay?"

"Okay…" I said softly, sniffling a little bit. He gently kissed my cheek.

It was gone as quickly as it had come. We knew when the sunshine started streaking through the windows that it was over. Edward slowly dropped the blanket from around us and peeked his head out.

"Okay I think it's over." He pulled me up onto my feet and we started towards the stairs.

I gasped when we reached the top. The house was a complete disaster. Every single window I could see was broken, the curtains either twisted or completely off the wall. A large tree branch was through our big living room window and I could see our porch swing settled clear across the yard.

"Shit…" Edward mumbled, taking in the sight. "Be careful of the glass Bella…" He pointed out the glass as I took a step towards the front door. I blinked a few times staring at the place where our barn used to stand. It was nothing but a pile of wood now. It was gone.

"Where is my truck?" I said, looking around for my truck.

Edward joined me on the porch and searched the yard. He pointed out towards the ditch out front. My truck was flipped over and covered in mud.

My hand flew to my mouth as I surveyed the scene. The fields were completely flooded, and our animals were nowhere to be found. Charlie's dream was gone in an instant. Tears started escaping down my cheek.

"Hey none of that matters Bella." He took my face in his hands and wiped away my tears. "I'm holding the most important thing of my life in my hands right now. And that's all I need. We'll get everything else back."

My dad's truck pulled in just then, Emmett's following closely behind. The look on their faces explained everything. They were absolutely devastated by the sight in front of them.

**A/N: Okay so you probably now realize why I said that the lemony goodness was made from concentrate and not real juice. It is physically impossible for me to write smut. I start laughing hysterically when I try and then I just feel awkward. But I have been pushing my limits lately so I did the best I could. Do not burn me at the stake. I go for sexy, not smutty. It's all I can do. haha. Secondly I hope the reunion was worth the wait. Please please please review! It makes me feel good to know what you guys think and plus it motivates me to write better and faster. So get on it! They're almost as good as breaking in the kitchen table with Edward. Almost... ; )**


	13. Swan’s Sweet Ass BarnRaiser

**A/N: Sorrrry for the long wait. Life has been busy and I've had like no time to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. It ended up a little different than I originally planned but hey, it happens and I like it. : )**

**Bella**

I stood in the kitchen sweeping up all the broken glass. Rose and Alice were working on the living room and the boys were out in the yard assessing the damage. Emmett had found a few stray animals back towards the tree line and tied them to a pole in the middle of the yard.

Charlie stomped into the kitchen with his hands on his hips and looked around.

"Geez that table sure took a beating..." His eyes roamed over the wreckage of wood that used to be our dining room table.

Despite everything, I had to laugh. I managed to hide it with a smirk and tilted my head towards Edward. He was on the porch reattaching the swing. His face was turned slightly away from me, but I could still see his slight smile.

By noon we had cleaned most of the glass off all of the floors and at least thrown all the debris into a pile in the front yard. I poured myself a glass of water and stepped out onto the porch. The boys had knocked down the few posts of the barn that still remained and tossed them into the pile with the rest of the pieces. It was strange. Most of the pieces weren't that damaged. It was like it was a clean break, like someone had taken a saw and sliced some of them down. I shuddered to think what kind of brute force would have done that.

"Charlie can I speak with you privately for a moment?" Edward motioned to Charlie and glanced in my direction. What was he up to?

They disappeared around the house and I almost resisted the urge to follow. I crept around the side of the house, anxious to hear what Edward had to say to my dad that he couldn't say in front of me.

"Thank you Charlie. That means a lot to me. And please...don't tell Bella. Not just yet," Edward said. They turned and started back towards the front.

"Edward can I talk to you?" I grabbed his arm as they passed. He looked a little scared at first, but he nodded his head as Charlie kept walking away from us. "What was that about?"

"It was nothing. I just had to ask Charlie for a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"You don't need to worry about it."

"Yeah I got that with the whole 'Don't tell Bella' crap."

"Please just...leave it alone okay?" He smiled and bent down to kiss me, so I knew it wasn't anything serious, but the curious cat in me still wanted to know.

"Okay fine." I didn't want to argue about it now, but it would come. And I had my own ways of getting it out of him.

We turned and walked towards the front just as Billy, Jacob, and a truckload of people pulled in the driveway. Jake jumped up and ran up to me, pulling me into his arms.

"Are you okay Bells?"

"Yeah." I held out my arms. "Only slightly damaged."

Jake sighed in relief and turned towards Edward. "How about you man are you okay?"

"As long as she's okay, I'm okay." He wrapped his arm around my waist. Jake smirked as his eyes darted between the two of us.

"Are you two?..." He laughed and turned around. "Billy you owe me that hundred."

"Geez Bella, you only had to hold out another two weeks and I would have won," Billy laughed, pulling his wallet out and handing Jake some money.

"Wait a minute, you guys were...betting on me and Edward getting back together?"

"Well we both knew it was going to happen. It was more of the timeline we were betting on. I thought you'd have a little bit more willpower than that."

"And I knew in reality that you guys wouldn't last apart," Jake laughed.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Charlie reappeared on the porch.

"Well it looks like you guys have a hell of a mess here and a barn to rebuild. So here we are." Billy smiled.

Charlie doesn't cry. In fact I don't remember the last time I've seen him even close to shedding a tear. But they started pouring down his face as he reached for Billy and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"Thank you Billy."

"Hey don't mention it. You'd be here if it was me." Billy turned towards the group in the back of the truck. I recognized some of them from in town. I think most of them were people who worked at the Barn or were friends of Jake. "Okay boys let's get going clearing all this stuff. Load it into the back of the truck and I'll take it to the dump and go get some building materials." They jumped out and started towards the heap.

"Actually Billy why don't we just go ahead and get the new stuff now. Edward and I can take care of the old stuff while you guys start the framing. We should make use of all the daylight we have."

"You're right," Billy said. "Boys make sure everything is set to go by the time we get back and we'll get going."

"Hey Bella why don't you go with your dad. I'm sure he'd like that." Edward released me and nudged me towards the truck. That was probably a good idea.

"Hey Dad I'll tag along." I ran towards the truck and jumped in, waving and blowing a kiss to Edward as we pulled out of the driveway. When we came back the pile of wood from the barn was gone. That was quick.

The next three days were a complete blur of hammering, framing, clearing, and sandwiches. Lots and lots of sandwiches. Rose, Alice and I stood inside the kitchen making a platter for lunch. I glanced out the window and watched as Edward took his shirt off and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He sat down on the ground and rested for a moment before going back to work.

"Edward looks so tired Bella. Have you been keeping him up all night?" Alice laughed.

I laughed along with her, but it wasn't that. I may be a heavy sleeper, but I'd heard him sneak out of bed every night as soon as he thought I was asleep. I thought he was just sneaking outside for a smoke, but I'd always fall asleep waiting for him to come back. By the time I woke up in the morning he was already out working with the guys. I was too exhausted to ask him about it and every time we had a chance to be alone he'd instantly fall asleep, napping for an hour or so before waking up and going back to work. He was hiding something from me and I didn't know if I should or wanted to know what it was.

We finished the sandwiches and carried them out to the boys. They devoured them like dogs, which doesn't surprise me with how hard they've been working. The barn already has a new frame and they're already starting to put some walls up along the back. It's amazing how fast it was coming along. Like Extreme Makeover Barn Edition on crack. I smiled and sat down under the nearest tree, leaning up against the trunk and watching them work. Edward plopped down next to me and laid his head in my lap. I started running my fingers through his hair and down his back. He was snoring before I'd even started my second round. I froze as I felt something under his shirt, all down one side of his back. I checked to make sure he was still asleep before I raised the back of his shirt.

There were two large scraps down his back that I knew weren't there last night when we'd taken a shower. They were scabbed over, but definitely fresh. I ran my fingers slowly down them, wondering what the hell they were from. He was working on the barn of course, but even I'll admit that I watch him work more than I should. I would have noticed if he hurt himself. I felt him stir slightly below me.

He reached his arm around and grabbed mine from his back, pulling it to his lips.

"Edward what happened to your back?"

He turned in my lap so he could look up at me. "It's nothing. One of the guys dropped a board." He kissed me and started getting up.

"No they didn't," I said adamantly. I was getting a little tired of all the lies and avoidance.

"I've got to get back to work." He smiled and started back towards the barn. Okay pretty boy, run away now. But I'll get you later.

**Edward**

That was close. Bella knows something is up. But I can't tell her. She can't know. Not yet. I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked towards Billy and Charlie. Charlie looked irritated, Billy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Billy I can't accept this..."

"Well too bad you old grump. It's happening. Charlie you've lost almost all your crops and a lot of your animals. We both know you can't afford to replace them all and build everything up again."

"What's going on?" I asked. Bella must have noticed the heated conversation that was taking place because I felt her walk up beside me.

"We'll be having a little shindig here tonight..." Billy said. Charlie huffed and stalked off.

"What?" Bella shifted uncomfortably beside me.

"Kind of like a dance." Jacob ran up next to Billy.

"A what?!"

"Well a dinner dance. To raise some money for you guys."

"Oh Billy that's really not..." He held his hand up in front of Bella.

"Bella I swear you are just like your father. We've already posted flyers for it in town so there's no backing out now. All you guys have to do is make some food if you want. Everything else is being brought up Cookie."

I knew Cookie very well. Cookie was the cook at the Barn. And she was a damn good cook. If I had to endure this Dinner-Dance till I gauge my fucking eyes out, then Cookie's cooking would make it all worth it. I smiled and salivated just thinking about her pulled pork barbeque sandwich. Bella slapped me on the chest.

"Did you know about this? Is this why you've been all weird lately is because you knew this was coming?"

"I..." I could take the easy way out and tell her the truth. That I had no idea. But I started thinking to myself. This little situation presents a perfect excuse for my behavior lately. Maybe it would get her off my back.

"Yeah. I've been making plans with them this whole time. I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise you baby."

Jake eyed me suspiciously. He knows I had nothing to do with this shindig. Now I was probably going to have to tell him what I was really doing all these nights.

"This is ridiculous. I doubt anyone will even show up." She turned and stomped back into the house. I loved it when my girl was a feisty bitch. It was fucking hot.

I smiled at her for a moment then turned back towards Jake. His smirk told me it was time for us to have the talk.

"So Eddie..." He draped his arm around my neck and pulled me away from the group. "You wanna tell me what's up or am I gonna have to tittie punch you first."

I stopped and turned towards him. "Jake if I tell you, you cannot under any circumstances tell Bella okay?"

"Okay I promise. What's up?"

I bent down close to his ear and whispered it to him. Where I'd been going these past nights, what I'd been doing and why. When I pulled back his face was stunned but happy.

"Well that's great man. Do you need any help?"

"Hell yeah. You didn't think I'd tell you without some kind of slave labor involved would you?"

"That's my boy. What time do you usually go?"

"Well Bella is usually asleep by midnight. So I go around then, stay until about sixish when everyone starts getting up."

"Sounds good. You should probably get inside and start getting ready. We'll set up for everything. The flyer said six and it's four now, so the crew should be here shortly to decorate the barn and get the food ready."

I turned and walked inside to take a shower, trying to mentally prepare myself for tonight.

**Bella**

I smiled as soon as I heard Edward turn the shower on. This was my chance. I crept around the corner and cracked open the bathroom door. He was singing his own version of Sweet Caroline at the top of his lungs so he didn't hear me come in. I slipped my clothes off and stepped inside.

"Well hello ma'am?" He spun around and kept scrubbing his sudsy hair.

"Howdy…" I took a step forward and grabbed onto his waist.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Practicing the art of persuasion…" I smirked and bent down in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" He backed away from me. "I know what you're trying to do…" His back hit the shower wall. "You're trying to sex me into telling you things."

I crawled closer to him. "Is it working?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Not sure yet." I could see his obvious confusion, the conflict between his body and his mind.

"You know you want it Edward." I ran my hands from his ankles all the way up to his inner thighs.

"I know I do, but…I don't. No. No. No." He shook his head as his knees almost buckled under my touch. "Uh…I gotta go." He quickly opened the shower curtain and stepped out, leaving me dripping wet on my knees.

I heard him mutter to himself as he left the bathroom. Just because he got away from me then didn't mean I wouldn't try again later. The suspense was driving me mad. I finished taking a shower and started towards my room to get ready. I slipped on a nice sundress and dried my hair before heading downstairs. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with a single white daisy in his hands.

"For you love…" He handed the flower to me.

"Thanks…" I kissed him on the cheek. "Does this mean you're going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nope not a chance," he laughed. He held out his arm to me and led me out onto the porch.

I froze as I looked out onto the lawn. It was completely full with cars. In fact they were lined up all the way out the driveway and down the road as far as I could see. The barn was completely strung up with lights. There was a large banner across the only wall in the back, right behind the stage.

"Swan's Sweet Ass Barn-Raiser?" I read.

"Jake's doing."

"Nice."

We continued towards the barn, winding our way through the people. There was a local band playing on the stage and a complete buffet full of food on one side of the barn. Jake and Billy sat at a table close to the entrance, where people were lined up.

"Two please," I said to Jake as we finally reached the barn.

"Oh please Bella. You are not paying for this. We're doing this for you guys you know." He waved us inside.

Edward and I grabbed a huge plate of food and went to sit with the group.

"This looks so beautiful…" Alice gushed. This kind of stuff was right up her alley.

"I just can't believe all the people here." Emmett looked around at the crowd. There were barely enough places for everyone to sit. "We're going to make a lot of money."

"I think it just shows how much people really do care about you, about your family Bells," Jasper said.

"Yeah it's really nice…" Happy tears started forming in my eyes, but I held them back with a smile and turned towards Edward. He ran his hand back and forth on the small of back.

He leaned in close to me, down to my ear. "Will you dance with me?"

"Yes sir I will," I laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. He twirled us around the floor effortlessly. It was like we were the only two people there, like everything else was in slow motion. I pulled myself close to his chest and laid my forehead lightly on him. He bent down and kissed the top of my head as the song came to an end.

"Let's go somewhere…" I whispered. "Just you and me…" I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled and led me off the dance floor, out of the barn and around to the backyard. The laundry was still hanging out to dry, blowing back and forth in the wind. I laughed and ran ahead wrapping the sheets around me. Edward pulled down one of the blankets and laid in on the ground.

I sat down beside him and leaned back on my elbows, looking up at the sky. It was a perfect cloudless night, the ones you never get in the city with its smog and pollution. It was just…clear. The only sound was the music in the distance and the crickets in the fields. The epitome of a perfect country night.

I snuggled up to Edward's side and decided to take advantage of our alone time. My hand slowly ran down the front of his shirt, undoing each button carefully, before climbing on top of him.

"I've got you trapped now. You have to tell me what's going on." I pinned his arms above him.

"Oh do I?" He smirked and with one swift motion rolled me under him, pinning my arms where his were. He started placing soft kisses down my neck. He undid the front of my shirt and continued on down, leaving it flapping open and a sliver of skin exposed.

"Yes you do. Because you love me and we shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other."

"Even if it's a good secret?" He mumbled against my skin.

"Yes."

"I bribed Charlie so we could have the house to ourselves this weekend."

I gripped his hair and pulled his face up from my stomach. "You did?"

"I did."

"How?"

"I told him we had a lot of things to talk about and that I think it was important for us to hole up for the weekend. Just us." He smiled.

"Nice job baby." I bent down and kissed him. Maybe that was it all along. That would explain him talking to Charlie in private. And all the secrecy. Maybe he wanted to surprise me. And maybe he just got banged up working on the barn. I couldn't possibly have been watching him every moment. And he probably did sneak out every night for a smoke, he's probably pretty stressed with everything that's happened. I suddenly realized how completely unfounded my suspicions were. It was stupid to think that he was hiding something big from me…wasn't it?

I decided to believe him right then and there and not let my stupid insecurities taint the evening or our upcoming weekend. I was excited beyond words. An entire weekend for us. Not just for a repeat of what happened on the kitchen table, because trust me I knew there'd be a lot of that, but he was right about one thing. We did need to talk. We've obviously resolved all of our physical issues but we need to talk through everything that happened between us in New York. We couldn't go on happy go lucky like this forever. Our shit needed to be aired out, even if it was hard.

Edward suddenly jumped up and pulled me with him. "Alright straighten your shirt up and let's get back to this party…" He started towards the barn. I stood and redid each of my buttons, watching him walk away. He turned back and smiled at me, something that tugged at my heart in all the right places. His face was perfectly illuminated by the lights from the barn and the moon. I'd never been more in love with him than I was then. But I knew that it wouldn't even come close to what I'd feel tomorrow, or next week, or fifty years from now. I was in this for the long run. All the way.

**A/N: So who thinks Edward's got a little something more up his sleeve than a romantic love/hate filled weekend with Bella? *raises hand* He's a sneaky little bastard isn't he?**


	14. Dr Phil's Therapy Babble Bullshit

**A/N: Since you guys were so incredibly patient waiting for my ridiculously long awaited update I've decided to give you another chapter to munch on. : )  
**

**Bella**

It was Friday morning and I was practically jumping with excitement about my weekend all alone with Edward. I think my breakfast even tasted better.

"Hello Bella…" Charlie said as he stomped down the stairs.

"Good Morning Dad. How did you sleep?" I smiled at him.

"Uh…fine. How did you sleep?" He tilted his head to the side, completely confused by my chipper disposition.

"Great." I took another bite of my bagel.

Alice bounced in the room with a brown paper bag under her arm. Rose followed quietly, an annoyed look spread across her face.

"I found it!" Alice announced, handing the bag to me.

"What is it?"

"Dr. Phil's Guide to Mending Relationships…" Rosalie said in a monotone voice.

"Are you serious Alice?"

"Yes. Trust me it works. That man is a genius."

"Actually he kind of creeps me out a little. I feel like he's just too intense…like his eyes are going to just…pop out of his head or something."

"Nonsense silly it's just because he's so smart." She reached over my arm and flipped it open to Chapter Three: Airing Out Your Issues. "Just trust me on this. Read it, learn it, live it, love it."

"Okay fine Alice, I'll read it."

She picked up her duffel bag for the weekend and started out the door. Charlie was out in the yard doing some last minute things for the newly finished barn before he left.

"You know if it was me…" Rosalie started as she opened the door. "I'd just fuck him senseless until he forgot why we ever fought in the first place." She handed me another brown bag that I was too scared to look inside of.

"Thanks Rose."

She smiled and walked out the door.

I looked down at my hands contemplating which route I wanted to go. Scary or scarier. I flipped through the pages of Dr. Phil's book, wondering if this shit really did work. I set it aside and started to take out whatever Rose had put in her bag. I stopped when I felt the lace on the almost panties. If they were small enough to fit in this little bag, they weren't big enough to cover my ass. Bring on Dr. Phil.

**Edward**

"What the fuck is this Dr. Phil therapy babble bullshit?" I said, settling next to Bella on the couch. She was turned towards me, sitting with her legs crossed in front of her and her arms resting softly in her lap.

"This Dr. Phil therapy babble bullshit is going to help us get through our issues honey..." She patted me on the knee and motioned for me to mimic her pose. I huffed and turned towards her, pulling my legs up onto the couch.

"I think a night of hot angry sex would produce the same result..." I cocked my eyebrow and scooted closer.

"Edward we agreed that today was going to be about talking. We have the rest of the weekend for that kind of thing." She smiled. It had only been two hours since everyone left us alone for our weekend together.

"Fine."

"Okay. They say that you're supposed to be completely open and honest. And not to interrupt and to just listen to what the other person is saying. This is a non-threatening space." She motioned to the empty air around her. If she really wanted me to be completely honest she was freaking me out a bit with all this "kumbaya let's go meditate" shit. But since it was important to her and I knew that we needed to talk, I'd go along with it. I'd be comfortable just having a chat over a beer or two and calling it even.

"Okay sweetheart you go first..." I breathed in deep, knowing that this was going to be a hard conversation, no matter how we did it.

"Okay. I don't think you appreciated how hard I worked everyday." She looked me straight in the eye when she said it. My teeth clenched together and I tried not to say anything. I was supposed to just listen and not get angry. She was just telling me how she felt. "I feel like you almost resented me for getting married because you had to move to New York." She laid her hand on my knee. "And Edward you should have told me about Jane before it escalated to something like that. I know you thought that it was nothing, but that nothing turned into a big something."

I closed my eyes and told myself to breathe. She's not ganging up on me. And she was right about all of it, well kind of. I guess a small part of me did resent her for the move to New York. It wasn't something I really wanted, but I would have done anything to be with her. And that's what anything was.

"Okay you can go now..." She nodded her head towards me. I tried to hold back the sharpness to my voice but I know that it crept through.

"I do understand that you worked hard Bella, but you were always...gone." I said slowly. "Always. I was sick and tired of being alone. And I worked hard too. I felt like I was the one putting all the effort into our marriage and I wasn't getting anything back." I held back the tears that started to creep out of my eyes. "And I know how stupid I was with Jane. I've regretted not telling you about how fucking crazy she was every day since we broke up. And I was going to tell you that night...but big surprise…YOU WEREN'T THERE!" I jumped off the couch and ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't help it, there was this fire burning deep inside of me that just escalated with each word. Then I just...lost it. I winced and looked back at her, expecting her to look sad. She wasn't. She was angry.

"FINE MR. I WORK ALL NIGHT LONG!" She screamed, jumping off the couch. Apparently Dr. Phil's bullshit was on the backburner. "Don't even get me started on the sex!" She started towards the stairs.

"What the hell is that all about?" I ran towards her and grabbed her arm. This was completely out of left field. We'd never had problems…there.

"How many times did we do it Edward?! Once...twice every two weeks. And every time we did you'd fall asleep as soon as we were done!"

"God Bella what the hell did you want from me? I work all night long and you expect me to be Mr. Porn star that has a non-stop hard on? I was exhausted!"

Her eyes started glistening. "Fine I understand. I know that my looks probably went after the wedding. It was only to be expected right?"

"You think that I didn't...want you? That I didn't find you attractive? You are the single most beautiful...sexiest person I've ever seen. And I've never wanted anyone more than I want you." I slammed my fist against the wall, completely frustrated by how this was going.

"Then why Edward!?" She cried. "Why would you invite Jane into our apartment? It doesn't make sense to me."

"Bella will you just calm down...what the hell happened to the whole non-hostile environment?" I yelled. I realized afterward how contradictory that was that I was screaming about being non-hostile.

"I just...I can't get that picture of you and her out of my head!"

"Are we really back to that? Why can't you just accept the fact that nothing happened and move on!"

She started stomping up the stairs. "Are you telling me that if the roles were reversed that you would have instantly believed me?" She stood at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips.

"That's completely different!" I yelled.

"I hate you, you conceited prick!" She turned and slammed her bedroom door.

"I hate you too, you stuck up bitch!" I ran into my room and slammed my door. I sat on the floor, leaned up against my door wondering what the hell just happened. That woman irritates the shit out of me, but it drives me crazy. In a good way. I quietly opened my door and walked up the stairs, stopping and standing outside her room. I decided to wait until my breathing calmed down before trying to talk to her.

Her door suddenly ripped open and she stood in front of me, her breaths coming out as short and agitated as mine were. We didn't say a word, we just stood and glared at each other for a minute. She took a step towards me and placed her hands on my chest. She shoved me backwards until I hit hard against the wall.

"I still hate you…" She whispered through clenched teeth. I could hear the bite in her voice. She was pissed.

She pressed her body against mine and glanced down towards my lips. She brought her lips close to mine and reached in to take my bottom lip between her teeth. I growled under my breath as she bit down. I could taste the tinge of blood in my mouth. She finally released it from her teeth and took it between her lips. I felt her weight shift and when I glanced down she had stepped out of her pants and was standing in her underwear.

"Your way…" She snarled.

**Bella**

His eyes raked up and down my body, contemplating his next move. His hands ran down my sides, resting slightly on my lips before he took the sides of my underwear in his fist. I heard a rip and then felt the cool rush of air as they fell to the ground. He picked me up and stumbled forward, pressing his lips roughly to mine. We slammed into the other side of the hallway, sending a picture or two crashing to the ground.

His mouth traveled down to my neck as his hands wandered down to my thighs, hitching them both up around his hips. A throaty whimper escape from my lips as he bit down on the tender skin at the crook of my neck. He kept his hands hitched around my legs, but pulled back slightly, creating a small distance between our chest and our hips. I unconsciously pushed my hips towards his, longing for the feel of him against me again. He glared at me impatiently and glanced down towards his jeans.

I fumbled a little with the buttons on his jeans, pulling both them and his boxers down…just enough. His eyes connected with mine an instant before he thrust forward. I gripped the back of his shoulders and dug my nails in, making a trail down his back. The deep animalistic grunts coming from him with each move were almost enough to send me over the edge. He slammed me against the wall again and again. I bit down on my lip and held in everything I was feeling, everything coming out in muttered staccato moans. My eyes finally rolled in the back of my head as I finally finished, feeling him go with me a few moments later.

After I'd regained use of all of my senses I unwound my legs from his waist and pushed him away, starting down the stairs. I didn't hear him come up behind me until he grabbed my waist roughly and bent me over the railing. His hands raked over my stomach and up to my chest.

"Did I say I was done with you yet?"

"Like you said sweetheart. You aren't Mr. Porn Star with the everlasting hard on!"

He pushed himself against me, instantly proving both of us wrong.

We lay in bed later that night, all the anger and angst gone, just staring at each other.

"I think I figured it out…" I whispered.

"What?" Edward was dabbing at his lip. "Ouch," he hissed.

"Sorry." I took his hand in mine. "I don't think there was a problem with us. You know before we got married. It was the foundation that was wrong…it was the decorations in the house."

He laughed at my analogy. "I have no idea what that means babe…"

"Okay just look at it like this. We loved each other and we were perfectly happy before we were married. And then I think we just got…scared. Like we almost felt like we were going to lose each other if we didn't get married. And I think I know now that that wouldn't have happened. We got married for all the wrong reasons, for everyone else. Not just because we wanted to. And that doesn't mean that we shouldn't be husband and wife Edward. It just wasn't the right time it wasn't for us. It was for them. To prove….something. We didn't need a title and a piece of paper to prove that we were supposed to be together." I smiled to myself. "Our decorations were all wrong."

He laid his head back on the headboard and sighed. "That makes sense. I guess."

"So I have a proposition for you…"

"Again? Baby I really am exhausted, I'm not lying." He rubbed at his eyes.

"Not that kind of proposition you horny bastard. A proposition for life I mean."

"Okay let me have it."

"Starting tomorrow we start new. Clean slate. The past is the past and we're done with it. Only looking ahead now."

I crawled next to him and snuggled into his chest.

"Deal."

"And remind me to listen to you more often. That whole angry sex thing really helped me clear my head more than the Dr. Phil therapy babble bullshit."

**A/N: Soooo...they've aired out some of their issues...persay. It's a stepping stone. They're on their way to their Happily Ever After right? Anyways on a side note....you guys should probably review because I was so amazing and gave you another chapter so soon. And plus Cowboy Edward offered an angry sex reward if you guys review the shit out of it.** **So yeah...get on that ; )**


	15. The NonPlan Plan

**A/N: Just a warning this chapter is a fluff overload. Our little Bella and Edward have been through a lot in this story so I thought they deserved a little bit of corny and lovey dovey...ness. Also believe it or not this story is almost done...I know crazy right. I only have a few more chapters in mind so prepare yourself. It's the beginning of the end : (**

**Edward**

I woke early the next morning, before the ass crack of dawn even. I could only barely see the beginnings of the sun starting to rise above the horizon. Bella was fast asleep beside me, her bare back exposed. I leaned over and delicately ran my finger down her spine, my lips following in their place. She sighed deeply in her sleep. I smiled and slowly got out of bed so I didn't wake her.

I threw on a jacket and some boots before heading out to the shed, where I'd kept all the supplies for today. It was going to be a good day. Just me and Bella having fun. I felt like we didn't do that enough before. The shed door creaked as I reached inside for my bag. I was headed off into the woods an instant later, hoping I'd get back before she woke up.

I decided to show her tomorrow, on our way back. I knew she was in a fucking tizzy about what I'd been doing this whole week and she didn't buy my story one damn bit. At least my girl was smart. She could be the next Nancy-fucking-Drew for all I knew.

I finally got to a nice flat spot along the creek and decided to make camp here. I pulled the tent and poles from the bag and started putting it up. The sun was finally up in the sky by the time I was hammering the last stake into the ground. I decided to chop some wood, just in case, so we'd have it. It wasn't getting too cold at night, but you can't camp without a campfire. That's one thing I've learned since becoming a country boy. I looked around the campsite, making sure I'd done everything that needed to be done. I realized that I was stalling, looking for anything and everything to prevent me from going back to the house. And it wasn't that I wasn't excited to spend time with Bella, or that I didn't want to be with Bella. But bringing her back here and eventually showing her my secret meant that by tomorrow she'd know…everything. And that'd be it. I couldn't understand why that made me so nervous.

My phone started vibrating in my back pocket. Shit, she was awake.

"Hey…" I answered.

"Hey where'd you go…"

"I was just…setting some stuff up. I'm coming back right now."

"Oooh is this part of my present?" Her voice perked up instantly.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay hurry I miss you…"

I picked up my pace, stepping quickly over the stones and fallen trees that littered the ground. Bella sat on the porch swing, all wrapped up in the blanket from my bed.

"How long have you been up?" She stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist, nestling her head into my chest.

"Uh…I woke up just before dawn."

"How do you do that? I'm exhausted just thinking about it." She yawned.

"I don't know I guess you get used to it. But babe you've got to get dressed. We have plans for the day."

I felt her smile into my chest. "Okay just give me a minute. Do I need to pack an overnight bag?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just bring yourself and what you need now. Oh and wear jeans and tennis shoes."

Her smile fell a little, but she had no idea that I'd already packed her an overnight bag. It was sitting inside our tent, along with our sleeping bag and some food in an animal proof container. That was the last thing we needed was to get there and see that a bear or raccoon had torn through our tent.

She skipped onto the porch ten minutes later looking beautiful as ever. There was something about your girlfriend wearing one of your shirts that drives you absolutely crazy. My red plaid button up was draped over her small frame, which was covered in a tight white tank and jeans. I told her to wait on the porch while I went into the barn to grab one of the horses.

She waited very impatiently as I pulled Rudy towards the house.

"Do you want your own horse or are you going to ride with me?" I started attaching the stirrups and seat to the horse."

"Oh I want my own."

"Of course you do…" I walked back inside and grabbed Fergie for her. "Are we ready now?"

"We are ready." She pulled herself up onto the horse and we were off.

We spent most of the day just out wandering around. There weren't many houses out here, which was nice. We could pretty much go wherever we wanted. I kept her away from the thing that I wasn't ready to show her yet, even though she begged to go. I told her we'd go tomorrow.

It was unseasonably warm and humid. We decided to stop along the creek to give the horses a rest and a drink. The water was warmer than usual. It actually didn't feel like needles stabbing you when you stuck your foot in. It was…comfortable.

Bella rolled up her jeans and waded into the middle of the creek, where the water was just above her knees barely soaking the bottom of her jeans. She took off my shirt and flung it over Fergie before bending over and dipping her hands in the water. She cupped some in her hands and brought it up to her forehead, releasing it to drip down her face. It dripped off her chin and down her chest, disappearing into the curves of her shirt.

"Stop it…" I said, smirking.

"Stop what?" She peeked her head around the horse and started running some water down her back.

"If you don't stop being all Baywatch with that water I might just have to strip you down right here…" I started towards her.

"I think I'd be okay with that…"

I ran my fingers along the hem of her shirt and bent down to kiss her neck. The next thing I knew I was ass down in the water, Bella on top of me.

"Shit I'm sorry… I slipped on these rocks and I guess I just grabbed for the first thing I could."

"Which was me."

"Uh…yep." She shrugged her shoulders. Any other time I would have been pissed. Any other time I would have yelled, or cussed her out. But this wasn't any other time.

"I'm sorry baby…" She sat up and let her arms float idly beside her.

"It's okay…just don't do it again," I teased, splashing some water her way.

We played around for a little bit and then just laid in the water, floating on our backs and paddling occasionally against the soft current.

"So what's our plan now?" Bella finally said.

"Honey we're not really plan type people."

"I know, but I mean we at least need to figure out an idea of what we're doing. This whole fairytale stage is going to die down you know."

"Why does it have to?"

"Because it always does."

"It doesn't have to."

She laughed quietly. "Okay so even if this fairytale stage doesn't end we still need a non-plan plan. I mean if you could be anything in five years what would you be?"

I paused for a moment, collecting my thoughts. The only noise was the creek around us.

"In love with you and happy…" I answered honestly.

"Really?" Bella sat up and kneeled in the water beside me.

"Really…" I looked up at her and continued floating.

"You really don't want anything else for yourself?"

I shrugged. "I mean yeah I guess there's some things I'd like to do with my life. But none of it matters to me as much as you do, or as much as we do."

"Well what do you want Edward?"

I sat up and kneeled so I was facing her. "I want my own farm. I want a big ass barn with a lot of animals. I want a daughter that looks just like you and a son that is as brave and good as you are. And I want you Bella…I want you."

"You wanna have babies with me?" Her voice shook and I thought I saw a tear run down her cheek. She scooted closer and put her arms around my neck.

"Yes Bella. I want to have babies with you." I pressed my lips softly to hers and I felt her shiver in my arms. I suddenly became aware of how cold the creek had gotten since we'd first been here.

"Let's get you out of here. With your luck you'd probably get pneumonia." I laughed as I picked her up and carried her to the horses. I led her back to the campsite.

She smiled in delight as the tent came into view.

"What's this?" She asked coyly, nodding towards it.

"It's a tent dummy. I wanted to show you that I could camp now. For real. None of that living room shit."

She laughed as she hopped down from her horse. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself, rubbing up and down for warmth.

"Here take your wet clothes off, we can hang them up." I opened the tent and grabbed our sleeping bag for her, laying it out in front of where I was building the fire. She stripped down and jumped inside the sleeping bag, pulling it close to her. I laughed and slipped my clothes off, hanging both of ours on the closest branch.

"So are you hungry or…? When I turned back around her eyes were closed peacefully, her chest rising and falling. I chuckled to myself and pulled another blanket, a hot dog, and my guitar. The blanket was warm, the hot dog was delicious, and my guitar was owed some serious playtime. I haven't been able to much since I moved here. It's hard when you work from dawn till dusk. I started strumming and humming lightly to myself, watching with a smile as my baby slept.

**Bella**

I didn't know where I was, but I was warm and comfortable, like I was floating on a cloud of feathers. Orange and red flashes danced across my eyelids as I suddenly became aware that I'd fallen asleep. I slowly opened my eyes and sighed. I smiled as I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. The sound that my ears had been longing for and missing so long. Edward was playing his guitar. I turned my head slowly and quietly so I didn't disturb him.

He was perched on a fallen trunk, his fingers skipping lightly among the strings producing the most intoxicating sounds. His head was lulled forward and I could see that his eyes were closed as he sang softly, just under his breath.

I turned my body so I was on my stomach and rested my chin on my arms so I could sit and enjoy his performance.

_"And I…will love you. Baby…always…" _He played along with his version of our song. I sat and listened for a few verses before deciding to join in.

_"And I'll be there forever a day…" _Our voices sang in unison. He smiled and continued playing as he opened his eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep, today was supposed to be about us spending time together. How long was I out?"

"An hour and a half…" He smiled. "It's okay. We were technically spending time together, you were just unconscious."

I looked around and noticed that it'd gotten immensely darker since I'd passed out. I picked myself up along with the sleeping bag and hopped over to Edward so I could sit next to him.

He played for a few more minutes before setting the guitar back in its case and closing it tight.

"You don't play very much anymore do you?" I set my chin on his shoulder.

"Not as much as I'd like…"

"Well I think you should."

"Well maybe I will now that my muse is back in my life," he teased. My heart twitched a little. That was sexy in its purest form. I nuzzled into his chest and yawned again.

"I'm sorry, I'm useless right now. Do you want to do something?" I tried to perk myself up and shake off the exhaustion that was still plaguing me, despite my impromptu nap.

"Yeah I want to do something…you." He winked and picked me up, setting me and the sleeping bag down on the ground next to the fire.

"I think this might be a fire hazard," I laughed as he slowly unzipped the sleeping bag.

"It's okay I'll protect you…" He slipped inside it and zipped it back up halfway as he hovered above me. The glow of the fire reflected off his skin perfectly, accenting his flawless body. He started kissing my neck, dragging his tongue down my shoulder and down my arm until he reached my wrist, where he simply placed a light kiss. His fingertip ran softly up the side of my leg. He propped himself up above me and willed my eyes to meet his as he slid forward. I reached my lips up to find his as our hips met.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up so I sat on his lap. I forced my body close to his as we moved together. We didn't kiss, I just clung to him as we collapsed into each other. We fell asleep together under the stars.

I woke the next morning to Edward taking down the tent.

"Well I guess we didn't need this did we?" He laughed.

"Guess not." I stood up and tried to walk towards my clothes that were still hanging on the branch, stumbling a few times in the sleeping bag.

"Hey listen Bells. The horses are getting anxious about being out here….but I still have something I want to show you." He smiled to himself. "So if it's okay I want to take them back then we can just walk?"

"Yeah that's fine." I took a deep breath, still trying to figure out what this big surprise was. I knew I wouldn't be disappointed.

We only rode for about ten minutes before I saw the outline of the barn up ahead. I jumped off the horse and handed it to Edward so I could take the rest of our stuff in the house while he tied them back up. I was still smiling to myself as I approached the house. My smile fell instantly as I reached the porch.

"I thought you were leaving today…" I said coldly as I walked through my front door.

"I am," Jason said, following me inside. "Where were you?"

"None of your damn business…" I set our bags down next to the couch and turned to face him. "What do you want?" I put my hands on my hips, glancing out towards the barn wishing Edward would come in here and kick his lame ass.

"Listen I know I said some…terrible things to you last time." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm over it. Is that all?"

"No." He took a step closer to me and I instinctively backed up, my knees hitting the side of the couch. "I wanted to ask you again. One more time." He laughed to himself. "One last time." He brought his hand up to my face and ran a finger down my cheek. I tried to shake it off. "Come with me. I'm on my way to the airport right now, you can pack a bag and we can be gone." He was pretty pathetic if he thought I would actually agree, it almost made me feel sorry for him. Almost. He placed his hands on my hips and tried to pull himself closer to me.

"Jason no." I pushed against his chest forcefully at the same time he stepped forward. I lost my balance and fell backward onto the couch, Jason coming with me.

"Get off of me! I love Edward okay? You said I couldn't say it before, or that I wouldn't say it. I love him more than anything or anyone in the world and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. Is that plain enough English for you?" I cocked an eyebrow and tried pushing him off me once again.

The door opened halfway and then stopped. Edward stood frozen in the doorway. I could only imagine how this looked. Jason and I both on the couch, his hands around my waist, my hands on his chest. Edward blinked a few times, his mouth gaping open before he turned and ran back out onto the lawn.

"I swear if you don't get off me I'll cut your damn dick off!" I pushed Jason onto the floor and stepped over him, running outside to catch Edward. "Wait! Please just stop!" I called.

He finally stopped running when he reached the barn. He paced back and forth as I caught up to him.

"That…was not what it looked like."

"Really Bella?" He screamed. "Dammit!" He punched the side of the barn. "You know when you kept talking all that bullshit about how hard it was for you to believe me. Well newsflash I know that it feels like now."

"You really don't believe me?" I took a step forward and grabbed his arm. He shook it away and took a step back. "I was pushing him away!" I was screaming now too. I looked back at the house. Jason was starting towards his truck.

"And what he just happened to fall on top of you?"

"Yes."

"You are so full of shit Bella."

"Edward he's leaving okay? He's going to Philadelphia today!"

"For all I care right now, you might as well go with him." He started to walk back towards the tree line.

I was actually speechless. I knew how he was feeling now and back then and it was heartbreaking. How could I expect him to believe me when I didn't believe him? It was one of the most hypocritical things I could ask of him. But I was still going to do it because I wasn't giving up on this yet. I took a deep breath and started after him.

He spun around quickly, which made me stop in my tracks. "Don't…you dare…follow me," he said slowly through his teeth. His voice was harsh, cold. Colder than I'd ever heard it. He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I guess you have a plane to catch." He turned and disappeared into the field.

I stood for a few moments just trying to breathe. My fists tightened at my sides as I closed my eyes and tried to shake away this nightmare. We'd just gotten each other back, how could we be so lost again? I had to get out of here. I was suffocating just standing here.

I turned and ran to the house as the tears started streaming down my cheeks.

I stopped for a moment at Jason's truck.

"Wait. I'm coming with you…"

**A/N: Okay I know, I can go to hell for throwing the wrench known as Jason in our perfect love story. Maybe if you give me a lot of good reviews it'll make the asshole go away for good : )**


	16. Anywhere But Here

* * *

_Oh, nobody's ever gonna love me like she Loved me  
And she loved me, she loved me  
God please just let her know I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby  
Yeah, im down on my knees  
She's never comin' back to me_

_-Keith Urban_

* * *

**Bella**

I rolled down the window to escape the suffocating air inside Jason's truck. I stuck my hand outside and let it flow up and down with the wind, laying my head to rest on the edge of the window. A silent tear fell down my cheek and splashed onto the pavement below.

I didn't explain anything to anyone. I just packed my bag and left. My dad just nodded a silent understanding and let me go without a fuss.

As the familiar buildings of the city started to disappear into empty farmland I wiped my cheek and turned back to Jason. He was smiling like he'd just won the lottery. Is he really that deluded?

"Jason I'm not going to Philadelphia with you…"

His smile fell and he slouched down in his seat. "Well why not?"

"Just because I'm fighting with him doesn't mean I love you."

He slowed the truck and pulled over to the side of the road, clouds of dust forming around us.

"So why are you here?" He kept his eyes on the empty road ahead.

"I just needed a ride to the airport."

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"Okay that's it!" He slammed his fist down on his steering wheel. "Get out of my truck?"

I titled my head to the side, making sure I understood him. "Wait, what?"

"Get out of my damn truck!" He yelled, pointing outside.

I didn't want to argue so I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the truck. "So what are you going to do just leave me in the middle of nowhere?"

He looked at me for a moment before squealing his tires, splashing some dirt back at me as his truck flew down the road.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes…" I said as I brushed myself off.

I sat on the side of the road and waited for ten minutes, hoping that someone would pass by. Nobody. I didn't expect to get cell phone service out here, but I pulled it out anyway. If it was possible to have negative bars, I'm sure I did.

"Great…" I whispered to myself. I picked up my bag and started walking down the road. I figured I was right in the middle of the airport and town so it didn't matter which way I went; I still had a hell of a way to walk.

When I heard the truck coming down the road I thought I was hallucinating, so I ignored it. But it just kept coming, and coming, and coming. And then it honked and slowed down beside me.

"Get in…" James said.

"How did you know I was out here?" I said as I climbed into his truck. He laughed.

"Jason called me about ten minutes ago and told me to come pick you up."

"I see."

"So where you running away to this time Bells?" James smiled and kept driving towards the airport.

"Who said I was running away?"

"Well ain't that what you're doin?"

I crossed my arms. "Well…no. This place just isn't right for me. I guess I was wrong."

"I see…" James said grinning.

"I mean it."

"Okay fine I believe you," he laughed.

We rode in silence the rest of the way thankfully. I wasn't in the mood to defend myself to him of all people.

"Well there ya go…I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon." James pulled up to the curb.

"You won't be, but regardless thank you for the ride."

"No problem."

I got out of the car and slammed the door, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I stepped inside and panicked a little. Did I really know where I was going? Do I go back to Mom's and try to patch things up with her? Do I go back to New York? Someplace completely new? I decided to go with whichever one had the first flight out, because in all fairness, I just needed to get out of here.

I walked up to the first counter I could see. A small woman was typing away frantically at her computer that looked like it had time warped from 1985.

"Excuse me?"

She held up one finger and kept typing with the other. I set my hands on my hips and waited.

"Yes can I help you?" She finally looked up.

"What's your next flight out?"

"To what destination?"

"Anywhere but here."

She furrowed her brow for an instant before she started typing away on her computer.

"We have one that leaves for Chicago in two hours…"

"I'll take one seat, whatever you have left…" I pulled out my credit card. "Put it on this."

She took the credit card reluctantly and printed me off my ticket.

"Alright Mrs.…Cullen. Your gate is number 5, which is to your right down that hallway. I stood stunned at her words as I slowly grabbed my ticket. "Excuse me why did you call me…Cullen?"

"Umm…It looks like you had a frequent flyer account through that credit card number. For a Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Is that correct?"

I shook my thoughts away. "Uh yeah. Sorry I forgot. Thank you."

The terminal was pretty deserted. It was a small airport anyway; I didn't expect many people to be here. There was a young woman with two young children in terminal three and a man reading a newspaper in four.

I shuffled over to one of the seats in my terminal. I still had a good hour and half before they'd board me, what the hell was I supposed to do in the meantime? Me, alone with my thoughts was a scenario I wanted to avoid right now.

"So I see you made it here?" Jason said, sitting into the seat next to me.

I purposely ignored him and looked straight ahead. Bastard doesn't leave me at the side of the road and then just try to talk to me like everything's okay.

"Bella."

"What?" I turned quickly towards him.

"I'm…sorry." He shrugged.

"You're sorry?"

"Okay maybe I overreacted a little bit."

"Yeah just a smidge buttercup." I was irritated beyond belief.

"You mind if I sit with you while we wait?"

"As long as you don't talk." I gestured towards him, waving my hand extravagantly in the air.

He smiled and locked his hands together in his lap.

**Edward**

"Damn it!" I kicked a stick ahead of me, taking a lot of dirt with it. It'd been ten minutes since I'd stormed out of the house and I wasn't even fucking close to being calm yet. I sat down and leaned up against a large trunk of a tree. My fingers raked through my hair, fighting the urge to pull it out in frustration.

My heart was a damn wreck. I knew exactly how she felt about me and Jane, and I knew exactly why she reacted the way she did. I hated her, and I hated me for putting her through that. My foot tapped anxiously on the ground. Okay I didn't hate her, but I did hate myself right now. I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have stormed out like that. We were working through this, we were…getting back to us. And just like that…boom. I run away at the first sign of trouble.

Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth it. If all this hurt and all this anger was so damn painful how could it be? We fight and we argue and we obviously have trust issues up the ass. But the instant I think about her smile, or the way she ruffles her fingers through her hair, or that adorable little freckle at the base of her neck, it makes all this shit seem like a walk in the park. If I have to endure a truckload of shit for just one…small part of her, then I'd do it. No questions asked. No complaining. Nothing. I'd do it.

And then I was running. Back through the woods, across the fields, back to the house. Back to my Bella. I smiled a little when I imagined the look on her face when I bounce into the house. She'll wrinkle her nose, cross her arms in front of her and shift her weight to the side before she says one word. And I'll love her then just like I love her now. And we'll talk it through. And everything will be okay.

"Bella!" I yelled as I took the front porch steps in one leap. Everyone was standing in the living room, their bags still sitting by the door. They must have just gotten home. "Where is she?"

Alice refused to look at me, instead she forced her eyes out the window as her hand slowly made its way to her mouth.

"Bella?" I ran over to the steps and started up.

"She's not up there Edward," Emmett said.

"Well where is she?"

"She's gone," Charlie said.

"Gone where?"

"She left…with him."

I felt like someone had just suckerpunched me. I grabbed the railing for support for a moment before regaining my composure. She wasn't getting away this easy.

"When?"

"About five minutes ago."

I took off out of the house and started sprinting down the driveway. I ran until the end of the road, and until the end of the next. There was a faint cloud of dust still on the street from his truck. I was that close. So I just kept running, somehow thinking in my fucked up mind that I was actually going to catch up to them. And when the cloud of dust from his truck finally dissipated into nothing I sank to my knees and cried my fucking eyes out. This wasn't how it was supposed to be with us. I wasn't supposed to be sitting in the middle of the road completely devastated. She wasn't supposed to be at the airport with another guy. This wasn't supposed to be.

I got up and brushed myself off before turning around and walking slowly and deliberately back to Charlie's. Jasper and Emmett met me at the nearest crossroads and walked silently by my side. They must have taken off after me.

When we finally made it back to Charlie's I walked right to my room and pulled my duffel from under my bed, throwing any clothes I could find into it. I could hear them all whispering in the living room, but I didn't care what they were saying or why they were saying it. I stuck my toothbrush in my back pocket and started down the stairs.

"I quit," I said to Charlie. "You can keep my paycheck as my last payment. You know where to find me." I threw my duffel over my shoulder and headed out the door.

**Bella**

I watched the hands of the clock move closer and closer to that time. After that I couldn't go back. I'd get no redoes. Edward and I would be over forever. I bit down on my lip and ran my hands nervously up and down my legs trying to understand why I was freaking out so much.

"I think…" I whispered. "I think I have to go…"

"I was wondering when you were going to say that. Honestly I'm surprised you lasted this long." Jason laughed softly to himself.

"Wait what? I didn't realize you were on Team Edward."

"I'm not really. But I am on Team Bella. Even though you drive me out of my mind sometimes, I do care about you." He turned to face me. "You love him. I know it. I always knew it. But I was trying like hell to fight it and to make you fight it. And that was wrong of me to do that so I'm sorry." He shook his head. "But what you guys have Bells, it's the shit that dreams are made of."

"Why…didn't you say this before now?"

"Because I was waiting for you to realize it too."

"But I just don't get it. Me and him. I didn't know two people could be so perfectly made for each and be so wrong at the same time. I mean we fight…a lot. And we bitch and moan and cuss each other out almost on a daily basis. How can that be right?"

"It means you're really in love. If you weren't you wouldn't give two shits what the other person did or said."

The woman at the counter tapped twice on her microphone and her voice started echoing through the terminal.

"Now boarding flight 94 to Philadelphia…"

"Well I guess that's my cue."

We both stood and started towards his gate.

"Thank you Jason…for realizing it before I did."

"You're welcome." He reached down to give me a hug. "Go get your guy Tiger…" He whispered in my ear before planting a soft kiss on my cheek. Before he disappeared into the gate he dropped his truck keys into my hands and winked. "James was supposed to come get this later but I guess you can take it back into town…"

I smiled and started running out of the airport looking for his truck. I ran frantically up and down the aisles, but didn't see any sign of it anywhere. I finally gave up looking and stood on the hood of the closest car I could find. My eyes scanned the parking lot and I finally spotted it at the very back, parked all by it self.

I couldn't get there fast enough. I fumbled putting the key into the ignition and squealed out of the parking lot. I made it home faster than I ever had, but slowed once I was in the driveway. I sat in the truck for a minute, hands gripped tightly around the steering wheel and eyes staring intently at the house. I made a promise then that I wasn't ever going to run away again. And I wasn't going to let him run away. Unless we were running together.

"Edward!" I called as I jumped out of the truck. "Edward!"

I ran up to the house and threw the front door open. Everyone was settled around the television watching some game show.

"Where is he?"

Charlie stood up and took his glass of milk into the kitchen. "I swear Bella, you two and your timing…" He laughed. "He's not here."

"Well where the hell is he?"

"He's at his place."

"His place?" I shook my head. "I thought his place was here."

Emmett cleared his throat and nodded towards the yard. I turned my head and stepped outside. There was a small billow of smoke coming from somewhere inside the woods. "Is he...?" I pointed towards it.

"Dammit Bella do I have to spell it out to you?" Emmett stood up and stomped over to me. "Yes! He is. And if you don't go get him right now I'm gonna….just….freak out okay?" The vein on his forehead popped with every word and I had to resist the urge to laugh.

I turned and bolted out the door and towards the forest. Towards him. Towards us. It was our new beginning and it was starting…right now.

**A/N: Alright so I think...emphasis on the think...that the next chapter will wrap it all up. *Tear* I know. But thank you guys so much for your support, you are amazing and I love you all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep an eye out for the next. And also thank you to the people that leave the awesome reviews...I love all my reviewers but some of you just leave fantastic reviews and I appreciate them a lot. So thank you.**


	17. Surprise

**A/N: So this is the last chapter….and I am sad. But I'm super happy at the same time because I am completely amazed at the response I've gotten from this story and Blackout. So a larger than life thank you to all of you. I think you are all amazing and I appreciate you so much. I did write an epilogue as well, which I've attached to this chapter instead of making it two separate chapters. **

**School started for me this week and I wanted to get this story finished before I got too deep in homework to do anything with it, which is why I wrote both the last chapter and the epilogue together.**

**Along with that I will be doing Domestic Disturbance as my next story, but like I said with school I am not sure how often the updates will be. The Stay will still be updated on Mondays because its already written, but expect some updates for DD as well.**

**And I think that's it. Thanks guys!**

**Edward**

I was fucking angry and I was taking it out on my roof. Or my soon to be roof. With each swing of the hammer it felt like the pain was just…lessened. Each blow was a cathartic release from all the shit that just happened.

I set the hammer down and looked down. This was supposed to be our house, but I guess its just mine now. It's not really a house, not yet. It's pretty much a one room square box with four almost walls and a partial roof, which I was trying to take care of right now since we were due for a rainstorm in a couple of days.

I tried not to think about her. I tried my fucking hardest, but it didn't work. Just like it never did with Bella. Things never happened the way they were supposed to happen or how I wanted them to happen with her. It was always just…wrong. So I'd wait. And I'd build our house. And maybe she'll eventually come back to me. Maybe she won't. Just because she left with him doesn't mean I don't love her. She pisses me off but I still love her. And I'd be ready when she was. If she ever was.

I wiped my hand across my forehead to stop the sweat from dripping into my eyes. The sun was just starting to go down over the tree line so I decided to call it a day. It was hard enough working on the frame of the house in the dark, there was no way I was going to chance it being twenty feet in the air. With my luck I'd fall and break my damn neck. I pounded the last shingle in before starting down the ladder.

The wind picked up a little just as my feet hit the ground. I could hear it blowing through the tall grasses behind the house. I turned and looked out over the river, remembering that day when I'd decided to build the house here. Bella and Alice were sitting just there, right by the edge of the river talking. And then I heard her say it. It might have just been in passing, or that she said it lightly and didn't mean it. But I knew her well enough to know that it was what she wanted. A house on the riverbank. And I wanted to give that to her. It took some serious planning on my part but I finally got started.

I laughed to myself just thinking about that first day. I thought for sure she would find me out after she saw the scrapes on my back from the damn board breaking out here. I didn't think she'd give up. I thought she'd torture me until I told her. But I wanted it to be a surprise so I was going to anything I could to kept it a secret. And I guess I did. Because now she might not ever know it even existed.

A gasp from behind stopped me dead in my tracks. I closed my eyes tightly and sighed before turning around. Whoever came out here is about to get ripped a new one. I thought I'd made it pretty clear by my exit at the house that I didn't want to see anyone.

I started to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Bella was walking slowly towards me, from the trees, through the tall grass. It was swaying and moving with the wind around her. Her hand was fixed over her mouth as her eyes raked over the house. Even from way over here I could see the tears glistening on her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" I said once she was close enough. I bent down and picked up a stack of shingles.

"Surprise…" She said softly as she shrugged her shoulders. "What is this?" She pointed up to the house.

"Surprise," I said coldly, throwing them towards the rest of the pile.

"Did you do this?"

I didn't answer.

"Is this what you've been working on this whole time? A house?"

More silence.

"Dammit Edward answer me!" She stomped her foot on the ground.

"Why the hell do I owe you anything!?"

"Because I said so! Fuck!" She ran her fingers through her hair. "This isn't exactly going how I had planned."

"And what exactly did you have planned? That you'd come back after leaving with that douche bag and we just be like the Beaver fucking Cleaver again? Doesn't work that way. You chose him over me." I started towards the house.

"You think I chose….him. Over you. I was pissed off and wanted a ride to the airport. You should know as soon as he found that out he kicked me out of the truck in the middle of nowhere."

I laughed a little to myself and then looked her over. She had dirt stains all over her pants.

"Nothing happened with him Edward. You of all people should know that. I want you. Always."

"So what is this choosing me over him now?" I snickered, trying to mask the hurt.

"You think I had a choice in all this? I never had a choice Edward. It's you, it's always been you, it will always be you. There's nothing else but you. I have no choice…but you." She took a step towards me and grabbed onto my hands.

"Then why did you leave with him?" My voice broke as the tears started down my face.

She brokedown and pulled me closer to her, enveloping me in her warmth.

"I wasn't leaving with him. It wasn't even about him." She wiped a tear away from my cheek. "I was running away from you, but I'm done with that. I'm done running away from our problems. I'm not going anywhere."

I hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "God I love you so much…"

"I love you."

"I'm done running too. I promise you that. No more."

She pressed her head into my chest and ran her hands up and down my back. We stood for an immeasurable amount of time just holding each other. It was so much more than words could even express. And it was enough to understand each other.

I felt her hands reach up along my chest and she ripped something away from her neck. She pulled away and I finally saw what she was holding. Her wedding ring, dangling from the chain that she wore around her neck.

"I'd like to be married to you again…if that's okay." She looked to me for an answer.

"Are you proposing?" I smiled.

"Well…I….yeah I guess I am."

"Well…I…guess I'm saying yes then."

I took her ring from the chain and pulled her left hand towards me, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you. I didn't really prepare for this." She smiled.

"It's okay I've got it covered." I reached into my wallet and pulled my own chain from the pouch to reveal my wedding ring dangling from it.

"You kept it…" She whispered, watching the small ring swing back and forth.

"Of course I did."

She grabbed it and slid it onto my finger. And then we were married again. We didn't need a minister or a piece of paper to tell us that we were. We were and that was it. Technical mumbo jumbo doesn't matter. We know that we want to be with each other for the rest of our lives, what else did we need?

Bella stood up on her tiptoes and placed her lips against mine.

"It feels good to be Mrs. Cullen again."

"It feels good to have you be Mrs. Cullen again." I bent down and kissed her again.

"So do you want to give me a tour of our new house?"

"I would love to." I bent down and scooped her up to carry her inside. I walked up to the almost porch and into the…house.

"So this is the living room…" I turned to my left. "And the kitchen." I turned to my left again. "And the bedroom…"

"Well geez honey I'm gonna get lost with so many rooms…" She joked. This felt good. It felt right. "Where is the baby's room going to be?"

I almost dropped her right there and then on the floor.

"Edward?" She untangled herself from me and set herself down on the ground. "Edward?" She snapped her fingers in front of me. "Snap out of it." She slapped me clear across the face.

"Are you trying to tell me…?" I finally said.

"I'm not sure yet. I have a doctor's appointment Tuesday. I was going to tell you about it today anyway, but stuff obviously got in the way. Are you mad?"

"Baby how could I be mad?" I ran my finger down her cheek. "I mean I'm a little surprised I'll admit that. And I didn't expect it to happen…now."

"I know I didn't either. I thought it was maybe just the stress of the whole thing putting my body out of whack, but I took a test and it was positive so…"

I pulled her into my arms. "I'm so happy Bells. Never been more happy in my life."

I felt her let out a sigh. "I'm so glad to hear you say that. I was terrified to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because this definitely isn't in our plan for like another…few years at least. I mean we just got back together, we're supposed to be working on us."

"Well our plans never work anyway. And maybe this is our way of working on us."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Come on, let's go watch the sunset." I took her hand in mine and started out the door. I stopped and leaned against the single pole we have on our porch. I felt her come up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist. And we stood and watched the sunset over the trees. And it was abso-fucking-lutely perfect.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Edward**

"Daddy?" His tiny voice squeaked.

"Whatty?" I reached up and gave the bolt one last turn.

"What's this?"

I peeked out from under the truck. He was holding a long, pink worm between his tiny dirt drenched fingers.

"It's a worm."

He started to put it towards his mouth.

"No, no. No eating. It's yucky." I pushed myself back under the truck and got back to work.

"Yucky…" He giggled.

I pushed myself back out and looked at him. His empty fingers were at the corners of his mouth, which was now smudged with dirt.

"Masen did you eat the worm?"

He shook his head.

"Are you sure?" I sat up and draped my arms over my knees, the wrench dangling loosely from my hands.

He shook his head again.

"You ate the worm," I sighed. He started laughing hysterically and dropped to the ground.

I stood up and bent over to pick him up. "You are truly your mother's child kid. You tell her not to do something and she does it smiling just to piss you off."

"Piss," he said slowly.

"Right. Let's go get you cleaned up. Everyone's going to be here in a little bit for your party. Are you excited bud?"

"Yes. I get to see Aunt Awice, and Uncle Jazz, and Aunt Rosawie, and Uncle Emmett. And Uncle Jake. And Grampa. And Mommy and Lizzie. And I get presents." I set him and down let him walk the rest of the way. He tripped over his own feet at least five times, another trait he inherited from Bella.

"How old are you again?" I joked. He held up three fingers.

"Yeah three going on twenty." We approached the porch and I smiled as I heard Bella singing to Lizzie.

"Mommy I ate a worm!" Masen ran into Bella and wrapped his arms around her.

"You did? How did it taste?" She bent down and took a look at him.

I leaned against the counter and watched them. I couldn't for the life of me understand how Bella got more and more beautiful everyday. She was an amazing mother and an amazing wife. And I still thought she was sexy as hell even after almost four years. Her soft brown waves of hair were even longer now and fell beautifully over her shoulders, across the thick white straps of her dress.

"Baby why don't you go get your boats and I'll give you a quick bath before your party okay?"

Masen took off for his bedroom to get his toys. I smiled at Bella as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hi honey…"

"Hi…" I sauntered over to her and wrapped her up in my arms, her swollen belly creating space between us. I felt a little tap on my stomach and Bella laughed.

"She is just kicking up a storm today. It must be her way of saying Happy Birthday to her brother."

A loud crash behind us made me jump.

"Little 'Lizbeth, you are a troublemaker just like your brother." I bent down to the floor and picked up her bottle. She reached for it as soon as I set it down on her high chair.

"Can you watch her while I go clean him up?"

"Yeah go ahead." I sat down in the dining room chair.

Lizzie looked at me with her big brown eyes, just like Bella's and my heart melted just like it did every time she looked at me. I was fucking putty in her little hands. I smiled and scooped her up from her chair.

"You are just…fucking cute baby girl…" I whispered.

"Fffff…" She mumbled. She hadn't quite said her first word yet, but I'm pretty sure she was on her way to f-bombing it. And I'm pretty sure Bella would cut my dick off if it happened. I guess I have to start watching my language. Bella bounced back into the room with a smile.

"Forgot a towel." She reached into the linen closet and grabbed one.

"Fuck…" Lizzie whispered. Shit.

Bella slowly closed the door and turned towards us.

"What did she just say?"

"What? I didn't hear anything." I stared out the window, trying to look oblivious.

"No I'm pretty sure she said something."

"Nope she didn't."

"Fuck," Lizzie said again, clapping her hands together.

Bella's mouth dropped open and I knew I was in deep shit.

"Did she just…?" She started towards us. "Say her first word?" She grinned from ear to ear.

"Sweetie she said fuck, you aren't mad my potty mouth rubbed off on her?"

She bent down close to Lizzie and pinched her playfully. "Say it again!"

Lizzie shyed into my chest and giggled.

"You won't say it for mommy cause you're a daddy's girl aren't you?" Bella teased. "I've got to get back to Masen, he's probably flooded the bathroom."

She pranced out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Mason Jacob!" I heard Bella scold. I laughed to myself as I thought about the absolute mess she just walked into. You can't leave that kid alone for two seconds, especially where water is involved. He will create his own great flood every time.

Lizzie yawned and pawed at her eyes.

"Are you sleepy baby girl?" I bent down and kissed the top of her head. She tucked her head in the crook right below my neck just like she did everytime she wanted to take a nap. I slowly rocked back and forth, shifting my weight as I headed towards the couch. My hand ran slowly up and down her back and I could feel her little body go limp in my arms. I smiled as I sat down on the couch ever so carefully, before laying down myself. She slept soundly on my chest.

I reached for the remote and turned the television on, flipping the channels looking for the game. I felt Lizzie's little fists ball up and grab onto my shirt. I tilted my head towards her and set my finger next to her hand. Her tiny fingers reached up for my finger and lightly wrapped around it. I left it there and turned back to watch the game. The last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep was a commercial for Budweiser.

**Bella**

"Are you going to be a good boy today?" I rubbed the towel through Masen's hair.

"Yes mommy."

"Promise?" I kinked an eyebrow.

"I prowmise." He giggled and jumped away from me. I crawled out to the door and laughed when I saw his naked butt running down the hallway.

"Just like your father. Runnin around naked every chance you get."

I heard his giggling stop as soon as he hit the living room and it scared me half to death. I got up and ran to him.

"Masen what's wrong?" I bent down and wrapped the towel around him.

"Shhh Momma. They're sleeping." He pointed to the couch.

Edward was sleeping with one arm draped lazily above him and the other on his chest, held tightly by Lizzie. She was nestled perfectly under his neck and it was the most perfect thing I've ever seen. I smiled and reached up to the counter to grab the camera I had all ready for the party.

Edward stirred a little as I snapped the picture. He squinted one eye opwn and looked around.

"Hey…" He said hoarsely.

"Hi…" I sauntered over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 2."

"Shit I have to take a shower." He lifted Lizzie softly off his chest and handed her to me before running down the hallway.

I grabbed Masen's hand and started towards his room.

"Okay sweetie what do you want to wear to your party?"

"Plaid!"

"You have like twenty plaid shirts, which one?" I started digging through his dresser.

"The yellow one wif the black stripes."

I kept searching but I couldn't find it.

"It's right there Momma." He reached in and grabbed it right from under me.

"Oh. I guess it was."

Masen got dressed and ran out into the kitchen just as Emmett and Rosalie walked in.

"Uncle Emmett!" Masen ran to him, jumping up and down. They did their little secret handshake that nobody else understood and Emmett threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey you little creep! Happy Birthday!" He started tickling him.

"Hi Masen." Rosalie placed a kiss on his cheek and sat down. I knew she was trying to keep a happy face on, but it was tough for her. It'd almost been a year since she found out she couldn't have kids. And despite her sometimes bitchy demeanor, I knew it was the thing she wanted more than anything. I can't even imagine what it must be like for her with everyone around her popping out kids.

"Let me see my girl…" She reached out for Lizzie. They always lit up around each other. I had a feeling that Rose was going to turn my girl into a Barbie Doll. I handed Lizzie to Rose and leaned up against the counter, sighing deeply.

"Where's your hubby?"

"Taking a shower…Him and Miss 'Lizbeth took a little impromptu nap." I thought about Edward, alone…in the shower. We didn't get much time to ourselves these days with two kids and another bun in the oven. "Actually do you mind watching them for a minute, I want to go check on Edward." I started towards the bathroom and opened the door.

"Hey baby it's me…" I called as I walked in.

"Hey, where are the kids?" He peeked his dripping wet head out of the shower.

"With Rose and Emmett."

He smirked, turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, not even bothering to grab for a towel.

"You sure the doctors said this was okay?" He lifted me onto the counter easily, starting to lift my dress up over my knees.

"For the fiftieth time yes. Now kiss me." I smiled and pulled him to me.

His lips grazed down my collarbone and followed his fingers down my shoulder. I reached back, pressing my hands against the mirror for support. They left obvious handprints in the fog.

A knock at the door made us both jump.

"Are you two going to be much longer? Pregnant woman who has to pee waiting in the hallway!" Alice shouted. I found out I was pregnant two weeks after Alice did. We were both about to pop. I kissed Edward again and hopped off the sink.

"Oh come on she can wait!"

"No she can't. You have no idea what it feels like to have a baby pressing against a full bladder."

I whipped open the door, forgetting Edward was standing buck naked behind me. He quickly grabbed for a towel, completely embarrassed.

"Jeez you two, what are you trying to do, get pregnant again? Oh wait you already did." She pushed past me.

"Unless you're staying in here for the show I suggest you get out." Alice pointed towards the door and Edward was out of there before she even finished her sentence. I smacked his backside as he scooted into our bedroom to get dressed.

I waited for Alice outside in the hallway. She emerged ten minutes later looking like she was annoyed beyond belief.

"This baby better make his debut soon, I'm sick and tired of it taking me ten minutes to go pee." We started down the hallway.

"What did the doctors say about your contractions?"

"Well we went in again yesterday because I was having them and they sent me back home. Said I wasn't dilated yet so they wouldn't do anything." She set her hand on her back. We weren't too far apart in our pregnancies, but I just knew it wasn't my little girl's time yet. She'd come when she was ready and I had a feeling she'd be about another four weeks.

"Have you guys thought of a name yet?"

"I think we're leaning towards Alec."

We stepped into the kitchen and both sat down at the dining room table. Jake and Dad had arrived while we were gone and were standing along the wall. Edward emerged a moment later, his hair still damp from the shower.

"Okay who wants cake?" He said, heading towards the fridge.

"Me, me, me, me!" Emmett and Masen raised their hands and squealed.

Edward gave me a smile before presenting Masen with the cake. He watched us all intently as we sang him Happy Birthday. Edward helped him blow out the candles and cut everyone pieces.

Masen opened all of his presents, except the one from Emmett which he insisted he opened last.

"You're going to love it!" Emmett said as he slid the gift over to Masen.

His tiny fingers ripped the wrapping apart to reveal a box. He struggled to open it, but eventually pulled out a football jersey that was about two sizes too big.

"Your very first football jersey!" Emmett quipped.

"Wow! Cool!" Masen slid it over his head. Alice shrieked.

"Jeez Al I didn't think you were that excited about football jerseys…" I laughed.

She didn't say anything so I turned to look at her. Her face was turned down towards the floor and she was gripping at her stomach. I followed her eyes down to the floor. Her water broke.

"I think I'm having the baby…" She whispered. Everyone started towards her, arms outstretched. "Jazz…" she turned around, looking for him.

"I'm right here Momma…" He grabbed for her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"We're having a baby…" She smiled as the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you so much."

"I love you."

"Okay kids we gotta get you to the hospital…" Charlie took over the situation. "I'll call ahead and let 'em know that we're coming." He reached for his phone and his keys at the same time.

"Edward grab Lizzie!" I took Masen's hand and started towards the car. We followed Charlie's car the whole way there. I could see Alice in the backseat trying to hold it together. She didn't do any of the "You did this to me!" or "I hate you!" remarks towards Jasper. I can't say I was that calm. I'm pretty sure I told Edward to go fuck himself and that we were never having sex again when I was in labor with Masen.

They made us all stay in the waiting room while they wheeled Alice behind the doors marked "Restricted."

"I love you Al!" I shouted.

"I love you B!" She cried as she disappeard down the hallway.

After two hours of just waiting, Masen was starting to get restless. Edward was getting tired of reading him the same book over and over again.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked him. "There's a small playground right across the street."

"Thank God." Edward picked Masen up and we started towards the door, leaving Lizzie sleeping on Rosalie's shoulder.

Masen squirmed out of Edward's arms as soon as we crossed the road. Slides were probably his favorite thing in the world, which I didn't get. You go up, you go down. Not much to it. But for some reason he loved them. Edward and I sat on the swings next to him.

"Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you?" Edward said, pushing my swing slightly.

"Why?" I smiled.

He paused a moment before speaking.

"You are the strongest woman I've ever met. I mean we've dealt with…a lot of bullshit together and look at us. Look at you. You take care of me, you take care of the kids and you don't even break a sweat. There's no way I could do what you do everyday and still look as beautiful as you do. You amaze me everyday baby…" He reached out and touched my cheek.

"I love you so much…" I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Ew!" Masen whined.

"Trust me, you'll love it someday bud…" Edward said against my lips. He finally broke away and ran over to Masen to set him ontop of the slide before climbing up himself. I laughed as I watched them go down the slide together. Once their feet hit the ground Edward started chasing Masen around the playground.

I couldn't believe my life was so wonderful. I felt like I didn't' deserve it. At all. Perfect husband, perfect kids. I rubbed my stomach. Perfect life. Most people probably wouldn't consider it perfect but I sure as shit did. Our washer has broken…three times. The paint is chipping off our shutters. We own a station wagon and have no money. But it's imperfectly perfect. And it's mine. It's ours. For the rest of our imperfectly perfect lives.


End file.
